


The King´s Orders

by Nadia_Sempai



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: All hail Kustard!, Breast Worship, Breeding Kink, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, King Papyrus, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Sibling Incest, Soul Marking, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Though it is not the focus of the fic, Unwanted gender change, Virginity Kink, breast feeding, consensual voyeurism, non-consensual soul handling, with a side kedeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 53,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia_Sempai/pseuds/Nadia_Sempai
Summary: This takes place in a post Underfell King Papyrus ending.Struck by under population, King Papyrus makes it law that all monsters, that were left alive by the murderous little human, had to procreate. This leaves Sans and the king in a tight spot, there are no female skeletons and both skeletons are sure they are the last of their kind. Fell!Sans proposes something, with the help of the first Royal Scientists machine to travel other universes, he will find mates for breeding purposes.Tale!Sans is having his first sub heat as a female, this happens when there is only males and the strongest one undergoes a gender swap. He knows this means that Papyrus would have to be his mate, that won´t do, they are brothers for the Angel´s sake! So he does what he does best, HE RUNS.





	1. A Wet Awakening

Chapter 1: A Wet Awakening

“Ugh…”

That was the first thing Sans could make out of his situation. It started a couple of months ago, just as monster kind was allowed to dwell in the city the humans constructed near Mt. Ebott. First some kind of pain in the pelvis that he shrugged off as pain from the countless hours he remained seated in his posts as a sentry back in the Underground. Then there was this itching in his ribs and no matter how much he scratched it wouldn´t go away.

But this, this changed everything.

“this can´t be happening to me…” Sans let’s out with a groan at his damp sheets and underwear, to his surprise he woke up drenching in sweat and bothered with the release he had in a wet dream.

Worst of all, that dream starred his younger brother eating his pussy.

He didn´t have a pussy he was a man! And they are brothers so, what the hell! Wherever did that came from!?

It felt so good though…. 

Oh no, no, no, no, that thought will never be finished if he has a say on it.

Deciding it was better to do the laundry himself than answering his brother’s questions he stands up in his messy surface room and gets greeted by two very hard friends.

“what the f-”

“SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!! YOU ARE LATE FOR WORK!!”

“c´ming pap.”

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

He raises his hand up to his formed ecto-chest, two hard nipples in two medium sized breasts are no way to start your day. Ok, yeah he likes boobs but not if he is the one summoning them!

Is this even possible?!

Well… He surely was NOT imagining this… 

‘Wow they are so soft’ he thought.

Sans was playing with the plump appendages, both hands were making circling motions with the nipples in the palms.

It´s so hypnotic.

He didn´t notice that some stray droplets of arousal where making their way down to his already drenched boxers.

“Ngh…ahh” He tried to stifle the moans but it´s almost impossible in his state of mind, he was in a trance.

‘Ah! So good…’

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

‘Shit’

“i´m coming papyrus, just give me a minute.”

“SANS WHAT IS THAT FRAGRANCE COMING FROM YOUR ROOM? IT SMELLS DELICIOUS!! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO TRY WHATEVER YOU HAVE THERE! AND… HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP EATING IN YOUR ROOM SANS! YOUR ROOM GETS MESSIER AND MESSIER EVERYDAY AND IT´S NOT BEEN A YEAR SINCE WE CAME TO THE SURFACE!”

‘what? delicious? but i´m not eating any--’

‘HE MUST BE SMELLING MY MAGIC!’

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! 

With all the control Sans had in his soul, he un-summons the dripping cunt and breasts. He gave himself a good scrub in the bathroom attached to the room and came back with good smelling clean clothes.

‘ok here goes nothing’

Sans teleported all the stained clothes and started the washing machine so Papyrus wouldn´t come in touch with his arousal juices.

“hey pap, sorry about that my phone alarm didn’t--”

*Sniff* *Sniff* 

Papyrus sniffs with his nonexistent nose 

“SANS WHAT ARE YOU HIDING NOW?” Papyrus questioning gaze makes Sans sweat heavily.

“nothing bro really, why don’t we go and eat breakfast now eh? i´m starving!”

“DON’T YOU DARE--”

“im so starved you can even see my bones! he he he he he”

“UGH! BROTHER WHY!!!!!”

Both skeletons went on with their days, Papyrus got a job as a trainer in Undyne´s GYM, the little skeleton couldn´t be any more proud of his cool bro. It´s has been about a month since he all but mentioned the disbanded Royal Guard, so Sans rationalizes that the younger one was past that phase.

The normality of routine almost makes him forget about his little problem.

‘Ok, I remember Gas- HIM teaching me about this, let´s see…’

Sans had his chair reclined on the back of his illegal hot dog & cat stand in one of the most populated areas in the city.

‘Urgh, it happened thirty years ago or something, god why is something as reproduction affecting me after all this time… Wait, reproduction?’

*********  
Flashback  
*********

“Sans this is very important please pay attention.” Gaster stood tall and mighty in the small white room.  
“why should i study about the female body if i´m a boy?” a child with a blue and yellow stripped shirt asked.

“For one, it´s because you have to find a female and have your own soulings and when the time comes you have to know how to do it, second, all information is beneficial if you are to be in a place that there are no healers they you will be the one to assist her, and third, there is a possibility that you won´t be able to find any other females underground. When I found you and Papyrus I was sure I was the last in my kind and because of that reason I took you in from the garbage dump you two were living at” The scientist said with annoyance.

It had been over three years since the adult skeleton adopted the brothers and he has been taking care of them as if they were his own children, of course they weren´t and the two children knew this well, and that´s why Sans had been reluctant to see Gaster as an authority and their caretaker.

“i know, i know, you already said that gaster!” the little skeleton said with a pout.

Gaster decided not to amuse the child with acknowledgment of his behavior so instead he kept going with the subject at hand “There is a great possibility that one of you will go through a phase known as ‘Alteration of Natural Gender’”

“ANG for short”

“alteration?”

“Exactly, that means that even if you were born a boy, you could go through an alteration of your magic and thus your ecto-genitalia would change from that of a boy to be a girl, this happens with very few kinds of monsters. In that group you can find, elementals such as fire types and water types. Others include, slime types and in very special cases some insect types. Skeletons enter to this criteria for the lack of physical genitalia.”

“wow, so if what you say is true, paps could become a girl?”

“The strongest of the two would be the one to have a gender swap. Papyrus magic has not yet matured past the time we can measure this. And even if it did, we wouldn’t be sure until both of you reach adulthood.”

“why the strongest?” 

“That has to be a safety measure for the new female to be able to carry as many children she can.”

“ugh, but the underground is huge! you didn´t know we existed, so maybe… maybe there are females! i don’t have to worry about this alteration or swap or whatever this is.”

“…”

“For your own good, and that of your brother I sincerely hope there is one. If not…”

*sigh*

“Now let´s see how to get pregnant and ways to give birth”

**************  
End of flashback  
**************

“Excuse me?”

Sans came from the flashback with a halt.

“hey buddy how can i help ya”

The bunny stood in front of the stand and looked at the options

“Two hotcats please!” The bunny chirped

“sure thing buddy”

***********************

´oh my god no… That means that Papyrus is already an adult? What happened here? When did he hit adulthood?´

Sans was pondering now, this was not good, is there a way to stop this? Can I ask for help?

´No, even though Alphys had all the Underground´s information available for her, I made sure to erase everything that connected me or paps to the labs and the previous Royal Scientist and that included all skeleton related papers and investigations… What to do? What to do?´

‘I could let Papyrus do anything to me, let him use his big and strong fingers to brush my lips…. For him to breed me… be full of Papyrus seed…’

“oh for the Angel!”

Sans was walking… yes, walking. Humans don’t take it too well when he appears from the nothingness and as to not to turn heads towards them, he has decided on to not use it but in emergencies only…

As he walks the poor skeleton feels his pelvis heat and the magic condense in his chest, if the blue clad skeleton looses focus again his shirt won’t be able to contain his breasts…

This is just but a matter of time, according to HIS explanation… It can take less than a year for his body to go through the ANG… three quarters of that time the body will get accustomed completely to the new genitalia and after that… after that, even his mind will change and he will seek his mate to get pregnant.

‘I can´t, I can´t… I can´t believe I will ASK Papyrus to fuck me senseless and get me pregnant…’

’And for him to suck my nipples and his cook to breach my virginity for the very first time while he moans my name…’

Blue emanated from Sans shirt and blue liquid started to drip from between his legs.

‘Oh no I have to take care of this! But where could I go that no one will see me transforming into a girl?’

‘The Underground!’

Sans finds a silent alley way and teleports away.

‘Oh I should probably let Papyrus know that I´ll be gone for the night…’

*hey pap´s! so letting you know that i won’t be back tonight, i´ll be staying in a friend’s house so don´t worry about me ok? see ya later alligator!

‘That should be enough’

Sans´ old room looked as if he didn´t move away at all, all the trash and socks were still planted in place, the little skeleton admired his sock collection until the heat reminded him why he was back in the old house.

He stripped himself in the darkness of the room. That soon changed as all the poorly repressed magic burst to life and…

‘Wow, they are… they look good…’

Sans found himself admiring his now formed female body his torso was covered with a thin veil of blue magic and his new womanhood dripping wet with his arousal and his nipples erect and ready to be played with.

Now this was test and trial, the blue skeleton lays down to his old mattress and started easy with the nipples.

Circle, circle, pinch, circle, circle, pinch, now increase the tempo.

“oh so good! more, more, please be gentle!” he moaned to no one.

After a while both breasts were swollen with the treatment and there was a pool where his ecto-butt touched the mattress.

“ahhh yes, ple-please!” One hand leaves the breasts and starts circling his bundle of nerves, the legs spread as if blooming with the new sensations. 

‘So good, so good!’

“ngh! more, more, harder!” 

The aroused skeleton was so out of his mind that he didn´t notice the red eye lights that watched the show intently… There was a red glow down the peeking monster’s crotch but no one needed to know that…

Sans thrusts his hips in the air, unknowingly giving the other monster a better view out of his openings and better yet! he uses his index and ring finger to spread his labia and the middle one is used for teasing the eager clit…

“ahh, ahh, ahh, Angh Yes AH!!!” With a liberating shout Sans drops to the mattress full of his come and falls asleep within minutes…

Red cum dripped from the door frame and now a panting monster entered the room…

“jeez sweetheart look at the mess you made of yourself… hehe don´t worry… i´ll take care of you princess, no more lonely nights ever again.”

The silent promise lingered in the room and the red and black monster took his prize. He gave a kiss in those sweet and blunt teeth as if sealing their fates.


	2. Your Word is Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is a numbskull.
> 
> Edge will wait for him though.

Chapter 2: Your Word is Law

The kid came and went like the plague… No monster survived the ruins and Snowdin forest, except for his majesty King Papyrus, Waterfall, Hotland and New home residents didn´t have the same luck.

His coronation was no game though, don´t believe for a minute that it was a happy thing in the kingdom. All the crawlers and cowards that refused to leave their homes when the kid came wanted the crown for themselves as if it belonged to them for birthright. 

Disgusting.

But that was easily dealt with and now their dust fertilizes the soil in the throne room.

“SANS!”

“yeah boss what´s up?”

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU MUTT, THAT YOU HAVE TO ADRESS ME AS HIS MAJESTY!”

Sans grumped and looked to the side “yes, your majesty?” he said finally with a sigh 

“HAVE YOU CHECKED THE POPULATION NUMBERS?”

After the ‘Great Coronation of the Great and Terrible Papyrus’ that involved the dusting of anyone who was not ok with the new King, Sans the skeleton was appointed as the ‘less idiot’ civilian and thus he is the one to be the Royal Scientist after the last one committed suicide when the amalgamates came to light, all surviving relatives wanted her executed for transforming their family members into mindless beasts. The amalgamates where dealt by Sans who used the DT extractor machine on them and thus giving him the “privilege” of being the new Royal Scientist.

“yeah boss, two thirds of the whole monster population perished to the humans hand or the fight for the crown”

“WHAT??!!”

“exactly what you heard. they didn´t spare anyone besides you bro, anyone who was not inside their houses or ran away from them, died. you killed some of them too”

“THIS IS CERTAINLY ALARMING…” the new king pondered “SAY, IF THE PREVIOUS LAWS OF KILL OR BE KILLED ARE KEPT HOW LONG WOULD IT TAKE FOR THE MONSTER RACE TO BE EXTINCT”

“roughly, two or three years… untrained females don’t stand a chance against the strong and children are good as dead now more than ever, there are a lot of orphans now, the royal guard was wiped completely so anarchy is imminent.”

“UTTER DEFEAT, RIGHT?”

“yea--”

“WRONG!!”

Sans almost teleported out of the place at the shout of the crowned skeleton.

“WE WILL NOT PERISH IN THIS HELLHOLE WE WILL SURVIVE, WE WILL GROW AS A NATION AND WHEN A NEW HUMAN FALLS INTO THE UNDERGROUND I WILL USE THAT ONE SOUL TO PASS THROUGH THE BARRIER AND GATHER AS MANY SOULS AS I CAN, THEN I SHALL COME BACK AND CREATE AN ARMY OF STRONG MONSTERS TO CONQUER THE SURFACE.” 

*royal sigh*

“REALLY I DON’T KNOW WHY THE STUPID GOAT OF A KING WE HAD DIDN´T ABSORB THE SIX SOULS WE ALREADY HAD”

“he was insane bro, he wanted power, he wanted to be a god for fuck´s sake! and what does it matter now, he is good as dead”

“HMMM THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE SANS…”

“what?”

Papyrus looks exasperatedly to his idiot of a brother.

*bad concealed sigh*

“what would it be your majesty?”

“I NEED A QUEEN”

*Sans.exe does not respond… Restart it?

“… eh, bo-- i mean… your majesty! you want a queen so soon?”

“SOON? NYEHE HE HE HE HE” Papyrus´ nyes echoed throughout the throne room.

”SANS, WITH THE PLANS I HAVE RIGHT NOW EVERYONE WILL NEED A MATE”

“huh?” 

‘maybe he finally went nuts?’ Sans thought

Papyrus stands and pose with his scarf blown by the inexistent wind “I ORDER YOU TO CREATE A REPOPULATION PLAN FOR THE UNDERGROUND, TO MAKE IT KNOWN THAT ALL SURVIVORS HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THE ORPHANS AND FIND A MATE FOR THEMSELVES TO REPRODUCE, THE LAW OF KILL OR BE KILLED IS NULL FROM THIS VERY INSTANT AND LASTLY YOU HAVE TO FIND ME A QUEEN!!”

“what?” blank sockets stared at the new king.

*another royal sigh*

“SANS! THERE HAS TO BE SKELETON FEMALES BETWEEN ALL THAT SURVIVED THE HUMAN! I CAN´T BELIEVE WE ARE THE LAST OF OUR KIND, AND BEING BOTH MALES THIS IS PREOCUPATING!” 

Papyrus finally let his brother know his deepest fear, not being able to have a family of his own, not that he will admit it out loud.

“bo-- i mean your majesty… there are no more skeleton females and c´mon you can take another kind! elementals are the most compatible with the skeleton magic and--”

“ENOUGH!”

Oh boy that was the second time, one more and he will be punished.

“I WON´T LAY WITH ANOTHER THAT IS NOT A SKELETON! I HAVE TO SECURE MY LINAGE! AND I DON´T WANT A HALFLING BEING THE NEXT MONARCH OF MY NEW AND GRAND KINGDOM!” unknown for the little skeleton was that the king wanted a skeleton, but no any skeleton… He wanted his brother as his queen. The ‘female’ part was only a distraction too.

Sans had to think fast, how to bring back an extinct species! There were only two skeletons left in the whole monster kingdom, there is nothing to be done unless…

HIS machine… HIS theories… Alternate universe that differ from one simple decision to the entirety of the universe construct and laws. If there is no females here, maybe and just maybe there are females in alternate universes where the law was not ‘kill or be killed’. Maybe a place where skeleton population is larger!

“DON’T MAKE ME WAIT YOU MUTT!”

“sorry your majesty… but i was thinking… if you give me some time i can pull something out in the labs now that i have full access to it….”

The king sighed again but waited patiently for the day his brother would realize that what he wanted was him.

************************

Sans had finally done it! 

The machine was complete, the theories holes fixed and a new world of possibilities is at hand.

‘Fuck’

It had taken the little skeleton MONTHS to complete, that is, between the duties of the Royal Scientist and creating a repopulation plan for the underground. 

‘Where the fuck is that shi- fuck my fucking finger!’

“ouch!”

Finishing touches were being given, Sans had waited far too long but when your life is at stake you can´t be too cautious.

‘here it is… and…’

“bloody fuck i finished this…”

Sans was astonished with his own work, last time he saw the machine, it was a wreck from the last attempt that led to the great accident in the core and the death of his own creator.

But this time was different.

This had to work, this had to bear fruit.

For him and Papyrus it was best if it did.

Or else their kind will die with them.

‘here fucking goes nothing’

With the machine turned on with a lever, the portal to other realities opens its maws and awaits its prey.

‘well that would be me’

Sans steps into the vortex of light and raw data and hopes for the best.

**************

Sans stepped into a dusty version of his own lab, lights were turned off and there was an atmosphere of abandonment in the room. All his senses were sharpened, yes, he theorized that there would be better worlds than the kill or be killed one that he lived in, but, he knew better than to think that his world was the worst out there, there are always worse outcomes than the one you are in.

He tried not to touch anything and every tile he touches with his boot was tested for hidden traps. When he finally reaches the door he notices that it was locked.

‘Maybe my key works here as well?’

*click!*

‘He he he i´ma fucking master’

Sans opens the door just enough for his eye light to check his surroundings.

‘not a soul eh? i don’t sense anyone watching either… maybe I failed and landed in a place that was wiped out by the human?’

Even with these thoughts the skeleton never let things to chance, he will keep an eye socket on every movement that wasn´t his own. ‘I would have sent a criminal just to test it but, what kept them from escaping?’ 

Snowdin… it looked like his Snowdin but, things looked brighter and lively… even though there was nobody here. 

Deciding on checking the skelebros house was a must, Sans used his old keys to the house and with a click he was in.

‘At least there is no dust to be seen here so… maybe the universe residents are in the bunkers?’

The bunkers, he thought, were a constant in the universes as well as monsters being trapped underground. 

‘what the fuck?’

The red skeleton swore under his breath at the sight of the completely empty house, it didn´t make sense, the place didn´t look trashed or vandalized, everything seemed relatively clean and the walls were covered in faded spots where picture frames had hung. This was different from his own universe, Papyrus loathed having to set anything on the walls other than maps of the underground for plan attacks when he was part of the Royal Guard. 

He stepped inside and shut the door. ‘Like a ninja’ he thought again, once inside and out of the chilling cold of the outside world he wanted to check his room.

“oh so good! more, more, please be gentle!” Moans erupted from his old room 

‘geez whoever the fuck emptied the place is giving a lady the time of her life’

Sans was not a creep, he definitely wasn´t but, he had not had the time this couple of months to properly take care of himself so a good jerking off was not a bad idea at this time, they won´t notice the audience anyways.

“ahhh yes, ple-please!”

‘ugh that chick sounds heavenly… dang what would I give for some of that’

The red clad skeleton climbed the stairs slowly, he sported a faint red glow in his pants but he was so mesmerized by the sweet sounds coming from his, no… the room of that Sans´ world, to notice it.

“ngh! more, more, harder!” 

‘oh shiiiiiiit….’

When he reached the knob the aroused skeleton doubted his actions… ‘what if the sans of this world is fucking that chick?’That would be awkward ‘Heh or maybe I could steal her away…’ He finally decided to open the door and that moment will change his life forever.

There, in a very worn down mattress, laid the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a squirming mess of sex and heat magic, in the loneliness of the room the only source of light was the blue glow coming from her chest and cunt. Suddenly she moved her hips in the air and Sans had the best view in the entire underground. She was moving her fingers inexperienced and hurriedly… ‘…’ Oh Sans could not help himself, he started to stroke his length at the same rhythm of the thrusts she was giving the empty air above her.

‘Shit, that little slit is asking for me to… uhg… so good… the things I will do with her!!’ This kept going for a couple of minutes until she came with a scream, Sans wouldn’t hold it any longer either so he released all over the door with a groan and waited a couple of minutes for the little female to fall asleep.

“jeez sweetheart look at the mess you made of yourself… hehe don´t worry… i´ll take care of you princess, no more lonely nights ever again.”

After a sweet kiss in those pearly and blunt teeth, he took her in the nude as she was and teleported back into the silent lab where the portal was steadily going.

“oh fuck sweetheart, you smell like ripe plums, i will eat you whole my princess” Sans said in a whisper afraid to wake her up. He still had the mind to remove his jacket and drape her up with it. The Royal Scientist and the exhausted skeleton disappeared from the world.

They were greeted by a fuming Papyrus.

“MUTT!! WHERE HAVE YOU-”

“sshh!! papyrus if you wake her up i fucking swear i will spank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sans why are you so messy!


	3. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags!

“but boss i want this one for me, i promise i´ll bring you one for you but this one ´s mine!” Darkness and bickering welcomed Sans, “huh?” he tried to say but something was obstructing his mouth and he realized with dread that he was tied down to a bed´s frame with his arms above his head. He opened his eyes but this did nothing to get rid of the darkness. The little female tried to use magic to get out of the ropes but… it didn´t work! Something was neutralizing his magic to summon an attack or teleport!

‘wha- what is going on?’

Sans didn´t understand, last thing he remembered was touching himself in his old house in the underground, was he still there?

“I ORDERED YOU TO BRING ME A MATE AND NOW YOU WANT HER FOR YOURSELF??!! WHAT AN UNGRATEFUL BASTARD YOU ARE!!”

‘that voice… papyrus? Wait… a mate? No, no, no, he would never use that kind of vocabulary… but then who are the ones talking? who are they talking about?’ Sans decided to keep on listening to the conversation without moving, that way it would be easier to assess the situation.

“listen, i fucking broke my back to get this female so i´m taking her for myself and that is my final word” the first one to talk sounded a little bit like him… but it couldn’t be his voice was not that harsh and… and…

‘female?’ Where they referring to him?

“I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!” There was a slap of leather meeting bone and Sans was sure the first voice had been hit.

“s h e i s m i n e y o u r f u c k i n g m a j e s t y !” 

At this he feels someone grabbing his exposed torso ‘I´m naked…?’, and bone fingers touching his ribs possessively. Another skeleton? Impossible! Me and paps are the only ones left!

There was silence in the room for an entire minute but it broke with the little rattling of his bones when he could not suppress the fear of the unknown.

“hey princess, good morning did you sleep well sweetheart?” Sans could feel the monster breathing slowly in his exposed neck.

“FUCK YOU!”

*SLAM*

The Papyrus like voiced monster slammed the door and went away with a stumping of heels.

‘Who are you? What am I doing here?’ were the things the blue skeleton tried to ask but with something obstructing in his mouth, that was an impossible feat.

“guess you´re confused ´n shit right?” The blue skeleton nodded once. “well…” the little female felt one hand brushing his ribs slowly in circling motions, each rib was given special care, the touch was tender and he would say caring, but that was difficult taking in mind that these monsters kidnapped, gagged and blindfolded him.

‘uhmmm st-stop’

“oh, sensitive aren’t we, lady? if you keep moving them hips like that…” he breathed in his neck again “i won’t hold back…” Sans tried to stay still but with those touches he quickly became a slave of his heat. “c´mon i want to hear that sweet voice of yours…” The red skeleton removed the gag in the other skeleton.

“who are you? aaahh…what do you want from me? aangh… st-stop!” Raising his voice he noticed that something was off…

‘Why is my voice so… feminine? Oh no, are the changes this quick? HE said it could take a year!’

“ahh, ahhh” 

“yes just like that… keep moaning like that princess… yeah…”

“st-stop why aahh why are you doing nghaaa… this!” The skeleton with the golden tooth did not mind Sans pleas and started to lick slow circles to the now summoned nipples.

The kidnapper finally lets go with one last suckle to the wet tit and answers between lustful pants. “you see sweetheart, i don´t know how… mmhnn delicious… how your world is faring but here all the female skeletons went extinct so i had to find a queen to my brother, but you´ll see… i decided to keep you for myself… after all… blue is my favorite color” 

“you can´t just take someone awa-- AHH!” 

“what? take someone away? he, he, he, sorry to break it to ya but I kinda did that already…” The teasing monster played with everything that he could touch, the blue magic on the pelvis flared, wanting to become solid and be taken care of but Sans still had it in him to not summon anything for his kidnapper.

*SLAM!*

The door opened and it startled the two very heated skeletons in bed.

“IF YOU WANT TO TAKE HER, FINE! I´LL GIVE HER TO YOU AS YOUR REWARD MUTT. BUT I GET TO AT LEAST ENJOY THE SHOW!”

“boss what the--?”

“IT´S YOUR MAJESTY!!” The taller started to stomp his heel in the ground.

Like he has done since he was a baby bones the smaller skeleton recalled.

Having his mood ruined the red skeleton snarled “what the fuck bro? i´m not gonna have sex while you watch me! that´s weird!”

The accusation made the taller hesitate for a second but he wouldn’t get back on his word. He was the Great and Terrible King Papyrus after all!!

“I ORDER YOU TO TAKE HER INFRONT OF ME OR ELSE I WILL TAKE HER BY FORCE.”

He struck the best regal pose he could imagine.

Which happened to be his usual pose.

“THOSE ARE THE KING´S ORDERS!”

In the time the two kidnappers were shouting obscenities and claiming mating rights Sans was trying his binds… to no avail, they were professional, there was no room for escape and being pinned down to the bed by the skeleton monster that spoke between growls was not helping any, maybe he can talk his way out of this?

“hey, listen…” Sans was sweating he knew this; he always does this when he is nervous “QUIET WE ARE DISCUSSING WHO WILL FUCK YOU FIRST!” 

‘first?’

“first? the hell you will! she´s mine and no! you won´t have her later!” Papyrus weighted his options… he knew very well that he was just stalling for time.

This wasn´t supposed to happen, Sans wasn´t supposed to find a female.

He wasn´t supposed to take one.

He was supposed to not to have an alternative than to give himself as a mate to the king! it didn’t fucking matter that he was not a female!! They would adopt an orphan, his spiel of a linage was bullshit and Sans knew this, he is the most intelligent monster in the whole underground.

He created a machine to travel through universes for fucks sake!!

Of course, he wouldn’t say any of this to the smaller brother. Instead he decided to grab a chair and have a seat like the fucking king he is.

“GO AHEAD, DO IT, TAKE HER. I WILL OPPOSE YOU NO MORE” the king challenged him, he couldn´t do this to him, this had to stop!

He wouldn’t do this with his brother in the room right?

“suit yourself” 

‘Fuck Sans, you can´t be this dense!’

“well i hope you don´t mind the company princess…” Not caring anymore if his younger brother watched him having sex for the first time with a skeleton, the red clad monster proceeded to remove his clothes.

The scarred skeleton missed the trail of saliva that was quickly cleaned from Papyrus´ jaw when he saw his brother´s length.

“no don’t do this plea- Ahh!”

“it´s ok princess i will make you feel so good! yeah just keep moaning for me!” The monster above him was getting impatient…

“ahh… angh… no!” He still had to fight!

But his captor´s boney fingers made it very hard to concentrate, they were trailing patterns in his breasts and bare tummy, he… he couldn’t remember when he summoned his pussy but now he could feel the firsts drops of his excitement going down his ecto-butt.

“wow..” The kidnapper stopped his ministrations to those full breasts and he moved down… down to the female´s entrance.

There is something in my --!

“AHH!” The red skeleton started to eat that pussy, he trailed his tongue from the butthole to the clit…. So sweet!

‘It´s so hot!!’ Sans was losing it, he knew, he still was aware that this was rape, he really didn´t want this. He couldn’t be so submissive!

But.

His smell was driving him crazy, so masculine and possessive. There was the desire to succumb, to let this monster have his way with him, for him to make her feel good…

‘Her? No, no, no, no, i´m a male!’

Papyrus didn’t know how to feel, for one, his brother´s dick was there just at a few steps away from him, he could oblige him, he could bend him and take what was his! On the other hand though…. Those sounds, Sans dominant pants and the female´s moans and oh the smell! She is just asking to be breed! It was intoxicating; the couple in the bed was driving him mad…

Fuck it.

He should at least enjoy it right? 

Contrary to Papyrus belief that he was being cheated on, he really didn’t mind his brother having that delicious smelling woman… He was enjoying this… He was hard now and the royal garments were getting stretched with the budge of his wanting member.

“huh?” Sans stopped to lick the blue folds… he hadn´t noticed that…

“oh fuck, are you… a virgin?” His teeth were dripping blue and red from both their liquids.

‘Ahh ahh oh no…’

The blue skeleton couldn´t answer and decided to nod instead, tear tracks came down from the wet blindfold.

“fuuuuuck…. sweetheart you waited all this time for me?”

‘no, no, no, i… i… for Papyrus...’ Sans shacked his head with the little amount of defiant strength he had in him but it only amused his captor.

“he he he i´ll be gentle princess don´t cry… just relax and i promise you will enjoy your first time” The captor´s gave a promising kiss to the wet folds and aligned his length to the little wet entrance.

“no, n- no, please… don´t do this to me…” There was no other choice more than to beg, Sans knew this… but his magic betrayed him, it was creating a womb to give the strong male that intended to breed him a place to deposit the seed.

‘why… why? No….!’

“oh shit! you want me to fill you up right… just let m--”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE! FUCK HER ALREADY!” Papyrus couldn’t take it anymore, Sans was a fucking tease.

“huh?” The red clad skeleton watched his brother intently. The king had his zipper down and a red member dripping precum between his hands. 

The two brothers made eye contact for a solid minute, the taller couldn´t take it he increased the tempo when he saw those red eye lights change to little inverted red hearts.

“umm boss what are you doing?” It was more than clear what was happening, his little brother, the king of all monsters was masturbating watching his brother lay with a woman…

‘I always thought he was gay…?’

“C´MON YOU ASSHOLE! AH… FUCK HER” He was not stopping any time soon…

“ok…” He said, but instead he kept watching his little brother… Papyrus looked beautiful, unrestrained… desperate for touch and affection…

‘Oh fuck… do I want to fuck my brother?? What the hell man?’ He thought his want was only a reflect of the woman´s heat that radiated from under him… but he was wrong… he has sexual desires towards his little brother.

“ple-please… ngh…” The neglected woman wined and moved her hips to meet the wet with precum member above her.

‘oh my god it´s big!’ That was it… he had really lost it to his heat!

“hey, hey calm down, i don’t want to hurt you babe… i need you to give yourself completely ya hear me? otherwise it will hurt you…” He said this but the red skeleton wanted nothing more than hilt himself in that pussy… he will be the first!

A n d t h e o n l y o n e .

Sans reasoning ended with that thought, he will be the only one to have her and for that he had to breed her, to possess her so deep that her womb full of his baby will be a testament of the rights he had on her!

The male started to make his way into the blue pussy.

“ah… ahh… AAAHH!” 

With a possessive growl he penetrated the head with a single thrust of his hips.

And that day, she lost her virginity….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so evil ending it like that!
> 
> *Runs away to save her life*
> 
>  
> 
> Also... I really like breasts...


	4. Her First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think it was over and they would wake the next day to wash themselves and blah blah blah?! 
> 
> Well….
> 
> NO! Wahahaha
> 
> Side note… Sans goes full female during sex! (kind of) Beware!

*********  
previously  
*********  
The male started to make his way into the blue pussy.

“ah… ahh… AAAHH!” 

With a possessive growl he penetrated the head with a single thrust of his hips.

*********

‘Oh shiiiit…. So tight!’ The captor´s eye lights became blurred with lust, his face was crimson red and he could not suppress a shudder that came from his groin directly to his soul. The heat, the smell, the need of this woman to be loved and tended to, Sans own want to give her his world…

“hu-hurts plea-please stop!” The little female´s mouth spoke but she was thrusting a little in the red skeleton´s member as she verbalized her pain.

Sans didn´t know what to think, his soul and magic were screaming for him to just take her, to brand her with his release, to mark her for life as his own… but…

No… not like an animal!

‘I will take her as gently as I can… hopefully…’

“hey, hey… stop crying shh, shh…” Sans regained some of his sanity with the females pleas to stop, he stilled himself as better as he could but kept the head of his shaft inside so she could get accustomed to it.

His gentleness didn´t work though, she kept crying. 

Sobbing silently the female´s tears reached the back of her head… the bound hands now glowed green with healing magic.

The male skeleton did his best to heal those hurt wrists.

“´m sorry sweetheart, i… ahhh i want to make you feel more comfortable but if you keep… grrr… if you keep moving your hips i will push it until ngh… it reaches your womb i swear!” Sans gave a final threatening growl and felt the pussy he was invading quiver and relax.

“good girl, bear with me for a while ok?”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UNTYING HER?” Papyrus shouted from where he was… his gloved hand almost came to a stop. “ARE YOU SHITTING ME? YOU ARE GONNA LET HER GO AFTER TAKING HER VIRGINITY?”

Sans ignored him.

“listen princess, you are in heat right now… sssso good mmhnn stop squirming!…. ok first lets stop with the thrust to my dick ok?” Sans ordered her and she responded by stopping completely…

Submissive.

“ok sweetheart good job, now… you are in heat, you need to have sex, this is your first time right?, did it hurt you when i pushed inside?”

At this the still crying female nodded dazedly.

“i untied you so your wrists won’t get hurt more. do ya feel me moving slowly inside of you?” 

Another nod.

“ahhh, anngh… yes! slowly…. plea- please!” Her mind was no more. 

With the now unrestricted hands she reached out to level herself with the heat of the male monster above her. She ended up wrapping her arms around the monster´s neck.

Sans chuckled a little “he, he, he, that´s right princess… we are going to go slow for your first, got it?” 

“aaaah, move, more, move, yes!” 

Her whines were so close to his face… Sans couldn’t resist it any longer!

The male claimed that mouth so near to his face…‘her first kiss?’ he realized in a second but it was quickly overwritten by the sensation of the conjured blue tongue lapping his own…. It was… indescribable… but not the bad one like his brother´s lasagna but the good, awesome one!

She tasted so sweet, he hadn´t noticed before and thought that all her teeth were blunt but there… there are two cute little fangs that stick out from the rest of her blunt ones, they were not as sharp as his own but a little curved inwards at the end.

He gave them special treatment. 

The little one was taking him well, while she was receiving her first kiss, Sans started to thrust slowly, minding that it was her first time he didn´t want to harm her badly…

Just enough to be pleasurable.

 

‘No, no, no, resist it! Papyrus! For him I-’

“aaahhh, more, dee-deeper!” No he had to resist! This was his first time and someone other than Papyrus was taking it! This is rape he didn´t want this!

But she felt fuller and fuller with every invading thrust! The male´s groans and sighs every time he goes deeper are superb! 

They were making a symphony of love and she wanted to be part of it until the very end!

But he knew it was rape, he didn´t want this, he didn´t ask for this, it hurted.

She felt so good, she felt wanted, needed! 

“grrr raise your hips sweetheart” the male asked and she complied, he wanted to dust…

Sans legs were spread wide, her hips up in the air for all to see, her little used pussy was quivering with need, the blue folds wanted to be stretched again.

The female little whines made her kidnapper smile widely.

That´s the way he wanted it, she was finally enjoying it with him.

“please- please! More!”

Even asking for it!

He filled her roughly this time and she screamed in ecstasy.

“Argh so tigh!” Her male´s thrust made squelching noises when his length entered her…

Sans knew that he had to do something… that he had to break free somehow.

“yes, y-eeeees more” The blue skeleton couldn´t stop his mouth from saying this or his body from meeting the rough thrusts of his captor.

“Argh!!!” 

‘noooo… it hilted…’

“Pull It Out, Hurts! Pull It Out, Pull It O-- mmph!” He shouted but found his mouth taken again by a very hungry tongue.

‘Ahhh… ahhh… mmmhh… so good…. mmhh’ The passionate kiss did its job, she relaxed considerably and by extension, let the member even deeper so the head would touch the cervix.

“sorry princess, it´s mmmhg.. it´s very hard for me not to fuck you aaahh silly” She heard between pants and moans from her mate.

‘nooo… Papyrus is my mat---!’

“yes please, fuck me…. fuck me silly!!”

‘what´s wrong with me? STOP!’

 

 

“oh hell yeah! just give yourself to me babe, ´m gonna make you so fucking full of my babies!!” Sans thrusts became erratic, he wanted to fill her up with his seed!

Both skeletons were panting, the blue one wrapped her legs in his waist so he can have better access to her pussy.

“yes! breed me, fill me up with your see-- Ahhh!” With a final groan his kidnapper ‘her mate’ released and hot cum filled him up, ‘filled her womb!’ their magic mixed inside with his ‘her’ juices… a purple hue shone bright from his tummy and that´s the last thing she saw before climaxing with a cry.

….

The red skeleton kissed her sloppily but lovingly, he kissed her entire skull starting from the teeth. Sans was so damn tired, he was about to fall asleep but remembered his little brother ‘his king’ was in the room so he dissipated his sex and tried to take a seat where he wouldn´t disturb the fast asleep woman.

Two heels struck on the rock floor and if not because he had turned his face on time he swore Papyrus had teleported beside him.

“OPEN YOUR MOUTH!” He ordered grabbing his shaft in one hand and reaching for the back of his older brother´s skull with the other.

“pap wha—Mmmph!”

Sans found himself with a mouthful of cock.

“FORM A THROAT, MUTT” Sans complied with moan

“THERE SO MMM GOOD! GOOD BOY!” Papyrus thrusts in the newly formed throat were fast and merciless; he is going to take what was his!

‘Ohh.. Sans that face! Cry for me!’ 

There was no resistance from Sans but he started to tear up from the pain in his throat and mandibles.

‘It barely fits… it almost hurts!’ Papyrus felt himself in heaven, at first he doubted that his brother would let him have his way but he was not refusing him… his arms were free to push him back and his magic was not dampened with so he could defend himself if the offensive shaft was really harming him.

‘No protest eh? Oh brother you are making me feel like you longed for this too…’ That was what the king hoped; it was a long time ago that he had been harboring these feelings towards his older brother… it became worse every time he watched him get beaten by shopkeepers after some thievery act and minutes after tend to his wounds by licking them… Sans blood like marrow has such a deep red color and it looked and smelled so good… that Papyrus could not think about anything else those lonely nights when they didn´t have anywhere else to sleep other than the dumps. He imagined the little skeleton bend to his every whim and order, to have his complete approval, for Sans to idolize him!

‘This is how I wanted you! Beg me to fuck you!’ 

“SANS, SANS, SANS! AGH!”

Papyrus released inside the needy mouth, Sans eye lights have turned for the third time into little hearts since he saw his brother´s member and his own release into the female´s womb…

‘Papyrus cum is spicy! So good!’ he licked every single drop of cum that threatened to fall from his aching jaw…

But then he remembers raising a little bundle of bones and damp sheets, the cries of the baby that asked to be fed, the little skeleton first bone attack, the lab… the proud moment when he was named captain of the Royal Guard, his smile when he was crowned king…

What dawns to Sans is pure g u i l t.

Guilt that he had let this happen.

Guilt at himself for not rejecting his little bro.

Guilt because… somehow… he knew this is his fault! How is it possible for his little brother has these feelings towards him but a misunderstanding in his brotherly love!?

And at the same time, he was completely sure that that ‘brotherly love’ was not the definition of their relationship…

He remembers the ‘punishments’ the captain of the Royal Guard has set upon him for this or that… Commands like “STRIP”, “FORM YOUR ECTO-BODY”, “TOUCH YOURSELF” and others were far from the definition of ‘brotherly’. The both of them knew this but neither called on it.

They both enjoyed it.

Sans knew since the beginning that it was a sick game, that they couldn´t be doing this, that even in a world where the weak were treated as property, his family, his brother, couldn´t do that to him… But since the day he accepted that collar, his ‘free will’ was taken and with that, his voice to reject the intensity of the games they played.

He accepted it all knowing that it would go deep until the very bottom, yet again, he never believed his little brother would go that far.

 

 

With eye sockets closed the red skeleton drank the ruby juices thirstily. He tried to take a hold of his spinning mind to no avail.

*SLAM!*

The closing of the door startled the yet dreamy skeleton and noticed that his brother had left the room.

‘He ran away…’ It was to be expected, even though, he still felt a sting of disappointment in his soul. ‘Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, maybe he just wanted a little help’ Sans lied to himself this way.  
He took a couple of deep breaths and un-summoned his sore throat. Turning his head to the sleepy form of his new mate made him a little bit better with the whole situation. ‘She must be bone-tired he he he’ he chuckled at his own pun and tried to bury the heavy disappointment that was left by his brother´s absence.

Yet again…‘What can that change? He would explain to me what happened? He would kiss me and tell me he loves me?’ Ha! He didn´t believe that, there must be a good explanation for his brother´s actions… something like... maybe he is in heat and that clouded his judgment?

‘Nah… He´ll tell me that that meant nothing to him that it was all just for fun…’ In the silent room Sans wiped a lone tear that came from one of his eye sockets.

‘… it´s ok, as long as he is happy I´m too… I won’t ask for shit out of him.’ And with that he went to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok listen… this is all fiction ok, rape is a really big deal for people who have been victims to it so please if you feel uncomfortable reading about this topic or if it triggers something, I´m really sorry but that´s why this site lets you put tags on the works SO YOU WONT READ SOMETHING THAT YOU ARE NOT OK WITH!
> 
> Stay healthy my people!


	5. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!Sans doesn´t know how to handle this

Chapter 5: The Day After

Sans wakes up with a groan… He turns his body to the left… no… to the right… not again… Sans couldn´t find a good position to fall back asleep. ‘Pap´s shouting to wake me up in t. minus three, two, one…’

…

Nothing.

‘Maybe he overslept?’ No it was impossible; he had overslept only three times in his entire life and the three of them where when he was sick.

Sans opened his eyes and found himself alone in a very fancy room, he was wrapped in very comfy and expensive red blankets, they were embroidered with the monster kingdom coat of arms, the symbol of the angel.

He scanned the room, it was wide open, ‘a suite?’ black and red scheme color in every inch and no windows, the only door he could see glowed cherry red with someone´s magic seal surely so he could not escape.

He tried to comprehend all the things that his eye lights registered but his headache was giving him a bad time. He removed the blankets ’a… a dress?’ and tried to sit on his sore, yet clean, pelvis ‘wait sore, clean? Why wouldn´t it be clean?’… Suddenly all the memories (sensations) of yesterday´s session came rushing to his mind.

The male´s needy groans, the heat emanating from their souls.

The guilt of having his body taken by another, the guilt of having enjoyed it.

The loneliness of both monsters accompanied with the mutual lust and the satisfaction of his release was… was…

“amaz—”

‘no.. NO!’

He wanted to punch himself, he wanted to dust but above all he wanted to cry in Papyrus´ arms and forget everything.

Sans started to sob uncontrollably, he hiccupped heavily pouring all the sorrow in his soul.

It was not fair… but then again, what has been fair in his life? The only good thing that has happened to him was Papyrus and now he doesn´t know if he will be able to see the taller skeleton again.

 

‘Shit.’

‘I woke up early in the morning, cleaned her, dressed her in the prettiest dress I could find, kissed her good morning, prepared breakfast for her and now here i´m listening to her crying her eye sockets dry as if she was given a death sentence’

*sigh*

‘Fuck’

Morning had been alright thus far, his brother was attending to his king duties and there was nothing important to do in the labs so he haven´t seen his brother since…

The hot cum pouring in his mouth, the spicy and heavy taste…

*groan*

‘I should stop with the imagery or else i´ll get hard as fuck’ the loud cries of his female turned his attention back to the sealed door.

‘should I go and… yeah sure she would want his rapist to hug her and tell her everything will be fine’

Yeah fucking sure.

Naming himself her rapist… hurts…. Why though? if that´s exactly what he was, he kidnapped her, stripped her, tied her and fucked her until she passed out…

Rapist is the right term.

Even with all the reasoning, it still hurt.

His mind wandered again, Sans heard her pleading, asking to be breed… asking for his cock so desperately, for his seed to fill her up and be full of his babies…

Sadly, in the morning, when he checked her there was no souling to be seen, and the only reminders of the nights happenings were the blue and red stains in the bed sheets.

Oh well…

Sans was not so fond of the idea of having babies really, well, he wanted them ok? the thing is that having them just because of having them was not appealing at all, it was all Papyrus idea. For the life of him he could not understand why was it so important for his brother the under population problem? The underground has always been like this, birth rates lessening and murder ones skyrocketing since Asgore made the law of ‘kill or be killed’. It was not anyone´s fault but that shit of a king that they had.

Thanks the angel the kid dusted him too.

Back on the problem at hand, the blue skeleton´s cries had faded out and now only sniffs and whimpers reverberated through the empty hall.

‘Should have made this room soundproof…’ 

With a snap of the red skeleton´s boney fingers the seal of the door broke and faded away.

*deep breath*

“good morning princess, food´s re---”

“Uuff!”

As soon as Sans opened the door, a flash of royal blue made a mad dash through it making the red skeleton fall unceremoniously.

‘Oh shit!’

Sans tries to reach her soul with gravitational magic.

*MISS!*

She had turned around the corner just in time for his attack to miss…

‘fuuuuuuck!’

Sans groaned and snapped his fingers to teleport away.

 

‘Run, run, run, run!!’

When the little blue skeleton heard the seal breaking he tried to make a bone construct but realized that his magic had been tampered with and decided to get up and try his luck by shoving his captor away and make a blind dash for an exit.

‘Yeah good plan, like that ever works’

…

In his defense Sans COULD shove away the monster standing by the door ‘a skeleton….’ He thought and that was the only feature he could manage to see from his captor before escaping the room he was held hostage.

‘This place… is this Asgore´s castle?’ from what he could register when passing rooms and halls the layout was identical to a fault to the old castle but there was a great difference, when all the pictures hung on the walls depicted peaceful life in the surface, some surface flower kinds not found on the underground, all painted by memory of course, the ones that he could check while running were very different.

Some of them featured very graphic monster massacres. Maybe depicting the monster-human war, but even that would not be as gore as these portrayals… right?

“hey sweetheart, ‘ice’ to meet you!” A voice rang from behind him. ‘wait… how? No one was following him!’ 

“gotcha!!” 

And indeed… his soul turned bluer with magic that was not his. Sans lost his footing and fell into his tailbone. Hard.

“Ah!” ‘Oh no, no, I want to go home!!’

Sans tried to struggle with the magic, but without his own that was impossible.

“easy there princess… c´mon there is nothing to be afraid now.” The monster said while getting near the trembling pile of bones in the floor.

“let me go…” Sans slapped himself mentally for sounding pleadingly.

“oh baby, begging already? didn´t i fuck you hard enough yesterday so you would understand your place.” His captor shrugged off his plea.

…

The red skeleton didn´t want to use the intimidation shit but… this chick has guts so maybe a rougher treatment IS necessary.

She decided not to answer.

Rattling of bones and the sound of boots where the only things that Sans could hear in the empty hall.

“what is wrong with my magic, what did you do to me?” With her back turned the little female tried to sound brave, she failed miserably. Not that he would be a complete asshole and call her on that. Nah.. he didn’t consider himself THAT of a brute.

“never heard of magic suppressants?” Sans asked instead.

“magic what? are you insane? what is that supposed to mean? what did you do to me!” The blue skeleton sounded outraged for some reason.

‘could it be…’ He stopped behind her for a second but started to walk again.

“don’t you have them in your universe?” while he was making that question the taller of the two stepped in front of the still trapped female.

 

‘uni-universe?’ Sans tried to say but was rendered speechless by the looks of his kidnapper.

“you… look like me”

“…” His captor´s eye sockets narrowed a little and suddenly bursted in laughter.

Thoughts of ‘what´s going on’ and ‘run away from him’ rang in his mind but his eye lights were still focused on the skeleton in front of him.

“he he he, sweetheart you have a self esteem problem or something? shit… girl you are beautiful! i´ma moldbygg compared to you”

*cough* *cough*

“I mean… err… you´re pretty ok?” He scratches the back of his skull.

“uhmm man… i look just like you.”

“no you don’t”

“yes i do”

“no you don´t!”

“dude we look the same! the only difference is the scars, the golden tooth, your magic color and…” 

Well they really don´t look THAT alike now that he checks the details.

“look sweetheart, i don’t know if you have used a mirror recently but you look cute and… mmm… your hips are wide and your face is… pretty ok! let´s stop with the subject!” By the time he ended his rambling the kidnapper´s face glowed red with embarrassment.

At his true compliment Sans turns a little blue on the cheeks but that went unnoticed.

Not giving too much thought to the obvious confession the blue skeleton tries something else to get information. 

‘ok… let´s see… can I check him at least?’

*CHECK

SANS (Underfell)

LV: 7  
HP: 10/10  
ATK: 10  
DEF: 10

*He is starting to like you

“what. the. fuck”

 

‘huh did she just check me?’

Her eye lights disappeared completely but checked again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

…..

“hey princess don’t you think that that´s enough” Sans said with sweat on his forehead.

It´s impossible to lie in your own description because the only one who can see it is the one who checks. Checking another monster is very private thing, usually you let others check you when in battle, need to be healed or your significant other wanted to see what you really think about them. If he had checked someone before Papyrus became king that action alone would had him thrown to a battle with whomever he checked.

She finally stops and somehow becomes paler.

“are you ok?” Sans reaches for her and strokes her cheek with one hand. The little one does nothing to shove the offending hand away.

The restraining magic is starting to fade out as he becomes exhausted.

“you… you are me? how… how is this even possible” Her whisper was almost lost if not for the silence of the entire castle.

“huh? Whatever are you talking about eh?” He tried again

“check me” Her eyelights returned and looked at him commandingly.

“sweetheart that´s not necessary if you do---”

“Check Me!” 

She demanded finally and he will be damned if he didn’t let her have her way. ‘Welp… I was going to do it anyway’ he finally thinks.

*CHECK

SANS (Undertale)

LV: 1  
HP: 1/1  
ATK: 1  
DEF: 1

*He thinks he is going insane.

“he?” The red skeleton could not muster another word. The blue gravitational magic faded completely from the quivering monster but she ’he’ didn´t notice as she ‘he’ was in a state of complete shock.

Sans couldn´t understand… How could this little beautiful woman be him? Ok, sure the timeline differences and different outcomes and all that shit but… hell! He technically fucked ‘raped’ himself from another universe and on top of that he… well…

Really like her.

He couldn´t deny it… her smell, her face when she ‘he’ was getting fucked and her ‘his’ blurred with lust eye lights… 

But above all.

His sadness… his fears… the emptiness he didn´t know he had all this time. It all went flying through the window when he first laid eye lights on her… She has done something that no other sex mate has done.

She satisfied him.

She made him feel complete.

She made him feel needed.

Pure bliss when he entered her. 

The waves of joy when they kissed.

Maybe even love towards her?

It was very obvious that there was a hell ton of questions to be answered… But right now, he had to do something about the motionless blue monster.

Sans claimed his counterpart´s mouth and kissed him trying to calm her down and forget about things himself.


	6. Mood Swings and Other Things Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A table for two.
> 
> Make it three....

Chapter 6: Mood Swings and Other Things Part I

“what the hell are you doing!” Sans shoved his red counterpart away after getting lost in the kiss for a couple of seconds.

“heh, you kiss pretty nice, for a virgin that is… hhmm well that´s not right anymore… i made you a woman. my woman” Sans tried to punch him in the face but the taller expected it this time. He grabbed both arms and pushed him to the ground.

Sans found himself laying on the ground with both hands up of his skull.

He struggled a little but, of course he was tired, his magic suppressed and his stamina gone with the little race… it was no wonder that he couldn´t put up a fight.

“even knowing that i´m you… you still kissed me, why?” Sans pupils trembled with doubt of the other skeleton´s actions.

“you should know sweetheart, you checked me”

‘true… is he starting to like me then?’

“but… but i´m a male” The blue skeleton retorted

“i´m gay” The red skeleton confessed.

‘…’

“but i don’t think that having a little pussy like yours counts as being a male so… what am i now? a bi?” 

“look, i´don’t know what you want but--”

“i told you yesterday didn´t i? i want to breed you” he said with a purr.

‘Ok this is it! this… me?... is crazy!’ But actually, he is right… Sans can eventually be breed and bear children for him…

‘so… he will be fucking me every night from now on…’ Sans cheeks turned blue and his slit formed involuntarily at the thought of endless nights of sex and passion.

“anyway… let´s just go back to your room and we can talk about all of this shit ok?”

His kidnapper released his hands but used blue magic with him again to trap him.

 

 

‘shiiiiit again…..?’

The red skeleton noticed the faint glow coming from under the blue dress and he knew immediately what it meant. She was aroused again, heh, seems like he didn´t take care of her heat completely…

‘sweeeeet…’

“hey baby… wanna get some help with your… err.. little problem down there…?” Sans summed his tongue and cleaned the string of saliva from his lower jaw.

The little skeleton eye lights followed the red tongue like a starving dog to a steak. No answer came from the mesmerized skeleton of course.

Not that the other expected one.

“i´ll take that as a yes sweetheart.”

“wha—no!”

But he was cut short by the magic that teleported them both to their room.

When they appeared again the red skeleton threw her into the bed.

“so… you want me to tie you again or…”

“fuck you!” The blushing skeleton in the bed spat.

“well honey guess what? that´s the idea!” Like the predator he is, Sans climbs up the bed and looms before her.

*SLAM!*

‘This shit again Papyrus? Urgh… fuck you man…’

Without warning the new king of monsters slammed the door and made his way into the room.

‘What the fuck!’

The king was covered in dust and some parts of his clothes were in shreds.

“bro, what happened?” His brother´s state killed any need to fuck in him.

“NOTHING THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN´T HANDLE. NOW I NEED YOU TO—OH DID SHE WAKE UP ALREADY?”

“pap! you can´t just flip this off! you´re the fucking king you can´t get attacked every time you give a royal statement in new home!”

“I FUCKING KNOW THAT SANS, BUT I HAVE TO! PEOPLE ARE NOT ABIDING TO MY RULES AND THREATEN TO DETHRONE ME RIGHT INTO MY FACE! I HAVE TO TAKE UP THE CHALLENGES OR ELSE THEY WILL THINK I´M A LUCKY BASTARD WITH A CROWN!!”

There was a beat of silence in which both brothers stared down each other in utter defiance.

“papyrus?” The blue skeleton eye sockets filled with beautiful luminescent tears and both, King and Royal Scientist felt a pang of guilt at the sight of the trembling female.

 

Sans couldn´t understand anything… This is NOT Papyrus, he knew his brother didn´t have a scar in his eye socket and shark like teeth, but his soul was telling him that this IS his little brother, someone hurt him and he failed in protecting him!

*hic*

“shhh shh sweetheart we didn´t mean to upset you” His counterpart cooed at him like some baby… he should shove him away again… but it really felt good to be tended to once in a while.

“pappy…” Sans soul felt heavy… he feels that he somehow failed his little brother… that dust was from his attackers he knew, that means he had to kill!!

Papyrus eye sockets grew wide at his old baby bones nickname. It has been decades since his big brother had used that word… It made him feel warm.

Moments later after the shock of seeing the little female’s tears, the king draped his arms around her pulled her into his chest were the red inverted heart was pulsing with concern.

“Calm Down”

Now it was time for the shorter brother to be surprised, it has been ages since the taller one has been this caring or had restrained his voice for the sake of a seemingly weaker monster.

This world had crushed their hopes and dreams a long time ago. 

“pappy, pappy i´m so soooorry” *hic* “you´re hurt”

Papyrus hugged him tight and waited until the sobs ebbed.

“HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT, WOMAN? DID SANS TELL YOU HE USED TO CALL ME THAT? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?” Papyrus didn´t understand, why would she be so distressed about his injuries… they are not life threatening after all and… weren´t they the kidnappers? Shouldn´t she feel happy about their deaths after what they did to her?

The confusion caused the taller skeleton to switch back to his normal tone of voice but there was an attempt to lower it.

“pap, remember i told you about the theories that led me to travel through the portal that brought me to her world?”

“YES…?”

“well… she is, i mean, he is an alternate version of me” Sans was sweating bullets and started fidgeting a little where he sat.

“…” Papyrus considered himself a monster of a very high intelligence… he was The Great and Terrible King Papyrus after all!!

But this time he should admit he couldn´t understand what his brother just said…

“ELABORATE, ROYAL SCIENTIST”

At the mention of his title, Sans straightened his posture and explained that the monster in his arms was the Sans of the universe he visited…

And no… he was a male not a female.

“YOU FUCKED HER SHE IS A FEMALE.” The king reasoned bluntly. For monsters with no genitalia, magic creates the appendages that better assimilate with their soul gender; after all, the soul is what dictates what you are, rather than physical constructs.

“umm yes but… actually… i´m not sure about that myself. his description said he is a male so… i don’t know what to think.”

Papyrus wasn´t the ex Captain of the Royal Guard by asking for information. His job entailed him to take it as quick and swiftly as he could.

*CHECK

SANS (Undertale)

*She fears for her little brother´s life.

“…” 

“well?”

“SHE IS A FEMALE SANS.”

“what did you see in the description?”

Papyrus quoted.

“no way, boss i swear i checked her!” now this is confusing… shouldn´t descriptions stay the same for the monster that are checking? Maybe it changed when Papyrus entered the picture? Fuck this is so crazy.

Sans quoted the previous description. Thinking better about it he checked her again.

*CHECK

SANS (Undertale)

*She is still in heat, you want to help her.

“… boss… i don´t know what the fuck think anymore” 

Papyrus disentangled himself from the little blue skeleton and to his fascination she had a faint blush and her breasts were summoned again.

“WELL SOMETHING THAT IS CERTAIN IS THAT SHE IS STILL IN HEAT… DO YOU NEED SOME HELP TAKING CARE OF HER?” The king reached and cupped one tit with his recently ungloved hand. The sensation made the blue skeleton shiver and sigh at the cold phalanges.

 

“mmnnhh no!” It felt so good but… wasn´t it his brother the one who was touching her… wasn´t he injured… what…

‘FOCUS!’

No, this was not his brother, these two monsters (fertile males) are the ones who kidnapped him (her). The other version of himself even raped him (made her feel good and satisfied!)… no, no, he can’t let them have their way with him (her).

“no, wait please, please wait!” he tried his best to grab the hand that cupped his left breast but it was obvious fast enough that the monster with Papyrus face was very strong and wouldn´t budge.

“now now, princess we just want to help your with your…. problem… so why don´t you let us…” he stops talking right when he draws a line down her collar bone and removes the thin fabric between them and those mounds of soft magic. The king allowed this and removed his hand from the way.

The three of them were rendered speechless.

‘Hell… I saw them back in my room but somehow… are they a little bit bigger?’ 

“daaaamnn sweetheart… they are bigger how did this happen?!” that answers her question.

Well, to be sincere she was not mad about it so…

‘I´m a male!! Why can´t I stop changing my own pronouns!’

“i don´t know… uhmm don´t touch them, they are sensitive” Sans tries to make eye light contact with her two captors but the only thing he can see in those eye sockets is lust.

Lust for her.

‘think fast what can i do to stop them…’

“you.. you can´t do this… papyrus… i´m a version of your brother so… i´m your brother from another universe, you can´t have sex with your brother, right?… and you… um.. red version of myself… why would you want to do anything to someone who resembles you so much?”

Papyrus regained his senses at her logic, yes she looked just like his brother… and yet.

She looked beautiful. He never thought that he would ever use a description like that to address other monster other than Sans but … she looked like a blooming echo flower, so radiant and fragile, so desperate for affection that when she admittedly says she doesn’t want anything with them… 

Her very soul was calling for them to love her, to cherish her… and by the look his brother was giving her… he felt the same way.

“i told you princess… i don’t care one bit that you are me… i will give you my love… do you want to feel our seed warm and cozy inside you sweetheart? does that sounds good to you?” The little red skeleton said with a purr.

‘yes, yes I want this!’

“y-yes… I mean… uhmm” She was torn between need and morals… how could he ask to have sex with herself and… her little brother.

His logical mind told him that they weren’t technically related, dang, they could even come from different parents and their magic was red! That meant that they were driven by determination, weird taking in mind that it was almost a toxic substance to monsters…

She was sure that if she wasn´t that horny, she would ask them how was it possible but…

Right now her pussy was aching, she felt so empty inside and last night session came rushing once more to her hazy mind…

“i want it please” She begged even though she knew it was not right to beg.

For some reason.

“Oh Shit”

“oh shit”

Both males whispered in unison before latching each one in her breasts.

A wanton moan escaped the female and grabbed both skulls so they could suck her tits better.

‘So cute… they look like babies… It feels so good. My nipples!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn hormones….
> 
> Also there is a belief where I live that your… feminine assets… become bigger and/or better proportioned after you do the do. In my personal experience the answer… Odd enough… is yes.


	7. Accepting One's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers having fun.

Chapter 7: Accepting One´s Fate

She was done for and she knew it, but oh what a way to die!

The two brothers were sucking greedily, there was nothing actually inside, no pure magic in her breast, there was no baby to feed… yet… ‘oh staaaaaaars what will they do when I start nursing their babies… lots of babies…’

‘no no stop thinking that way… I will… I will not let them impregnate me…’

“care-careful… with the teeth…” Sans hears her mouth mumble. ‘sharp teeth… they are pinching me! pain.. painful…’

The alternate version of Papyrus and himself tried to go easy on her at first, they started to rub her thighs while sucking each tit but then the other the native Sans reached under her dress and oh surprise, she hadn´t noticed she had gone commando all this time.

“hey baby, do you want something uhmm?” her red counterpart lets go of the nipple with a loud pop.

“yes…” She was panting already; the heat was uncomfortable but the red tongue that was still playing with her nipple felt delirious.

“what do you want?” one of the males asked.

“don´t make me beg ple- Ahh please! you´re sucking too ahh hard mmnhh…” The king decided just to smirk and keep playing with the swollen nipple and giving a massage to the forgotten breast now that his older brother was trying to make her cooperate.

“nah baby no need for that… another thing… it will be weird for you to say your own name when i fuck you so… you can call me red from now on ok? do you understand?” Red proceeded to kiss her gently; access to her mouth was easily granted with a needy whine before she answered.

The taller skeleton stopped for a second and thought about something.

“IF YOU ARE A SANS THEN YOU HAVE A PAPYRUS RIGHT.” It was not a question, but rather, something that could be deducted just with logic.

*dazed nod*

“THEN YOU SHALL CALL ME EDGE FROM NOW ON TOO, AM I CLEAR?” The king´s reasoning to this was that the only monster who could shout his name during sex was his older brother.

“heh thought you would go for ‘your majesty’ instead?” Red snickered a little oblivious to Papyrus reasoning.

“DON’T TRY MY PATIENCE ‘RED’”

 

“tou-touch me please…” Sans whined because both skeletons weren´t paying attention to her anymore.

“gladly”

Red spread her legs as if unwrapping a gyftmas present. He was careful with the dress though, it has been a miracle that he found it in the first place and there are just a handful of survivors that know how to sew.

He will be spending tons of money in dresses now, he thought.

“beautiful…” Red was salivating at the sight of the amazing pussy… and the best part….?

It was all his.

“ugh.. aaaahh… don´t move your tongue so… aaahhh much!” It was overwhelming; Edge was giving her skeleton kisses alternating with tongue play to the exposed chest… and he is not stopping any time soon.

Suddenly two fingers parted the wet lips and an expert tongue circles her clit. The effect is instantaneous.

“Ahh!”

An unrestrained moan pierces through the room; King and Royal Scientist can´t believe their luck.

She was all to be desired for a woman…

And they are going to enjoy her.

Red couldn´t take it much longer and thus he succumbed to his desires first, he removed his pants in record speed and lined himself up to her cunt.

Sans wanted to see him entering her so she lifted her dress a little, this made Papyrus sigh and one strong pull removed the whole dress from the petit form.

“OH SHIT…”

Sans couldn´t get his mind around the idea of her brother´s doppelganger swearing, of course it has not been the first time he does that, but still. Why had he swore anyways?

Sans blushed and felt her shame crawling up her back.

Her ecto-body was summoned without her realizing it; from shoulders to her toes all the bones where covered with a thin layer of his magic and the blue glow was reflected in the whiteness of the bones of the two males in front of her.

This had never happened to him before, yes he used to masturbate once in a while even though he was not in heat but now… now she was completely certain of one thing…

This was happening, this was real, he was no longer a man but a woman and now she is going to get breed by these two.

“STOP PLAYING AROUND RED, HILT IT!”

Edge said exasperated with Red slow reaction.

“as you wish!”

Red penetrated and pushed until the head of his shaft touched her womb.

“Ahh! so good please mooo—ahh more!” It stung really bad but in her blind lust she couldn´t care any less.

Red is quick to set up a pace for the thrusts, he works her sex into submission after the very tight beginning. Papyrus has other plans though.

She could only feel very long phalanges wrap around her arms before she is lifted. Red and Sans exchange positions so now Sans is the one topping, the red skeleton don´t mind it a bit because now he had a better view of the glorious naked body the blue female conjured for him.

“oh yes! ~ ~ ~” Red moans and thrusts upwards erratically.

“Ahh, Angh… har-harder, yes there right the—Arhg!” Sans was being loud she knew but she couldn’t help it, it felt so good! Her pussy was getting drunk with his precum.

Gravity worked against her boobs though, they were bouncing around and she tried to keep them steady by cupping them with both hands. 

It worked a little.

Edge was admiring his job from the side, both Sans and Red were splendid. They were glittering with sweat; panting and moaning desperately seeking their release, Sans moved her hands to stop her chest from bouncing…

Well, time to help himself it seems.

The taller pushed Sans roughly to Red´s chest, this made the male hiss for the sudden movement and hence slowing of his tempo. When he registered what his little brother was doing, though, he could do nothing more than stifle his laugh.

Edge inserted one phalange covered with his spit.

“no, not there Agh! please, no! it won´t fit!” The blue skeleton was outright crying while begging to be spared her fate! She had seen a glimpse of Edge´s shaft and it will surely rip her little butthole in two!

“IT WILL FIT, RELAX AND I´LL GO EASIER ON YOU” And he was keeping his word, the second digit came much more later until the first entered without difficulty.

Yes, it was getting easier with each phalange inside but Sans knew that his dick was almost the diameter of his fist… he had to escape somehow.

Red felt how Sans was tensing up… it was not from a near realease, no. It was fear, there all written in her face… ‘Shit… why does she looks even hotter when she is frightened’

He didn´t know, couldn´t explain it with words, it was a rush of excitement, like the one you get when running for your life but… better. 

Sans moved to slip into bed but Red wouldn´t get any of it, he repositioned her and impaled her deeper.

“Ahhh good, yeees!” Now that she was distracted the king prodded her butthole until it gave in.

“Ack!”

*SPANK!*

“Ahhhhh!”

Edge had spanked Sans. Hard.

Tears streamed down the blue skeleton´s face into Red´s, he felt a little bad… ‘that must´ve hurted’ he thought.

Red wanted to make her feel better so he gave slowed his thrustings so she could accommodate the new addition.

“I TOLD YOU, YOU COULD AND IF YOU DON´T BEHAVE I WILL SPANK YOU AGAIN” The king said with a grunt, he was having the time of his life!

He felt bad though so as an apology he turned Sans head to kiss her.

Tongue dancing and saliva dripping from their jaws Red couldn´t believe what he saw, it didn´t help that Sans was a version or himself…. His little brother looked as if he had wanted to kiss… ‘me?’ this entire time? Sans wore his face after all, (if not more feminine) but his nonetheless.

He had to ask him later.

“aaahhh, ahhh” Sans pained moans converted into pleasured ones and both brothers nodded to each other to keep going.

They thrusted in intervals so she wouldn´t be left empty, both rods touched sometimes when one of them lost rhythm. Edge took advantage of this to grab his brother’s length to ‘guide’ him into her cunt.

“aanngghhh yessss sooo close!” Sans tongue lolled outside of his mouth.

And they felt it… She was getting tighter and tighter.

Both underfell brothers started to thrust harder in reply to her wailing.

Sans cried one more time before a cry of satisfaction was heard, and then she went limp in Red´s arms… The shorter male gave a final groan before coming too.

The king came deep into Sans hole, when she was full and sated with their releases gushing from both of her holes, the taller put her down on bed gently. Edge made up his mind in the last minute; he lunged forward and grabbed Red´s head and took his mouth roughly.

Red complied willingly and devotedly, like an old promise, the brothers engaged in a passionate kiss, their teeth clanked a couple of times from their strength but they didn´t mind it one bit.

Edge smirked into the kiss, when he finally separated from Red, a string of their mixed magic saliva divided in two when it could hold no longer.

Without another word Edge wrapped his brother and his mate in bed when finally sleep took over him.

 

***

 

‘Oh my Angel’

She was having a mental breakdown.

‘Did I just… had a threesome with myself and my brother??’

Sans was panicking, after he came back from the high of his release he went to sleep but awoke minutes later he noted what they were still asleep.

He felt their release slowly coming out from both of the still conjured holes.

‘They are brothers why… why were they kissing!!??’ Even when she was so tired… Sleep was eluding her because of the turmoil of her thoughts.

Sans hadn´t noted how Edge´s hand had stroked his brother´s rod before… the kiss was the only thing fluttering in his mind. 

‘This is not fair! I wanted Papyrus to made love to me… And they get to be together this way!!’ His mind produced Edge and Red´s faces but. It was not the same! Her little brother would take her tenderly and lovingly, not roughly like the two did… Besides the only thing they want from him is children… nothing else.

And yet, she had felt both souls throbbing for affection, there was so much pain that was washed away every time she called for more, and the way Red´s eyes lights glowed and became hazy then in the peak of their passion tiny red inverted hearts appeared in those eye sockets and she could find it nothing but cute.

It was obvious that her hormones were blinding her, what other explanation was for a woman to call cute someone that kidnapper her. Sans doesn´t know how to feel anymore.

Red felt a little whimper coming from his alternate version.

“what´s the matter dear” Red said fighting his own exhaustion.

Sans sniffled twice before breaking water works, she sobbed into Red´s arms and the male felt his soul being stabbed by guilt.

‘What the fuck did we do to her’ He thought with a grimace.

One thing was to using her for a purpose.

But this? 

He knew right away that his feelings had bloomed into something else, something deeper and strong.

He fell in love with Sans.

“shh, shh, sans please don´t cry, i don´t like to see you cry” Red tried his best to sooth her to his best of abilities.

Thankfully Edge was fast asleep, he thought.

Sans felt sticky and uncomfortable, he wanted to get cleaned but was wrapped in the brothers hold, when she heard her counterpart trying to sooth her when she whimpered in distress. She let herself be taken care of and cried until she passed out in Red´s embrace.

 

**********

There was the sensation of being awakened…

‘ugh… five more minutes…’ He was sure he said that out loud but… who cares…

“FOR FUCK´S SAKE SANS WAKE UP”

“huh?”

Red sleepily sat on the bed and tried to rub the sleep from his eye sockets.

“where is the fire boss…” 

“SHE RAN AWAY YOU NUMBSKULL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is going to speak about his past self as “he, him, his” male pronouns present self is going to use female pronouns “she, her, hers” this is because she is coming to accept the change of her body.
> 
> But attention! Sans is in the ‘evolutive’ phase of the ‘transformation’ so she might suddenly switch pronouns when (s)he feels like a man or woman and change accordingly.
> 
> This is by no means a normal 'transition' like we humans undergo. This is against his wishes, uncouncious magic work. But as I said he will come up accepting it.


	8. Crazy World They´re Living In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys! guys! guys! GUYS! GUYS!
> 
> I`m HONORED to tell you about a new story inspired by my work! (The King's Orders) so please! please!
> 
> PLEASE! 
> 
> Check it out and give them some love!
> 
> you called for help... and somebody came
> 
> By
> 
> TruePeluche 
> 
> Also I don't know how to link so.... have it the hard way!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11527839/chapters/25877475

Chapter 8: Crazy World They´re Living In

Sans woke up with a throbbing pain in the lower body.

“ouch…”

He felt relived though; it seemed that his heat had gone for good this time.

The blue skeleton watched the sleeping form of his counterpart… Well it had been at least two days since they kidnapped him… 

And then…

Both brothers pounding into her for pure, delightful and meaningless lust…

Sans trembled but caught himself before a whimper escaped his mouth. He remembered everything and weirdly didn´t feel ashamed of himself like the previous time he woke up in a stranger’s bed.

These people weren´t strangers at all.

It was the two people he knew the best.

‘well that´s just sad isn´t it?’ It was sad indeed, Sans hardly knew anybody besides his bro and himself. Don’t get him wrong, in his life, he has been presented to at least half of the monster population and a good number of them know him by name but…

He didn´t really consider those as his ‘friends’ the only two people that he would dare to call that was Toriel or Alphys…. Even that would not ring to him as the truth to be honest…

A lone blue tear comes from one of his eye sockets, he didn´t realize of its existence until it hit the hand he was using as a pillow.

Sans didn´t know if he would be able to go back to his universe. Was Papyrus searching for him? Did he found his belongings in the old house in the Underground?

What would he think of him if he saw his liquids staining his mattress…

Would he be able to see him again?

‘What´s wrong with me I have to get out of here! Why haven´t I run away from these criminals!’

Sans checked this universe versions of the skeleton brothers.  
*CHECK

SANS (RED)

*He fell in love with you. You don´t believe it.

‘How could I!? After all they did to me! I wanted to have my first time with Papyrus not with him!’ Sans wanted to throw up.

*CHECK

PAPYRUS (EDGE)

*He loves Sans, you are a Sans.

‘…’ Sans couldn´t understand what he just saw.

‘no, no, this is not my brother… must remember that, he is not my sweet, loving, happy…’

‘tall, sexy, manly… little brother.’ 

‘Ugh… I´m really losing it fast eh?’ Sans couldn´t do anything else than to mentally face palm himself.

First thing he needed to do was get out of Red´s hold.

He pried himself slowly as to not waking the brothers up… It proved difficult because Red tried to encase him again with his big scarred arms.

‘Scarred? What happened to him?’ There were different kind of lacerations in his counterpart’s arms, some of them looked very old and some others were newer.

‘What kind of hellish place this has to be to make me fight?’ Sans knew for a fact that he preferred to talk down his opponent so if an alternate version of himself had to do it, there really was no other alternative than to fight.

Things were surely messed up here.

There were other questions too, he was completely sure that they both held royal positions, Edge was the King of the Underground and Red was the Royal Scientist if his memory can be trusted.

What happened here…? 

‘Welp, it´s not really my business. I want to go home.’ With renovated energy Sans tried once more to pry himself from Red´s clutch. He succeeded and he felt himself sigh from relief.

“miiiiiine…” Red opened his mouth and Sans was ready to make a blind dash again for the door but caught himself when he noted that the red skeleton was still fast asleep.

Sans huffed in annoyance and made his way very slowly to Red´s clothes and put them on.

‘Like hell i´m wearing a dress again.’

 

He didn´t close the door… It looked very heavy and the sound could wake the brothers in bed.

He was tiptoeing in the immensity of the halls… you would think that a castle this big would be swarming in servants, yet this was not the case here.

So many questions and no answers were driving him mad. 

Now the question is… how to get back from here to his own universe?

*****************

“YOU ARE A COMPLETE MORON! WHY DID YOU NOT LOCK THE DAMN DOOR?”

“as if you cared to lock it when you came!”

“OH COME ON, SHE IS YOUR PRISIONER, YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TAKING CARE OF THE APREHENSIVE MEASURES, NOT ME!! BESIDES THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE KING PAPYRUS WAS A LITTLE… DISTRACTED WHEN I ENTERED THE ROOM”

“hehe yeah sure ‘distracted’. Try ‘getting a boner’ instead”

Edge gave a threatening glare to his royal scientist and he just shrugged as an answer.

The fell brothers were on his way to the lab. The only good thing the previous royal scientist left was the camera system in the whole underground. No room was left without surveillance footage, so it was impossible for the little female to run away from them.

She WON´T get away from them.

N e v e r .

 

Red had remodeled the lab to his licking; gone were the stupid anime shit Alphys recollected during her stay in the lab. He also found thousands of photos and video tapes from said surveillance cameras… Undyne in all of them. What a fucking surprise. He erased it all of course.

“WHY IS THIS PLACE SO SMELLY!?”

“don´t whine about it, your ‘majesty’. that´s the way i found this place and the smell hasn´t gone off, it´s the amalgamates fucking fault not mine”

They entered the lab from the elevator that carried them from new home to the true lab. It being in the bottom floor, they needed to reach one of the farthest rooms where the recording room is.

“WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO SET IT UP IN THE FARTHEST ROOM??” Edge was getting impatient; he remembers that the recording system used to be in the first floor, where the previous royal scientist used to work. 

*pant* *pant*

“well… huff… if the lab hadn´t been trashed when i took charge i would have left all the equipment as it was”

They reached the room and got to watch all five underground regions. The castle was off limits of course, Edge didn´t want survivors seizing the labs and knowing Red´s and his every move from there.

“just let me…” Red started but cut himself short after checking the last two hours of video.

There was nothing.

No blue skeleton with his clothes, no people surrounding said skeleton or claims of ownership for that petit beauty.

Nothing…

“WELL?” Edge was getting impatient wondering what would happen to an unmarked female out there.

He didn´t want to imagine.

“nothing…”

“DIDN´T YOU SAID THE CAMERAS WERE FOOLPROFF??!!” Security was important for the new kingdom, this camera system has saved their asses more than one time during the conflictive weeks after the coronation.

“well… maybe the magic suppressor worn out?” Red scratched the back of his head after voicing his doubt.

“NO, WE USED THE SAME DRUG ON DIFFERENT KINDS OF MONSTERS.”

“not on skeletons”

“THERE SHOULDN´T BE MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE.”

“hmm” Red hummed without confirming or denying Edge´s belief, the truth was that they were fairly stronger than the normal population, their endurance to DT was proof enough of that.

They didn´t melt.

Other monsters did.

Red remembers the pain of the injections, Edge was too young to remember the pain, thank the fucking stars for that. The Gaster Bastard (that´s how Red called him since childhood) was their caretaker, more like their owner. He used to use them as little rat labs, which was better than to die from starvation or someone who wanted some free EXP.

That´s what he believed at first.

Then the DT made him want to meet the same fate the melted ones did. 

Of course he always, ALWAYS, asked Gaster to be injected first, so if he died, Edge would be spared the same fate and the ex royal scientist will mark whatever he was trying to do as failure.

Thankfully or regrettably that never happened.

Back to the problem at hand, Red was using all the networks to check on the blue skeleton´s whereabouts.

Camera feedback, nothing.

Undernet, nothing.

Old MTT network, now named just Monster Net, nothing.

Not that anyone would give information for free.

But it was good to give it a shoot.

“HOW COULD SHE DISAPEAR JUST LIKE THAT, I WON´T STAND THAT YOU LOSE THE ONLY FEMALE THAT YOU GRABBED, I WILL GO CHECK ON MY OWN AND YOU BETTER REPORT IF YOU SEE HER!!” Red could feel the unease oozing from the taller, he was worried. If anyone took Sans there is a high chance that he was going to be sold to the highest bidder.

Or worse, sell her to be a rental breeder.

Some monsters have joined a new royal guard to fight the illegal breeder lessors. These scums for monsters lease females to be breed and after giving birth to the lessee offspring, they are set for rental again, and again. 

Once the king found out about people doing this, they were executed in the public plaza.

Not even that stopped others from trying.

***********

Sans is a very resourceful monster. He knows just about anything anyone had to offer in the underground.

Thousands of resets made sure that he knows about such things.

And that´s exactly what bring him here where he is right this moment.

In the trash.

After escaping from the mad brothers, he had to make a stop in the kitchen to refuel his magic. Even though he still had no access to it, it was a wise man’s move to have it replenished just in case. Later on, he found himself trying to locate all the blind spots on the surveillance system Alphys set up in his own universe, he usually used silent alleys and lifeless spots to use his teleportation. No use on letting her know about it, the less people knew about that, the better. He dropped all guard when Frisk freed them and broke the barrier because it became just impossible to keep on the secret after Frisk blurted it out in one friend´s gathering or another.

He didn´t took it to heart, the child had so much to say after being terrified in the underground during so many resets, that when they finally succeeded to verbalize themselves, no one could stop the little kid from their spiels.

He wanted to go home.

Thankfully no one was around. Be it the multiple dusty spots on the roads or something else but there was no souls to be seen.

Good.

‘If this is another universe, that only means that Gaster´s theories were right and somehow this version of myself, Red, was able to cross the void and reach another realities.’ This makes the blue skeleton think.

‘If it was me (and it is) where would I work with the machine?’ Sans was reluctant at first, but in the end decided that he was too lazy to move the machine Gaster left so his destination is.

Snowdin.

Sans was walking through the intricate sewage system.

And you would ask, why would monster´s need one if they don´t go to the bathroom like humans?

Well… monsters still bath, clean their clothes, their houses, etc. for the Angel´s sake!

‘what is this?’ Sans recalls going through the sewage system with his brother in arms, that of course was before HE found them and took them to the lab.

There used to be more room.

Less traps.

Or perhaps, none at all?

It was obvious for him that these tunnels were mostly used for assassinations, it was understandable, tunnels were out of sight locations, very deep and easily accessible. Noise made by any unfortunate victims is lost and if someone were to try to locate a pile of dust… 

That would be almost impossible.

The blue skeleton shudders in fear but keeps going onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Did you get the song reference?
> 
> Note 2: Red hates anime!


	9. Looking for the Princess (Princess Hunting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The runaway princess is located.

Chapter 9: Looking For The Princess (Princess Hunting)

‘I Can´t Understand How Did We Managed To Lose A Monster In My Kingdom’ Edge was losing it with Sans disappearance, he couldn´t trust his subjects to not to take advantage of her.

‘Him’ he remained himself, it was so difficult, it was easier to call him a female after looking at that beautiful blue translucent sapphire for a body he has.

A woman fits him better for a description.

The king was salivating, he couldn´t understand where this want for the little monster came from. The need to protect her.

Make sure she won’t escape from them.

Trap her.

Tie her up with ribbons.

Make her beg to cum…..

‘Stop’ 

To breed her with tears down her skull shouting their names…

'Imagine Things Won't Help Any!'

Edge always thought to himself that he wouldn´t want to make a family with no other than his own brother. After all, he was the only monster worthy of the Great and Terrible King Papyrus, or that´s what he thought until now.

Sans was strong.

Not the same strength they had.

A different kind.

He was not sure what kind it was, but it made him want to break him.

*MTT tune*

“DID YOU FIND HER?”

“the sewer alarms went off, Sans is down there.”

“SHE IS IN THE SEWER SYSTEM HUH?” Edge scratches his jaw in meditation.

“that´s right, i told you it was a good idea to invest on those things.”

“YES, YES, LATER ON I CAN GIVE YOU SOME KIND OF… REWARD” The king all but purred the last word with all the double meaning there.

*audible gulp from the phone*

‘Music To My Ears’

“BE READY WHEN I REACH THE CASTLE”

“yes, your ma-majesty”

The taller skeleton couldn´t contain the smirk that graced his features, he regally walked back to the castle and decided to change his royal garments with something he could throw away after today.

They are going princess hunting.

 

‘Ugh fuck why now!’ Red´s heat started in the worst moment possible.

‘why couldn´t it wait another week argh!’ after hanging up with his brother and that… suggestive promise he got, he found out that the disturbance in his magic this morning was entirely his heat´s fault.

‘fucking fantastic!’

Red, wanting to release some of the heat, started to touch himself.

‘I should tracking Sans down no fucking my own hand!!... mmmnn Sans….’

“aaahhh grrrr mhhh” The red skeleton bit his hand as to not let any more moans from escaping his mouth.

Red was back in the castle and seated in his bed. His legs dangling from the edge of the bed and his left hand busy with his weeping dick.

‘Oh so good… mmmhhh’ Red´s movements were well practiced, he was a master in self care.

Hundreds of lonely nights, his only teachers.

Red wouldn´t often pay to get his heat satisfied… Sluts were expensive and a real luxury for monsters that were underpaid.

So the red skeleton would only barter for sex, making favors and running errands were his usual modus operandi before his heats struck.

“aaahhh ahhh ahhh” Red was using two expert hands now, one of them stayed put while he thrusted in it and the other was playing with the tip.

*doorknob rotation noises*

Red had learned his lesson, this time he locked the door before he started playing with himself.

Albeit he didn´t hear the noise the doorknob did over his pants and moans.

“mmmhhh haa haaa so go-good…” He was desperate for satisfaction now, gone was the self control.

A memory of Sans flashed through his mind. He was under him, blindfolded and begging for release.

He was thrusting into those wet little virgin blue folds…

“aaaAHH” 

Red came into his hand, ribbons of his seed coloring the rug in his room and after coming down from his high he proceeded to clean his mess and put on some other clothes.

 

The Great and Terrible King Papyrus stood in front of his sibling´s bedroom door with a great dilemma.

Should he break down the door and enter forcefully?

‘No, That Would Make Him Freeze And Stop’

Should he enter anyways and order him to proceed?

‘It Would Not Be Too Different From The ‘Punishments’ From Before’ Him being the only witness of Red’s sins.

“aaahhh ahhh ahhh”

‘Fuck It, I´m Going Inside!’

*doorknob rotation noises*

‘HE. LOCKED. THE. DAMN. DOOR.’

Edge was fuming now, he didn´t want to kick open the door. Last time he did, it took several weeks to find someone to do the repairs.

The two of them had been very busy since his repopulation decree.

“mmmhhh haa haaa so go-good…”

‘Looks Like He Is Almost There’ Forgetting about his anger at the locked door, the tall skeleton´s hands twitch wanting to lower his own zipper but decides on just turn on the recorder of his phone.

‘Should´ve Done That Since The Beginning…’ He regretted.

After a little while of pants and moans, an ecstatic shout came from the closed door.

Edge clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Yet another opportunity lost.

He strode back to the royal chambers (and soon to be their love nest), not that he will admit it.

********************

“well, shit”

“YES INDEED BROTHER”

Both fell brothers had reached the only exit the sewer system had and that was in Waterfall. The monster´s waste waters will end up in the pit of the abyss so they decided to look for their princess there.

But what they found was complete destruction.

Large blue and white bones decorated the muddy floor and ceiling. 

There was a battle, and they were the only ones with bones for attacks so these were surely Sans´ magic.

The magic suppressor wore off.

“LOOK FASTER YOU LAZY ASS”

“that´s what i´m doing boss!” Red but shouted.

The smaller brother shout echoed through the cave, it even drowned the waterfalls.

‘Is He That Worried?’ Edge felt confused; yes he himself was starting to like his brother´s blue counterpart but… The panic in the other´s voice made him feel that Red wouldn´t withstand something bad happening to Sans. 

‘Humph! What Do That Mutt Think! That I Can´t Protect Them Both! HA. THAT IS A CHALLENGE AND I´LL BE DAMNED IF I LOSE!’ 

 

‘shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, where the fuck is him, let us find him before he dusts, please, please, please, please.’ Red felt his soul beating frantically. 

He was running from place to place trying to make heads and tails of this situation. The only thing that is certain is that Sans had been into a fight with… Someone and that if the attacks weren´t fading away he was still alive, in battle or captured, but alive!

That made him a little bit better.

A little.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!*

“WHAT WAS THAT??!!” Edge had no idea what it was and Red didn´t want to discuss one of his little secrets.

“uhmmm” 

Welp, that was not a secret anymore.

Sans stood with one hand outstretched, two Gaster Blasters still fuming from the maws. Eight monsters were badly scorched at the end of the destruction path.

Red was sweating bullets now….

All of them had 1 HP left.

He knew very well those symptoms… It was Karmic Retribution. Sans sported his same abilities…

What finally made the brothers react was Sans staggering and finally he lost to gravity and fell to the ground. Gaster Blasters dissipating to the void.

“SANS!” It was the first time Red wished to be as tall as Edge… Edge was carrying Sans bridal style by the time he finally reached them.

“quick, to the lab!”

 

 

“Annghh” Sans felt his bones stiff with disuse. Something was attached to his soul and that´s what made him startle back to consciousness.

“what is this…” there was a…

“morning babe.” Sans heard someone… ‘Red?’ from one side of the bed… they weren´t in the castle anymore… it looked like the labs back in the underground…

‘i´m still in the underground, with these… alternate versions of us’ The blue skeleton remained himself.

“hey uhm… how do you feel”

“…”

Sans didn´t want to speak, if he was trapped here for who knows how long, he might as well keep to himself and don´t get too familiarized with these skeletons.

At his lack of response the red skeleton visibly deflated, he had looked so happy at Sans awakening that it almost hurt to watch the disappointed look in the others face.

Almost.

Sans didn´t want to sympathize with them.

“…” The more time passed, the more it became an awkward silence until Red decided to speak up again, if just not to drown in the silence.

“so uhm, pap- I mean Edge is off on king´s duties i guess…”

“…”

“you’d be wondering where are you now right?”

“…” Sans decided to turn his head to the other side, away from the hurt red eye lights.

“uhmm well in the labs so…. ungh…”

“ok, sweetheart i´ll… i´ll be just outside if you need me, and for whatever it´s worth…”

“i´m sorry, love.”

Sans heard the door close and he waited just a little longer to let his tears fall down. He didn´t know how to deal with Red´s words… no not the words.

The feelings.

His tone.

He said the last sentence with so much reverence, and sadness that San´s soul pounded hard with… what again….

Longingness.

But for what he didn´t know.

‘Why am I even wondering about my feelings here, this doesn´t change anything, they are my kidnappers, nothing else.’ Sans kept lying to himself.

It wasn´t working.

Without any more interruptions, the blue skeleton falls back to slumber with tear tracks in his face.

 

“haaaaa…..” Red let an exaggerated sigh echo in the adjacent room from where Sans is held.

“just dandy…” The poor skeleton wiped his hand over his entire face groaning.

‘There is no way to fix this… is it?’

Red was considering his options, Sans wasn´t happy, of fucking course he wasn´t, he surely wanted something he couldn’t give him.

His freedom.

Being almost killed by the people that were SUPPOSED to answer to Edge didn`t help either.

The red and black clad skeleton couldn´t see himself freeing Sans… not in this life time, not ever, he wanted him to stay by his side, he didn´t even know where all these emotions were coming from, he never felt so lost at the thought of losing someone other than Papyrus… his little brother and Sans… He wanted his family to stay close.

‘HA what a joke, what kind of family does what we did to Sans!?’ The turmoil of his own regret was getting worse. That was not the way to act.

He would have taken his time to get to know Sans better, to let him to like Red… or not. Red wasn´t even sure if that would have worked.

There was nothing in him that would appeal to the wonderful and petit blue skeleton.

And their world?

What did it had to offer?

There was only hopelessness in the citizens eyes and rage towards the humans…

An insatiable hunger for power.

Red knew very well what LOVE did to a monster, every time you gained LV it struck to your soul like a thirst you can´t satisfy.

And it was maddening.

There were few cases, but as the second in command, figurately speaking, he was the one to deal with all of those dumb fucks who dare to engage the King into a battle.

He was the impenetrable wall that many faced and none could destroy.

With all of this considered…

‘How can we offer security to that monster if we fight for our own lives on daily basis?’ And more importantly…

‘How could they take care of the children Sans might carry in his womb…. Unh…’ Well that thought surely brings them back to square one, right?

Sans is a male, he can´t carry children…

Can he?

It was clear as day that his description while aroused was a female one, but then, how come it changed to a male just after his ecto-body disappears?

When they found him in the dumps in Waterfall they rained checks on him to see if the battle had taken a toll on him.

His magic levels were low, but thankfully his one HP stood tall. Thanks the Angel. What they found though, and as Red had been telling the king is that effectively.

Sans description used male pronouns, not a female ones.

In Edge´s defense, he only blinked once completely lost with what he saw before keeping his march to the lab to tend to the little skeleton in his arms.

Red knew it was time to speak with his brother about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans never had to deal with this kind of feelings before...
> 
> None of them had to before.
> 
> They need help.


	10. Between Love and Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> Fontcest/Fellcest for this chapter.

Chapter 10: Between Love And Reason

“pap… we need to talk”

After being sure all routes of escape Sans might take are sealed off with a thick layer of Red´s magic and damping the little sleeping skeleton magic again, the royal scientist proceeds to have an audience with his king.

King Papyrus graciously sat in his throne; two well trained guards were at his disposal should an enemy arise.

The King didn´t really need them, he could take up to twenty monsters with varying LV just by himself but he had to keep appearances to his people.

At the scientist and brother´s request he waved off his two guards for some privacy.

Edge had little time to think about his brother and the little skeleton they were… ‘housing’. But in his free time he tried to solve the new puzzle that befell him and of course he is the Great and Terrible King Papyrus and will be able to solve it in no time!

Though the answer still eluded him.

He loved his brother, that was for sure, that had been the only truth he had ever felt completely certain in this world was that he is in love with his brother. 

More than brotherly love…

“WHAT DO YOU NEED BROTHER?”

Even so…that is their reality.

They were born brothers.

Nothing to do there.

But.

Maybe.

“ugh…” Sans looked skittish.

The king hated that years and years of verbal abuse on his part had made the smaller skeleton this…

Frightened of him.

Sometimes it scared him to no end that Red would one day be so fed up with his shit and would leave him behind.

There was nothing that tied them together. Not really. They were family yes but it was very common for people to leave when they felt strong enough to face the world.

“WELL?”

“it´s about Sans… he… doesn´t deserve this.” Red didn´t go into detail.

The two of them knew what the royal scientist was talking about.

*royal sigh*

“I KNOW” Edge couldn´t deny that, while exciting, what they were doing was heartless.

And still, the mere thought of the blue skeleton fat with either of their children made him not want to let Sans go.

Ever.

“it was my fault… i should have… i should have made him fall for me first and then bring him here and-”

“ENOUGH” Edge halted Red´s guilt trip. ‘Why Is He This Emotional?’

Edge regarded the other skeleton with his keen eye lights, there was something he was missing.

And suddenly, realization.

Well, it was more a matter of smell.

Red was in heat, somehow Sans´ heat must have triggered his, and while Red´s was only starting, monsters used to be more sentimental during it. That gave fertilization a better chance, after all, there needed to be love, hope and compassion to create an offspring.

What in the stars made him think that having a baby was as easy as to capture a female?

Neither of them really gave any thought to the ‘consensual’ part as there were reports that with enough intent a pregnancy was possible even if the female did not want it.

“I WAS THE ONE TO ASK FOR A QUEEN, YOU ONLY ABIDED TO MY WORD. I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM”

Red looked like he wanted to oppose but finally decided to swallow it, it was his word against that of the king.

“WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS WITH HIM?” 

“are you letting me decide what to do?”

“OF COURSE, HE IS YOURS, I GAVE HIM TO YOU”

Red smiled brightly to his younger brother ‘Fuck, If Only I Could Make Him This Happy’ Edge lamented once again the poor status of their relationship.

“uhm there was another thing…” Sans started

“WHAT IS IT?”

“about the…” blowjob I gave you, Red tried to say but just the remainder of the best blowjob he had ever given.

Unconsciously Red lapped his teeth with his slimy red tongue. Edge eye lights followed the appendage as it slowly tended the golden tooth in his upper jaw. 

Edge arose from the throne, the sudden action made Red give a step back.

‘Why the hell is he so tall?’ Red asked himself for the hundredth time in his life. ‘So handsome’ he added when the king approached him. That line of thought made him blush from embarrassment.

“WE SHALL TAKE THIS CONVERSATION TO THE ROYAL CHAMBER”

“bu-but why, your majesty?” Red´s cheeks felt hot ‘must be my heat, i have to get away and take care of it’

“BECAUSE YOUR KING SAY SO” The taller grabbed the frozen little skeleton in his arms and took him away to their destination.

Now in the royal bedroom Edge let go of the paralyzed male, Red almost tripped on his own weight but caught himself on time.

“YOU MAY SPEAK NOW” As he spoke, Edge removed the royal cape and the golden armor.

“so… uhm…” ‘ohhh shit it fits him so good…’

‘why do you have to take it so slowly, is he teasing me?’ 

“WHAT? … CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE” The king purred the last part as he slowly approached his older brother.

‘oh my Angel….’ Red could see the red glow coming from his own pants; it tinted the bones near the pelvic zone with his magic color.

“YOU ARE IN HEAT, DEAR BROTHER”

‘huh?’ When Edge stated the obvious, the little skeleton aroused mind could hardly comprehend it.

“YOU ARE IN LUCK, MINE IS JUST STARTING RIGHT NOW” Edge having complete control over his magic, could exactly know when his most weakened state started, this control has saved him from going on battle campaigns in disadvantage because of his lust.

“b-boss… what are yo--” Red´s body tumbled to the king sized bed and he groaned at the rough treatment.

Edge didn´t say anything as he removed his belt and lowered the zipper of the raven black pants.

At the sight, Red whimpered and tried again to scramble away and hide from the other male, this of course was unsuccessful for him and it only enhanced his little brother´s need.

“we- we can´t do this…” Red tried to reason with the aroused Edge but he was already stroking his length lazily.

“AND WHY WOULD THAT BE?” Edge teased with a smirk. “WE HAVE PLAYED THIS GAME FOR A LONG, LONG TIME DEAR BROTHER, I THINK IT´S TIME…”

“YOU STOP” He lifts the stunned brother up by the collar.

“HIDING THINGS” black shorts flew away.

“FROM ME” Red´s shorter form is thrown to the bed.

“what?!” Red defended himself “i-i… uhmm”

Edge didn’t wait for a complete answer and flung himself to his brother petit form when he tried for the last time to get away. 

‘Not Today Sans’ The king finally has his prey.

Red squealed pitifully once Edge´s full weight hit his bones.

Not knowing the existence of his conjured member, Red moaned when he felt Edge´s boney fingers encase it.

“annnggh…” Half lidded eye sockets tried to see what his younger brother wanted to do, and when realization hit he couldn’t stop his excitement.

‘so big, his dick is so big…. If he put it inside…’ Red salivated at the thought.

“NYEHEHE. LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?” 

“ye-AHhh” 

Again, Edge cut him short and decided to move fast, it would do no good if Red regained his senses at this point.

Large phalanges started to pump Red quivering dick… and it felt amazing.

“ahh ahh b-boooss…”

“WHAT IS WHAT YOU WANT” 

The two make eye contact and Red tries to send his plea through the connection.

Edge clicks his tongue “NO, NO, BROTHER YOU SPEAK TO ME… OR ELSE…” The taller removed his hand and instead stroked his length.

Red whimpered and blushed at his brother´s tone “to-touch me mo-more, please”

“SINCE YOU ASKED SO NICELY” Edge takes his brother smaller dick and press his own until they can rub each other. He gathers their pre cum to use it as lub and before the other noticed the pumping had started. “HERE IS YOUR REWARD”

“Nnghh” Red tries his best to stifle his moan so he bit his free hand as hard as he can. This also helps distracting his aroused mind with pain. A pleased groan comes from above him.

‘Pa-papyrus?’ The little skeleton couldn´t believe his eyes, it was the first time he had seen his brother in such a blissful state. Edge had closed his eyes and a smile displayed into his features.

It was not a smirk, he noted, it was a real smile.

“nnghh your ma-majesty…” He couldn’t believe his ears, his bigger brother was moaning below him and now he can do whatever he wanted with Red!!

But.

He couldn’t just have his way with his not-entirely-consent-or-rational brother.

Not yet.

Their first penetrative sex will be when Red is his Queen.

Thinking about it better it was a good idea to marry his brother and the other Sans as his concubine, that way the issue about not being able to have children with his brother would be solved and after a heir is born Red, could have his offspring with Sans… 

That way all of them would be happy.

Leave it up to the Great and Terrible Papyrus to solve all the puzzles Nyehehehe!!

“mo-move, Move!!”

Red´s plea bring the king back to reality. At his lack of movement Red starts to thrust his hips into his little brother´s sex. At the sight of his big brother´s eagerness Edge wraps an ungloved hand in their cocks.

“KEEP MOVING GRR… DEAR BROTHER…” And Red did as told, the little skeleton could only register that one request before coming in his brother´s hold.

“yes papppyyy ahhh!!” 

Edge followed shortly after with a groan. Before the king laid an unraveled skeleton. Satisfaction radiated from the petit form. 

This is exactly what the taller had ever wanted, that expression of pure bliss and satisfaction in his brother´s face, sweat in his face and saliva coming from his mouth. Their juices mixing where they hit Red´s face.

He was a m e s s.

And the only responsible for that was none other than The Great and Terrible King Papyrus.

As it should be.

“READY FOR ROUND TWO, BROTHER?”

“y-ye-yeah….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are they doing?


	11. Flower you today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200+ Kudos ????
> 
> 4000+ Hits?????
> 
> Wow.... I ... haha I never thought anyone would like my lame writing.
> 
> I have an announcement to make.
> 
> I'm writing another kustard fic!!! 
> 
> Yeah because I have SO MUCH spare time.
> 
> *dies*
> 
> It's not yet edited so I will post it when the time is right ok? I will give you little spoilers as I upload chapters in here though.

Chapter 11: Flower you today?

Morning came rolling earlier than Red had ever expected, not even when he was busy with the plans for monster kind and the machine was being built his bones ached like this. ‘ugh…’ he never was this tired before.

There was a little itch in his pelvis.

‘what?, did i just cum on my sleep?’ The room was completely dark, so he turned a bedside light. He moved his limbs to scratch the itch but when he reached that spot he froze.

There indeed was something sticky between his legs, but, it was not all his, there was a darker red.

Papyrus´ magic.

Red started to panic… ‘Did… did I had sex with boss?’ He tried to dive in his memories for answers but he came with nothing at all. He remembered up to when the king…

Rubbed their lengths together increasing tempo, pap´s pants and groans every time his hips tried to get more friction…

Red´s cries for more…

Asking his little brother!

‘oh my god what else did we do?’ Afraid of having an answer he quickly went to the bathroom and tried to wipe away their releases from his bones as if trying to erase his sins. The red skeleton knew very well that they crossed another line, another barrier of self control Red had created between them gone in a single night. He had to admit that since Sans arrival to the darker world, they have been more open with each other, there seemed to be more communication yes. But that created more openings to break said walls.

They are just getting deeper in shit right?

Sure they are.

Trying to make some normalcy out of the situation Red steadies his pulsing soul and go back to his duties and after that they can have breakfast with his brother and their guest.

*********************

Sans couldn´t sleep so well after Red´s visit so he decided to make heads and tails of his options while he tried not to think on the lacy dress sitting on one of the tables.

One of the things he realized with annoyance is that now he is sporting a black collar with red stitches, a silver tag attached to it. ‘Red must have put it when they rescued me’

‘ok, what the hell… “rescued me?” oh yeah as if it wasn´t their fault to begin with…’ he thought angrily.

The tag said, “Property of The Royal Scientist, Sans The Skeleton”

“property ha! no fucking way…” Sans groaned for the tenth time since waking up. He had tried to remove it several times by now but it seemed to be sealed by a potent spell.

He was glad that the fight didn´t end up on having to dust someone in the Dumps. He has tried to talk down the murderous flower before an “n” potency number of times but this fight left him with a bad taste in the mouth… These monsters choose to be bad, choose to do bad things. It is, after all, the very nature of monsters to be compassionate, loving and hopeful. To not to see any of those traits on the alternates of his fellow acquaintances was a rough awakening that, in fact, this is not his home.

Nor a place he wished to be…

*knock* * knock*

“who´s there?” Sans didn´t think too much about it until it left his mouth.

‘sure because jokes are the only things i´m good at…’

“flower”

‘it´s so dumb, everyone knows that one’ it´s like all bone jokes… it´s impossible not to know every single one when you are made of the stuff.

“flower who?” And then why is he playing along?

Red steps inside the white room.

“flower you today…” they meet gazes and there is a loving and regretful expression on the taller skeleton “sweetheart?”

The other skeleton was freshly bathed, bone colony washed over his senses and somehow it smelled like the one Papyrus often purchases… this one has a most earthly smell to it though. ‘if i close my eyes, I can imagine paps is here… oh… papyrus…’ 

“…” 

“… good morning sans… are you not ready yet?” The red skeleton eyed the unused dress and back to the blue skeleton.

“i don´t use dresses…”

“heh, what a shame… you look sansational on them.”

That one robbed him a smile…

“hey… i knew you would eventually crack over one of my puns… at least a little bit…” The scientist looked proud of himself. He walked up to where the dress sat, grabbed it and unlaced the back.

“c´mon babe, let me help you with it.”

This made the smile on the other skeleton´s face drop and he wrapped himself further in the thin blanket.

*sigh*

Blue magic encased his soul and Sans waited for the rough pull that was sure to come…

But it never did.

Instead, he was gently lifted from the bed; his hospital gown was removed. During this, Red´s eyes trailed over every single bone in Sans body.

“uhmm hello? my eye sockets are over here” Red chuckled at him and the blue skeleton could perceive the red skeleton´s phalanges twitching with the need to touch. Yet he could take control of himself.

After what seemed a complete check on every single bone of his body, Sans is finally lowered into the dress…

‘welp so much of not wanting to.’

Sensing his displeasure Red spoke again. “well… can´t have you running around in the nude, as much as… it would make a good show…” *wink* “i don´t want any jerks trying to get you again” 

That made the little one remember. “why… why is this world so…” so evil?, so corrupted?, so… 

Lost?

“what? murderous?” 

“yeah…” ‘kind of…’

“well, you can thank that scum of king asgore for that, good thing that little shit got rid of him”

“wait… i don´t understand… did someone killed him here and… ‘good thing?’ what do you mean?” This really is confusing now… how could king fluffybuns death be well received… yes he has his flaws but… he maintained his people hopeful and thanks to that monsters thrived in the underground for centuries before the resurfacing.

“you see princess… i mean… umm how… how should i address you? your text box is giving me mixed signals on your gender…”

“i am a man…” ‘still… I think’ “so… use male pronouns or my name please…” 

Red looked saddened by this but didn´t comment on it so he shrugged. “sure.”

He coughed once and kept talking “as i was saying… king asgore was the one to turn this underground into shit… i don’t know what his mental health was in your universe but here he became completely insane after the death of his children, the prince and princess, he instated that all who didn´t want to die had to be strong and gaining LV was a must if you wanted to survive in this world and eventually we were going to war when he became a god with the seven souls”

“that, of course, ended with his death and paps, i mean, edge´s crowning.”

Sans expression changed from confused to terrified and ended up with very pensive eye lights.

‘wow… he became insane and… this world´s Papyrus ended up as the King? How so?’

“why was edge crowned as a king… shouldn´t it make more sense that tori step forth in the throne?” 

Red studied Sans face… “ex queen toriel died”

“what?” Sans eyelights became small white pinpricks…

“the kid, the last human, the seventh and final soul, our last ‘hope’ whatever you want to call it… what an irony when it begun to kill everyone that tried to stop it; i thought the prophesy of ‘the underground would go empty’ was gonna actually become true… but they spared edge in a last second… to the life of me i don´t know why it decided not to kill him too…”

‘a human child killed almost everyone? But they had LV so… it would be that easy… Red looks honest about all of this so… i´ll trust him this time…’ “the kid… what was their name?” ‘it couldn´t have been this universe Frisk? Could it?’

“he he he” Red laughs without really meaning it “so a genocidal child falls in the underground and I will ask their name? no, no, no… i just played along that little shit´s game… sold them hot cats and the like, nothing personal or buddy buddy between us.”

‘maybe it was not Frisk…’

“that remainds me… what happened to your underground… when i went and checked there was no one around… mind to explain?”

Sans couldn’t tell his counterpart… who knows what would happen if they knew about monsterkind reaching the surface with the help of no other than another human child… perhaps the same one that committed genocide here? Would they want to fight with the native monsters? Would they go to war when the humans from his universe when relationships between the races were not that good to begin with?

This won´t do…

“sweetheart?” Red reaches for Sans shoulders with a patient smile… maybe he misunderstood the atmosphere…

“same… same there… only paps survived…” He tried to sound as sorrowful as he could… maybe he could lie his way out of this.

“well… if the people in your world are anything near sweet as you, it was a great loss… unlike here, almost all that died were one kind of bastard or another.”

‘sweet?’

“i´m not sweet… stop saying that.” Sans felt heat blooming in his face.

“hehehe you forget i already eat ya baby?”

 

‘fucking stars! Just look at that pouty face!’ 

This is so much fun.

“stop calling me that!”

“what can i say…” Red pinches the pouty cheek. “you´re so cute and that dress looks fantastic on you.”

‘if we´re not letting him go… might at least make his stay enjoyable…’

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is one worried popato really!


	12. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a confused potato
> 
> EDIT! ! !
> 
> Check out my new work Tokyo Lovers!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/11880345/chapters/26829012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... first let me rant for a bit ok. My sister is pregnant and... ok... err... I don't know how to feel about it because every time she does, she almost dies so... Jesus... And worst of all is....
> 
> It's not her husbands child.
> 
> She got prego from her lover... Mom is going to kill her for sure hahaha... Jesus....
> 
> A N Y W A Y S
> 
> That's got nothing to do with any of this soooo I'm sorry for rambling I just... I needed to get it off my chest.

“ok sweet—i mean, sans… we have to go to the castle… we need to talk with edge.” Red picks something from his items and…

It´s a leash

‘a… a leash…’

“you plan on putting a leash on me?!” Sans says aggravated. ‘he must be kidding me!’

*sigh*

“… i know that you think badly of us already, but believe me when ´m saying that you´ll be safer in a leash, i´m the royal scientist and older brother of the king, yet even i had been targeted since edge raised to the throne…”

How could Sans believe this… yeah it makes a little sense, but, but… it´s easier to assume he wants to keep him trapped… that leash might not really be necessary… But before he could muster his disagreement the blue skeleton gets his waist tangled with bones that drag him closer to his alternate self.

*Click!*

The leash is attached to his collar with a click.

“you can´t do this.” Sans tries to make his voice as smooth and uncaring as possible. It doesn´t work. ‘I don´t want to be walked like some dog!’

“sorry sans…” And to his credit he really looks apologetic enough.

Something catches Sans` attention, ‘uhmmm did this guy purposely…’ Both skeletons stand immobile one in front of the other… for some weird reason it´s not as awkward as it should be.

Sans can smell him better up this close…

Red´s hand cradles the blue skeleton cheek with one hand and ever so slowly clanks their mouths together…

‘This is not so bad…’ 

‘Why am I letting him do this…uhmm aahhh…’

The kiss went on for a while… Sans didn´t know where to put his arms so he just used the other skeleton’s shoulders to keep his balance. Red answered this action by deepening the kiss and he summoned his tongue to accompany it.

‘wha--’

Red’s tongue lapped Sans teeth, his canines were given special care, it felt weird at first but he got used to it pretty fast… after a while the red tongue asked for entrance, Sans deducted… he allowed it to explore his mouth and summoned his own.

The tongues twirled around inside Sans mouth. The little skeleton opened his eye sockets by an inch, ‘when did I close them?’ and saw his counterpart face with a crimson blush and closed eye lids… brows furrowed in concentration. The hand that cradled his check never went away and the red skeleton´s thumb made little circles in his undoubtedly flushed cheek…

Sans could feel both souls resonating with each other, it was the first time he felt something like this, the little appendages acted up by their own accord, his’ pulsated in an intricate pattern, Red’s answered back with another. Sadly, he couldn’t comprehend what was transmitted between the two…

It felt good… familiar, warm, and secure. he was sure about that at least.

“mmnngh” Skeletons didn´t really need to breath, but they normally did out of habit, so the kiss lasted at least two full minutes before Red dragged the blue tongue out his mouth and gave a little playful bite to it.

“aaahhh” Sans moaned.

“heh” Sans heard his counterpart licking his jaw from the wasted string of mixed purple saliva that was left when they parted… 

“wow… yer so sweet Sans… it´s driving me crazy” 

With still half lidded eye sockets Sans answered. “how can you tell if you are sweet as well… you taste like cherries…” He felt a little giddy.

“hehehe don´t know babe…” Red looks straight to his eye sockets “does that mean that you enjoyed it as well?” The taller asked in a hopeful whisper.

Sans doesn´t really want to answer but… something in his soul must be confused because he wants to say that, yes, he enjoyed it very much…

Sans blush deepens, breaks eye contact with his alternate and nods sheepishly.

‘jackpot…’ Red couldn’t remove that word from his eye mind… he is so lucky of having found Sans… the way he found him playing with himself in the solitude of his room… the way he conceded to the thing he did to him…

‘Yeah but you kidnapped him… you still had sex with him without his consent’ his rational mind provided and accused…

‘I fucking know that already. it´s just… he´s so…’

Angelic.

…

The Angel who has seen the surface will come down and set us and the underground will go empty…

If only his little counterpart had seen the surface that would mean that this skeleton in front of him could be their salvation…

Their only hope.

Welp, at least for him Sans had been a miracle fallen from the surface.

But no such luck, he had to admit…

The two universes were shattered by a single child… A sad ending for an entire race if someone asks him.

At least Papyrus was here… everything is bearable with him by his side.

And now, they had Sans so things are looking better.

“well, as much as i enjoy being alone with you we have to move sans.”

“ok” Sans couldn`t shrug off the hesitation of his voice.

Both skeletons walk past Hotland to New Home. Sans is completely sure that there was someone watching them while they made their way to the castle but no one approached. The darn dress felt itchy, it fell to close to his feet for comfort and the collar is surely going to leave a mark but otherwise they were making a good time to reach the castle by lunch time.

“Hey, Sansy~~~”

Or maybe not.

‘is that Grillby?? No… his flames are purple… this is Grillby’s alternate version’ It was not too much of a stretch, if the alternate selves of himself existed, there must be more ‘alternate versions’ of his friends too. 

Yet, the reasoning could not wash away the uneasiness the other monster gave him, it didn`t help that he was being studied as a dog with pedigree.

“hey grills how’s it going?” Red sounds confident but there is a low growl coming from his rib cage that only Sans can perceive.

“Not as good as you it seems, that´s a pretty looking skeleton female you have there… say, where did you find her exactly, I happen to know every single monster left and she was not in the survivor census…” 

“straight to the fucking point right? heh, ok i´ll give… she was in the ruins all this time… she hid herself until i tracked her down with bone magic.” 

Now Sans has been The Judge in his world since his early years of adulthood, and never had he ever heard someone lie so blatantly… and perfectly… This unnerved him a little.

“Ohoho” The fire elemental way of laughing was heard.

“Well, you know what? I´ll bite” He raised his hands in a mocking defeat “Just know that I was one of the first to check on the ruins survivors and she was not there. I would remember… this fine lady otherwise ohohoho… Another thing… you should mark her, who knows what would happen to an unmarked female on this dreary times. Word travels fast when eight monsters are blown to pieces by one skeleton with blue magic…”

‘Shit!’ This was bad, the monsters that attacked him were free and about. Then that means he didn’t kill them! Sans didn’t know if to feel relieved or worried by this news.

“she´s mine now. get lost grills and for your information, i haven`t marked her yet because the king himself wants us to have her healthy to carry my soulings” Red snapped, all his cool gone. And the flame brow only rose with the blatantly display of affection towards the smaller one.

“Healthy? What`s wrong with her, Sansy?? Maybe if I just check he--”

“d o n t y o u d a r e c h e c k m y w o m a n .” Bones stiff and magic accumulating Red puts himself between the other skeleton and the elemental.

“Gosh Sans! I`m just trying to help!” The other said with an evil smirk.

“get lost” Red didn`t mind him any longer and turned around. He kept going without an answer from the purple monster.

Sans choose to stay quiet and not dig his grave any further.

…

… …

‘So the rumors were true…’ A hand reaches for flaming hair and the digits slowly come down through it in a practiced grooming motion.

Grillby walks slowly through the capital, where his many legal and illegal establishments ran without a care for the new laws the idiot of a king they have now.  
Not that he cared too much about the crown, yes he thought about seizing it for himself but the idea of having to take care of this hellhole extinguished any good points about being king.

Very few knew about Grillby`s years in the military fighting humans until they locked monsters under the damnable mountain, one of them being Sans, and that was because he now had access to old documentation left behind by whomever the hell managed the record for the kingdom.

No matter.

Even though his stats where exposed, he still had some… aces under his sleeves…

But that`s not the issue here… How did they come across another skeleton monster? It was impossible! There were none left, he knew, information in this world is the most valuable thing you could purchase to survive, and him having lived through many centuries, knew that there was just a handful of skeletons that made it to the barrier… humans had a weird hatred towards that type in specific, rumors said that it was they resembled their dead bodies… when peeled off of their skin.

Not that he would know…. Charred bodies don`t look like skeletons in his humble opinion.

But when you touch them they DO crumble.

Either way… 

He had to know where or how did they get her.

‘This will be VERY interesting.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grabs newspaper and rolls it*
> 
> "No Grillby!!! Bad Grillby!!" 
> 
> *hits him*


	13. Enjoyable Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have another kustard fanfic!!! Please check it out! 
> 
> ==> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11880345/chapters/26829012 <==

“HAVE THEY NOT ARRIVED YET!?” Edge asked for the twentieth time this morning if whether his brother and their little guest had arrived.

“No, my king, the Royal Scientist and his majesty`s guest had yet to arrive” A dog like monster answered the king’s question.

The king was pacing in one of the many rooms the castle had, one right next to the meeting room, Asgore really had cared for luxury when his people were starving and killing each other for centuries.

Life after Asgore`s death couldn`t be any better, or so the new king thought, murder rates had decreased in almost seventy percent (of course, without counting the ones that died by the human`s hand) birth rate sky rocketed and now the underground is filled with new borns and infants rather than adults. It was ok though, there was people assigned to care for the children while the adults had more offspring.

*knock* *knock*

“COME IN!”

“oww… you’re supposed to say ‘who is there!’” Red and Sans entered the room twenty minutes after breakfast was due.

“AS ALWAYS YOU--”

Stepping from behind Red, Sans shows himself not making eye contact with the taller skeleton.

‘Look At That Beauty’ If not for the FACT that Sans was THEIRS Edge would try to woo this monster until she begs to marry him…

‘No No No… Stop Thinking That Way… We Are Here Today To See What To Do With… Him…’ Male pronouns don`t go with Sans really, Edge wanted nothing more than to see him giving birth but sadly, if he was a man as his flavor text said… then there was no hope of that happening.

“errrr…. something the matter bo—yer’ majesty?”

“NOTHING!!”

“ok, ok! jeez….”

The king turns around dramatically and his stomps echo until they reach the dining hall, were a marvelous breakfast awaited them. This of course is a very rare event, the king being busy all the time and the royal scientist not caring for fancy food as long as whatever he was having was swimming on mustard for him that was good enough. Today that seemed to change to fit the ‘The Great and Terrible King Papyrus’ standards, which were very high.

*growl*

Two red skeletons stopped dead on their tracks to their respective seats, the king at the head of the table and Red by his right and Sans across the older brother. But the growl of Sans nonexistent stomach made them stiff and try to swallow their laughter.

Of course Edge has always been the one with better self restrain.

“hahaha hahah!!”

Sans cheeks turned blue and suddenly the table decorations seemed very interesting to the little skeleton. 

“I’M SORRY FOR MY BROTHERS NON EXISTENT BRAIN. HE SHOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU FOOD MUCH MORE EARLIER SO YOUR BODY WON’T… ASK TO BE FED ITSELF” Edge stoic expression broke in the last part and he smirked evilly to the flustered skeleton. 

Red kept laughing not minding his brothers’ words. 

“OF COURSE IF HE IS FAILING TO FEED YOU CORRECTLY… I CAN GIVE YOU MUCH MORE…. NUTRITIOUS THINGS TO EAT” at the king’s lewdly tone both skeletons blushed and Sans didn`t have any other thing to do than to hide his glowing blush from the brothers.

“uhmm hehe bo—your majesty you shouldn`t--” Sans breathed out, at least someone was in their right mind to stop these… lewd innuendos between family memb—

“—offer if you can’t fill her belly until it’s round!” 

Sans blush spread throughout his skull along his indignant shriek, Red couldn’t stop laughing at the blue skeleton’s cute reaction and the King snickered at his brother’s antics…

“urgh…”

*louder growl*

‘oh c’mon!!’

Red stopped to laugh when he saw bright little tears threatening to fall from those cute eye sockets.

“sorry sweetheart….” 

“…”

Red was going to correct his slip up on the girly nickname but, the little skele didn`t reject it like before so maybe… maybe he can try his luck?

*****

After breakfast they decided to have the very due conversation.

“SO…” The king sits in the largest chair there is… he would look ridiculous for his thin frame in the Asgore sized chair if not for the big red cape he was wearing.

There are another two chairs on the room but these were custom made to fit Red’s size and now there were occupied by the smaller skeletons.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DECIDED TO DO WITH HER, RED?” It still felt weird to call his brother ‘Red’ but as confusing as it was, it was better to call him that than to point every time which Sans he was referring to.

“ok… first I’m a male, second ‘what have you decided?’ it sounds to me as if i belong to him!” And of course that was not true at a—

“you belong to me now sweetheart and once i mark you everybody will know… that you only answer to me…” Red was dead serious about this, it was for his security after all.

This was bad… Sans knew but somewhere deep inside his soul, he ached to be used as a sex doll, to be so full of—‘stop stop no!!’

“you can`t do this…. i can’t have children i already told you, i’m a man and… and…” ‘Shit what can I say now??’ Sans sweated at this.

“shhh, shhh calm down… that’s what we wanted to talk about… uhmm your majesty…. could you?...”

Edge nodded knowing full well what his brother meant.

“GUARDS!”

“Your majesty?” the two guards answer “GUARD THE DOOR FROM OUTSIDE, REPORT IF NEEDED BUT DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT ANNOUNCING YOURSELVES”

“YES YOUR MAJESTY!”

The door shut with an old wood to wood sound. Silence fell to the three monsters in the room and with the king’s sigh the tenseness lowered.

“NOW WE CAN SPEAK WITHOUT WORRIES…”

“wait… you distrust your own guards?” It was unheard of… King Asgore had guards, in reality they worked just as tradition assets because, who would do something against that fluffy ball, and if I remember correctly they were on lunch break when the bucko entered Asgore’s throne room…

“I HAVE HAD SEVERAL KILLING ATTEMPTS TO TRUST IN ANY OF THEM.”

“… is the situation that bad here?” ‘well… monsters attacked me on sight… they didn’t even let me explain myself… they just… ugh… maybe because I resemble Red and they thought I was him?’ the answer to that was no. Sans knew perfectly well, there was no recognition in their eyes as they attacked him… there was only thirst of LOVE…

It’s truly sad to see monsters fall so low from their true nature…

“is it not the same in your universe sweetheart?” the question brought him back to his senses.

“well… the king made mistakes ok? But he was loved throughout the kingdom… jeez he’s been called ‘fluffybuns’ by the entire monsterkind and he looked happy with the nickname! i can`t believe he could be that different here…”

“wow… something attempting to call him that and they would not live to tell the tale…”

“INDEED”

Silence fell between them again… all musing about their worlds.

“so sweetheart… were you all pacifist when the human started killing people? what did the guard do when the kid started?” Red was curious, if they were pacifists at heart that would mean they were easily obliterated… that would mean even less people survived in Sans world than here…

“no” Sans had to think fast. What would have happened if the kid decided to commit a genocide? it would probably gone as when that weed started it’s own genocide route he guessed.

“uhm… the people…” ‘would be alerted for sure more if it was an alert for a human rather than a murderous talking flower’ “was alerted about the danger and ran away to shelters built in magic sealed caverns throughout New Home… all of them connected by monster dug tunnel systems.” 

“…”

‘no way’ That face they were making…

It was the face of someone that never heard about what is being said…

Did this king never do the shelters? In that case. This universe’s Asgore was worse than he previously thought.

“THERE IS A SECRET CAVE SYSTEM INDEED… BUT THE PAPERS SAID ‘ROYAL SHELTER’ MEANING THAT THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD ESCAPE THERE WAS THE ROYAL FAMILY AND NOT THE POPULATION… IT STOPPED BEING CONSTRUCTED WHEN THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS DIED AT HUMANS HANDS AND THE UNDERGROUND WENT TO SHIT.” Edge calmly said after the shock. As the king the tall skeleton had access to top secret scrolls and information that dated before the barrier was erected and the monsters trapped under the mountain.

“that bastard!” Red shouted “ha! of course he would only save his own ass, that dust thirsty goat son of a--!” The little red skeleton was fuming.

“—WE ARE GETTING OUT OF TRACK THOUGH” The king rudely cut Red’s rambling. “THAT SCUM IS DEAD FOR GOOD, NOW…” he looked between the two little monsters with a pleased smile “HOW WILL BE OUR LIVING ARRANGEMENTS?” 

For Red it was still really weird to be inquired for his opinion on something other than what demanded the Royal Scientist opinion, or maybe he did but hardly his advice would be put in practice.

“i’ve got nothing to do here!!” Sans stands abruptly “just let me go and forget about it! i can’t have children--” yet “—and i see no reason for you holding me hostage… my world is as bad as yours but i have to get to my little brother…” The petit form started his speech with heated words but they became softer and softer (part trying to remember the lie he told the two brothers and part because he really missed his only family)

“NYEHEHEH, AND HERE I THOUGHT MY BROTHER WAS THE ONLY NUMBSKULL” The king stood calmly but imposing.

“YOU BELONG TO US NOW WOMAN; WE HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU WILL STAY. IT DOESN’T MATTER IF YOU CAN’T HAVE CHILDREN FOR US. YOU WILL STAY HERE TO PLEASE US” That was NOT what they had agreed but at seeing no comment against his speech Edge thought they were fine with this decision.

‘what NO!!’

“no, it can’t—you can’t…” Sans bones started to rattled like a frightened kitten…

‘Fear In His Eyes Is So Delicious’ The king tried really hard not to summon his sex and fuck the little scared one into submission.

“ok, fuck off!”

Red appeared from behind the sex starved brother to halt his advance on his mate.

The royal scientists’ magic flared threateningly.

“look. your majesty. he is mine, not ‘ours’ you said so yourself so i decide what to do to him right?” Then Red turned around.

Edge huffed annoyed but relented… for now, he had said Sans was Red’s after all.

“sorry sweetheart… we… we just really want you to be here with us, with your species… if you want we can bring your brother here too… we can all be together” Red knew he was part bullshiting Sans… that’s not the reason why he wanted the petit monster here with them. He can’t let the other know how much he lusted about those pearly bones of his.

‘no, no, no that’s even worse!!! I can’t selfishly make them bring papyrus here… I would love to see him again but… his future in the surface, his life aboveground, his new and old friends… I can’t do this to him’ Sans mind was racing, yes he wanted to see his brother.

But not at the cost of Papyrus’ freedom.

“no” Sans voice is firm in his resolve.

“huh? bu--”

“he is the king of the underground, as much as edge is. bringing him here would… it would make the… survivors lose their hope, there would be deaths left and right if they lose a second monarch in such a short time”

Lies, lies, lies, lies…

But.

For his brother… 

Sans would lie even until his death bed if that meant to keep him safe.

It does feel as if his very soul shattered though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to see more kustard??
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11880345/chapters/26829012
> 
> There you have it!!


	14. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding a new tags!

‘Since When These Two Are So Lovey-Dovey??!!’ Edge is exasperated, not because of Red’s blatant disobedience towards him but the… connection these two have, and that is worrisome.

“sorry sweetheart… we… we just really want you to be here with us, with your species… if you want we can bring your brother here too… we can all be together” Red looked hopeful. 

As if he is asking to marry him!! 

And what the hell with the pet name! Sans just said to be addressed as a male for fucks sake! So Red can spoil Sans and Edge can’t??!! 

The crowned king suppressed a growl with all his might. 

“no” The taller skeleton’s internal ranting stopped abruptly, there was something wrong with that answer but he couldn’t pinpoint it yet.

“huh? bu--” There was shock in his brother’s eye lights.

“he is the king of the underground, as much as edge is. bringing him here would… it would make the… survivors lose their hope, there would be deaths left and right if they lose a second monarch in such a short time” 

The other Papyrus is the king of the underground too? Hmm…

Interesting.

‘Noted For Later…’ Edge reached a decision.

“OK, AS PER YOUR REQUEST YOUR PAPYRUS WILL BE LEFT TO RULE IN YOUR WORLD” ‘For Now’ “ALSO, IT COMES TO MY MIND THAT YOU HAVE MISBEHAVED SANS, A PUNISHMENT IS DUE--” ‘Ha! What Did They Think? That The Great And Terrible Papyrus Just Forgot About Sans Escapade?’ 

“what?”

“what?!”

‘Ah, The Fear In Their Faces…’

D E L I G H T F U L. . . 

“—AND AS HIS OWNER, RED IS THE ONE WHO WILL ENFORCE THIS AND ANY OTHER FURTHER CORRECTIONAL ACTIONS SANS MAY NEED. IT IS, AFTER ALL, YOUR JOB TO DISCIPLINE HIM, RIGHT RED? NYE HE HE HE!” Edge acted as if he didn’t hear their confusion and fear when they tried to interrupt him, someone had to put their foot down here, Red doesn’t seems to care about that Sans almost killed himself and made them run around trying to rescue him so this is a perfect time to kill two birds with one stone!

Edge’s request for a punishment is not because he is jealous of them, of course not!

Sans will learn to obey.

Red will learn who is THE BOSS all over again if necessary.

“bo—your majesty, uhmm i think that’s not necessary, sans learnt his lesson, right sans?” Red underlying demand for the blue skeleton to play along didn’t go unnoticed.

“uhmm yeah, i don’t need punishment pa- edge, i won’t try to run away” 

‘Yeah, Sure…’ Edge won’t fall in cute eye lights trickery! 

“NYEH… IT SEEMS THAT YOU TWO MISUNDERSTOOD.” Lower voice for darker effect “that was no request” Edge purred.

*visible gulp*

Make it double.

“NYEHEHEHHE!”

******************

‘Oh shit I’m so fucked up!’ The three skeletons went to Red’s chamber for the surrogated punishment.

Sans is bent awkwardly in Red’s lap, he steeled his nerves for what was to come.

“TWENTY SPANKS” Edge had said and sat comfortably across them.

The petit skeleton is sweating bad… ‘This is going to hurt, worst thing is that I tell them to fuck off because I can’t use my magic and run away.’ He thought with disdain.

“can’t it be just ten? come on, it’s his first punishment i gave you five in your first!” Sans really appreciated that the other trying to save his literal ass from this but he also could be pleading for him not to get any spanking.

“NO, HE IS NO CHILD TO RECEIVE JUST FIVE, WHAT HE DID ENDANGERED US AND HIMSELF, THINK ABOUT IT BROTHER, IF THE INFORMATION ON OTHER UNIVERSES FILTERS TO THE PUBLIC, EVERYONE WILL WANT TO HAVE ACCESS TO IT, SURELY YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH TROUBLE THAT WOULD BE”

“yes…” 

THAT, that there was the worst part. Edge is right, Sans thought, he really endanger his own universe and happy ending by broadcasting his existence to the darker world populace and with the pummeling he gave the other monsters there will surely be questions as to why someone so powerful was not a well known monster. This universe’s Grillby didn’t buy Red’s alibi he could tell… He kept eyeing him as his Grillby eyed old bottles of brandy that managed to fall into the underground without breaking.

He deserves it. 

But Sans doesn’t want to be spanked. 

“please just t-ten” ‘why am I lowering myself so much!!’ Embarrassment and heat made him blush, both brothers looked at him hungrily.

Not what he wanted.

“NYEH…. HE IS ALREADY BEGGING, START AT ONCE RED!”

“yes, your majesty” Red said with a purr, the traitor! ‘Weren’t you begging to get me spared from this too?!!’

This is not fair…

“I WANT YOU TO DO THE COUNTING SANS, YOU WILL COUNT EVERY SINGLE SPANK MY BROTHER GIVES YOU, IF YOU STOP OR STUTTER YOU,LL BE GIVEN FIVE MORE SPANKS.” Edge couldn’t remove the smirk from his face, it had been plastered there since Red agreed with the punishment.

‘oh shit…’

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“yeah…”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY? I COULDN’T HEAR YOU.”

“yes, i understand.” Sans wants to cry.

Red removed the long dress from the blue tinted bones. “summon your ass sweetheart” Red whispered and gave a skeletal kiss in the back of the other’s skull. “i’ll try and make it quick” he barely heard the red skeleton reassure.

After summoning the parts needed, Sans took another calming brea—

*smack!*

“ahh!”

Sans almost forgot to count as directed, but in the pain filled mind of his, the small skeleton still held a little thought process.

“one!”

He felt the guilty hand that struck him rub his aching magic.

*smack!*

“two!” ‘ugh!! It hurts!!’

*smack!*

“.. three!” 

“HARDER”

*smack!!*

“Ah!” ‘don’t stop counting!’

“four!”

*smack!* *smack!*

‘annhg…’

“five, six” ‘it hurts…’

*smack!* *smack!* *smack!*

‘please i can’t stand it!!’

“ahh… Ahh…”

“count sweetheart” From above was heard.

“seven, eight, nine…” Sans is sobbing freely in Red’s lap now.

*smack!* *smack!* *smack!*

Red’s hand mercilessly spanked the now swelling butt.

“ten, eleven, twelve!”

*smack!*

“…no more please…” Sans hiccupped. Each spank made his ecto-flesh irritated… that made the next spank feel more sensitive to the pain.

“ADD ANOTHER FIVE”

“no….” Sans looked pleadingly to his counterpart and he saw guilt reflected back.

*low growl*

“i. decide. that.” Red all but spat to the taller of the three “keep counting sans, please” 

“ok… uhm thirteen?” He wasn’t sure but by the nod he received from the spanker he guessed right.

*smack!* *smack!* *smack!* *smack!*

“aaah… fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…” ‘three more…’ 

*smack!* *smack!* *smack!*

“ahh… ahh… ahh…”

“eighteen, nine-nineteen, twenty!!!”

‘it’s over, it’s over, it’s over!’

“good job sweetie, you took it like a champ, there, there, you did wonderfully hon, i’m proud of you…” Red cooed sweet nothingness in Sans’ skull and proceeded to light his hands in green magic to soothe the blue buns of his mate’s butt. 

“NOW… THANK MY BROTHER FOR PUNISHING YOU” Edge’s eye lights glimmered with lust, wisps of red magic leave his right eye socket. Red’s boner twitched in the tent formed in his pants answering his brother’s need.

‘is he kidding me! fuck how it hurts…’ Sans tears became angry tears.

“uhm…” 

“WELL? MAYBE YOU NEED MORE…”

“no, no! uhm… …. thank you…”

“THANK YOU WHO AND FOR WHAT”

*hic* “… thank you for…” *hic* “for punishing me Red…”

‘Oh my fucking stars that’s hot!’ Red almost came in his clothed pants, Sans voice is so sweet and hurt… Maybe this was what the little brother was after with the ‘disciplinary measures’.

Edge left and didn’t even hide his boner from the two smaller ones. He didn`t say anything else and Red understood why.

What a weird sensation indeed.

They felt guilty for putting Sans through this, it was necessary though.

They felt aroused, Sans cries will bother them both for the rest of the day.

Red immediately decided to take the day off, there was nothing worth doing than taking care of his crying mate.

‘My mate… huh? That sounds about right.’

He belongs to Red, he will stay by Red’s side, They will… they will…

Red is going to mark Sans, no one will be able to claim him but himself.

***

“oooww…” Sans kept whimpering for a good ten minutes, not that the other minded, the little skeleton was so cute cradled in his arms like this. 

“hey sweetie, i’m sorry for hurting you that much you know?” Red had long healed the throbbing ass but the other monster hadn’t yet forgiven him for the beating he received.

“did you have to spank me that hard??” He cried out loud and would be embarrassed by the now girly tone his voice had if not for the memory of the pain. ‘It hurts so much…’

Red didn’t answer, his mouth opened and closed but no sound came for it, because, what could he say? I’m sorry I enjoyed it and you didn’t, that right now there is a rock hard tent in his pants?

He chose not to say anything.

Whimpers and sobs started to fade away, Sans had never received a spanking from anyone until now. Gaster was a cold man that only cared about science and passing centuries of knowledge down to him… well to SOMEONE. But never had he ever struck him or Papyrus while under his care.

‘Why is this happening to me? Whatever did I do to deserve this??’ It was true that the pain from the spanking is gone, but… how could he put it… It was revealing for him, there was nothing he could do about his situation, no escape, no hope to go back, no hope here where monsters are no longer good, these two had complete control over his life. 

Oh, and he was trapped underground once again.

Sans thoughts then swirled into the inevitable when his transformation to a female is over in a year, they will find out about his lie and she will become a breeding machine….

Sans will give birth to so many babies… he is going to make them proud!

‘wha- NO!’

*hic*

It was a hard waking up call and his mind is playing tricks on him.

Of course they are no tricks and he knows it. His soul is beating hard with the promise of being of use to them.

Her mates.

…

There is something wet pocking in her butt…

“what is…?” Sans question died when he saw Red blush spreading in his skull. 

oh

Oh…

‘Is he…?’

Sans touches the wet spot and sure enough warmth emits from it and she feels a very neglected boner.

“you got horny because of the spanking you gave me??!!” Sans sounded so furious that his voice lowered two octaves, almost to his normal tone. 

When he used to be a man.

‘I AM A MAN. I AM A MAN! I am still a man… right?’

Sans tries to slap the royal scientist. “hey nice tri—Hey!” Red grabs the fleeing monster and throws him not so gently into the bed, blankets askew and blushing blue monster in it made him love his little brother more than ever.

This was a great idea despite everything.

“calm down” the red skeleton said.

“i can’t believe you two, how can… how can you do this?” Sans knows… well not exactly but he has a feeling in his soul. 

Red stops for a second and gazes to the smaller’s eye sockets for a minute. He thinks carefully for his next answer. He stills his resolve. Things need to be said.

And done.

“sans, I love you. stay with us and i promise you won’t be lonely any more, trust me when i’m telling you this” He takes a calming breath because of what he is going to do now.

Sans eye lights go out and he keeps staring at his counterpart dumbfounded. Red took advantage of the little ones mental break down and snakes one arm through the blue dress and grabs a quivering soul from underneath it.

“Ahh!!” Sans comes back, startled by the motion.

“what are you doing… noo! don’t touch annghh!” The blue skeleton feels a thumb rubbing lazily in the culmination of his being. The intentions of the other crystal clear.

Red wants to mark him.

Sans mind raced to find an answer to this problem, he couldn’t mark him (her), He knew that there was still a chance to use the machine to get back to his universe and (somehow) block the entryway so they won’t find him and his universe would be spared whatever they could do to them…

He had to fight!

“aahhh hhaaaa!” ‘no, no I’m supposed to fight!’

“let it happen love… just let me in.”

‘no. NO!’

“n…. no…. ahh anngg” Red rubbed Sans soul firmer. The red skeleton was fighting the other, denying access. To make a mark in a monsters soul, one has to have the consent of their mate to put some of one’s magic after all so he had to push him into wanting it.

“sans, give yourself to me, i’ll be here for you babe, i’m just trying to protect you, if i don’t mark you, you’ll be easy prey here sweetheart…” Red gruff voice sweetened for his mate. The red clad skeleton wanted nothing more than to make this as painless as he could. If Sans didn’t give permission he will have to force himself into the others soul. He has seen it before, how painful the process could be if a monster marked another against the latters will so he decided to coerce his mate into it.

Red wonders if Sans mind could even comprehend his words or his logic at this point but by the way the petit one’s soul is stopping to fight his entrance he was succeeding. Meanwhile in said skeletons mind the urge to push out the intruding phalanges into his center is receding. ‘why fight?’ his being said, ‘they own me now’ he could not go back home, if he did, he would pretty much beg his younger brother to breed him. Poor Papyrus hasn’t even been on a real relationship before, how could Sans put him through his transformation and the sneer of the humans who, that by itself, hated monsters? Incest in aboveground is a crime where they live!!

“aaahhh” Sans mouth moaned out of pure reflex because he’s sure his mind can’t control his body anymore. 

Again he (she) finds herself driven to a wall without escape.

‘welp, I’m good for one thing…’

And that thing is giving up.

So she did.

Red felt a shift in the soul he is trying to penetrate. He felt… acceptance, not the one you would usually expect when someone is given bad news… no.

It felt miserable. 

So very miserable…

Red choke up a sob, poor little thing, he thought. His mate just gave up and his will broke down out of despair. Sans kept moaning from the restless rubbing he was giving the blue one but he knew better. 

Sans needed help.

Red will be damned if he didn’t give his love what his soul called for.

He sent his love towards the dulling soul, he sent compassion, hope… anything positive the former still had in his own self. He wanted Sans to feel how much he made Red feel, what blossomed in his soul the first time he set upon the little one’s bones that one fateful night.

“Aaahh guuh… AAH” 

Red introduced two digits until he reached the center of the organ, then he proceeded to force his magic into a shape… Sans laid calm in his bed, his eye lights were dilated and they almost filled the entire socket, he assumed the little one was barely home by now so he worked as delicately as he could.

‘Just… there….’

…

When he finally lets go of the beautiful blue soul to join its body, the mark glowed with Red’s magic.

An exquisite blooming red rose rests embedded in Sans soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the Papyrus centric trilogy next chapters???!!!!
> 
> I sure am!!
> 
> =)


	15. The One Left Behind - Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters of Papyrusness!!
> 
> Let's start!
> 
> On another note, some chapters ago.... I received some hate comments because I'm messing up with people's headcannons.
> 
> I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!

 

Chapter 15: The One Left Behind - Problem

 

‘Another Day For The Great Papyrus!!’ Papyrus always wakes up at four a.m. sharp and today is no exception! The humans have a saying that the skeleton took pretty well, the early bird catches the worm… He certainly is no bird and will not catch a worm but he understood the deep meaning of the saying!!

 

*scratch* *scratch* ‘What Is This Itch…??’

 

Anyways.

 

He bounced from his car bed as usual and opens the windows to see the still dark sky littered with just the few brightest stars. The skeleton just loved all the things that hit him in the skull at this hour, morning dew and earthly smells. Sans had the best idea for their surface house to be surrounded by trees and a park nearby. It was so relaxing!

 

Speaking about the shorter, Papyrus was sure he was still sleeping like a log in the other room… The lazybones!

 

*scratch* ‘Urgh…’

 

Papyrus huffed a little, yes Sans has been… upbeat since the barrier was broken and the monsters set free, he even cleans his room once a month! It goes as messy as it was the day after but The Great Papyrus is proud nonetheless!!!

 

*sniff* *sniff*

 

Magic is disturbed in the house.

 

‘What??’

 

Papyrus is completely sure that that sweet smell comes from a magical source. The dog pack had taught him, in their spare time of course! how to know the difference between an organic smell and magical smell.

 

‘The Great Papyrus Will Investigate This Situation At Once!!’ And so, the loud skeleton run throughout the house looking for the source of the sweet (enchanting) smell.

 

 Not in the kitchen.

 

Not in the living room.

 

Not in the bathroom.

 

…The spare room.

 

……The laundry room.

 

…

 

The only place left is Sans room.

 

“UHM…”

 

‘The Smell Spread Through The House Already, So Maybe It Is Not In There!’ Yes! The Great Papyrus is the best detective there is.

 

*scratch* *scratch* *scratch* ‘It Itches More Here… Weird’

 

Another search throughout the house later…

 

Nothing,

 

Or well… it’s getting worse.

 

Tantalizing wisps of smell are making him feel dizzy and bothered (Why Bothered??) even so, he knew he would find the source sooner or later! Maybe Sans could help him too!

 

Oh yeah.

 

If he were awake that is.

 

Checking the clock the tall skeleton could not believe that so many hours had gone by and the mystery sat unresolved.

 

Outrageous!

 

 “SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!! YOU ARE LATE FOR WORK!!” As the ‘bestest’ of brothers Papyrus would always wake that lazybones if he hadn’t.

 

‘Itches…’ *scratch* ‘Stop That! Have Some Self Control, No More Scratching!’

 

“c´ming pap.” A weak and tired voice came through the closed door.

 

‘I Can’t Believe This! He Sleeps So Much And He Still Manages To Be Tired All The Time’ Papyrus looked annoyed and worried at the same time, for the life of him he couldn’t understand why his older brother refused to tell him what was wrong half of the time.

 

Oh well, should go and see what he was up to now.

 

As Papyrus was about to knock the door he heard… something muffled.

 

“Ngh…ahh”

 

Oh…

 

Sans must be eating something delicious and that’s where the smell comes from!!

 

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

 

“i´m coming papyrus, just give me a minute.”

 

“SANS WHAT IS THAT FRAGRANCE COMING FROM YOUR ROOM? IT SMELLS DELICIOUS!! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO TRY WHATEVER YOU HAVE THERE! AND… HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP EATING IN YOUR ROOM SANS! YOUR ROOM GETS MESSIER AND MESSIER EVERYDAY AND IT´S NOT BEEN A YEAR SINCE WE CAME TO THE SURFACE!”

 

He left unsaid the part that he had been doing progress because!! This is Sans they were talking about he could relapse in his disgusting habits any day!

 

Papyrus waits patiently…

 

The bathroom door opens and closes, the running around sound from tiny boney feet in the rug was heard and a blip sound from Sans teleportation...

 

The door opens and there it is his older shorter brother. Oh how would it be to be between those tiny legs, the taste of his bones in his….

 

Wait…

 

WHAT!!??

 

‘Such dirty Thoughts. Get Out Of My Head, He Is My Brother!!’ He tries his best not to blush in front of his tiny beautiful brother. ‘Urgh Stop!’

 

“hey pap, sorry about that my phone alarm didn’t--”

 

*Sniff* *Sniff*

 

Papyrus sniffs with his inexistent nose. There is the smell again!

 

It’s so sweet and good…

 

“SANS WHAT ARE YOU HIDING NOW?” Papyrus questioning gaze makes Sans sweats heavily.

 

“nothing bro really, why don’t we go and eat breakfast now eh? i´m starving!”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE--” ‘Again With His Insufferable Puns’

 

“im so starved you can even see my bones! he he he he he”

 

“UGH! BROTHER WHY!!!!!”

 

After a delightful breakfast The Great Papyrus and his older brother say their goodbyes and go to work as any other day.

 

*scratch*

 

Well, that’s not normal at all but fear not! Undyne must know the answer to my ailment!!

 

***********

 

“‘SUP NERD!” Undyne, as boisterous as ever, shouted her greetings to the incoming Papyrus.  

 

“HELLO UNDYNE, IT’S NOT BEEN TWENTY FOUR HOURS YET SINCE WE LAST SAW EACH OTHER BUT I MISSED YOU ALL THE SAME!!” Now that the fish lady and the skeleton were officially friends, Papyrus can relax in her presence. Not that he has ever felt afraid of his friend, no, never!

 

But she was practically one of his idols that would one day be his boss…

 

The day transpired normally, clients came and went, some of them wanted a great body just like his, some other worked out for fun and a very few had medical prescriptions to exercise. Each one of them was given the best of routines of course!! Nothing less for the needy of Papyrus’ advices!!

 

*scratch*

 

*sigh* If not for that horrible itch he would have a wonderful day!

 

“Pap, can I speak with you for a minute?” The work day was over already and the last human shuffled away from the GYM.

 

‘Mhmm…’

 

“YES! HOW CAN I BE OF YOUR ASSISTANCE UNDYNE!?” Papyrus enters a little office like space Undyne uses. There she files clients’ progress, legal paperwork and some other etceteras.

 

“Uhmm Papyrus, why didn’t you tell me your heat was starting man? I would have given you the rest of the week off, I know how those things… uh, mess up with your head you know? It’s fine to let me know next time ok?” Undyne looked sincere with… whatever she was asking the other monster about.

 

“I’M SORRY UNDYNE BUT I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT” Papyrus sweat starts to come from his skull and to this day Undyne don`t know how that works.

 

But wait? Is he for REAL??

 

‘Naaahh He’s just messing with me!’ Undyne thought with a shrug.

 

“Oh, c’mon Pap you don’t have to be sheepish with me you know. We are friends! That’s something natural that every monster gets once in a while! There is nothing to be ashamed of!!”  

 

She then proceeded to give the respective noogie.

 

“NYEHH STOP UNDYNE! I REALLY DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT! WHAT IS A HEAT? AM I SICK OR SOMETHING?”

 

‘oh.   s h i i i i i i i t . IS THIS HIS FIRST HEAT????!!!!!’

 

Immediately Undyne let Papyrus go, he felt dizzy and almost fell on her feet but caught himself in time.

 

“Sh—Shoot pap sorry”

 

Then it all clicked to her, Sans!!!! That lazy piece of sh….. ok, ok, calm down, he’s cool now.

 

It was clear now that Papyrus wasn’t given THE TALK neither.

 

“Well, uhmm you know…” ‘Shit how do skeletons work?’ “Listen, ask Sans, he will surely know pap” ‘Yeah better not say something and he will misinterpret, go Undyne!!’

 

“IF THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS INSUFFERABLE ITCH, I WILL DO JUST THAT, THANK YOU UNDYNE!!” The skeleton gave a very uncomfortable Undyne the best smile he could manage b1othered as he is.

 

*Mettaton ringtone*

 

*1 new text from: Lazybones

 

*hey paps! so letting you know that i won’t be back tonight, i´ll be staying in a friend’s house so don´t worry about me ok? see ya later alligator!

 

So the text said…

 

‘Why Would He Call Me Alligator? I Am A Skeleton Just Like Him…’

 

“URGH SANS!!!”

 

He looked pleadingly towards Undyne “UHMM CAN ALPHYS MAYBE EXPLAIN THIS UNFAMILIAR PREDICAMENT TO ME, SANS WILL BE UNDISPOSED AND BY THE LOOKS OF IT HE WILL BE AWAY UNTIL TOMORROW…”

 

‘Of course! Let the lazy ass handle something and he will procrastinate!!!!’

 

Undyne is so done with his friend’s older brother.

 

“Ok, sure pap”

 

*******************

 

“U---uhm o-ok, skeleton heat uhm… ok le—let me check if I have any books t-to check for symptoms and how to deal with it ok” Alphys is unusually more hesitant than normal. But that is not worrisome, as his friend Undyne trusts her!!

 

The three monster friends sat in the (messy) apartment the lizard and the fish shared. Different anime heroine posters littered the pastel pink walls giving the space a more cramped feeling.

 

‘Why Is It So Hot In Here?!’

 

Papyrus sat uncomfortably; never in his life had he experienced so much frustration and pain… no wait no pain, it’s… he couldn`t even name the sensation!!

 

“NYEHHH….” Papyrus sighed pitifully.

 

“Hey Pap!! Calm down, will you? It’s totally normal and it will be over in a soul beat ok?” The fish lady tried to stop the uncontrollable fidgeting the skeleton wasn’t aware of until she put her hand in his femur.

 

“oh… ok, sorry” Gone was his usual boisterous voice, her fins dropped a little more. She remembers her first heat, having to take care of it herself was complete hell.

 

She won’t voice her experience. Nope. Don’t want to give the guy the creeps.

 

“Pa-papyrus?” The silence breaks with Alphys question.

 

“yes?”

 

“What e-exactly triggered yo-your heat? Do you remember do-doing something or wat-watching something that make you fe-feel bothered?”

 

“DOING SOMETHING LIKE WHAT?” Distracted from the symptoms Papyrus regains some of his shiny attitude. He sure loves puzzles and mysteries!!

 

Both women blushed heavily. “Uhmm you know pap! You know what Alphys means!” Undyne’s fist hits Papyrus’ humerus jokingly.

 

“UHMM SHOULD I KNOW?” Poor Papyrus is completely lost.

 

Yep, Undyne is so done with the smaller skeleton.

 

“yes, uhm.. no? yes you-you should know i-I guess?” Alphys.exe is lagging hard.

 

“OK, FU-FRICK THIS SH-THING!”

 

“Papyrus!!” Undyne grabs a very confused skull between her hands.

 

“Hear me clearly ‘cuz im gonna say it ONCE ok?”

 

Not-so-sincere nod.

 

“Good! You, my friend, are in heat. Which means that you are gonna get kissy-kissy with the lucky monster you like-” ‘If he has one …’ “and you are gonna bang her hard ok?”

 

‘URGH why is it so complicated to explain shit NGGHHAAAA’

 

“UHMM KISSY-KISSY? LIKE THE GIRLS IN YOUR ANIMES? AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO ‘BANG’ SOMEONE? AND WHO EXACTLY??” You could even see the question marks floating around the orange clad skeleton.

 

…

 

IT'S LIKE SPEAKING WITH A THREE YEAR OLD!! Blue and yellow monster face palmed because there was nothing else they could do.

 

Around eight o’clock, THE TALK finishes and now Papyrus knows exactly what was happening to his body and soul!!

 

And it can be solved just by opening some links the nerdy lizard sent to his e-mail!

 

He will be ok in no time and then he and Sans will retake their normal happy lives!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drafted this to be the second chapter, hehehe XD and then I nope’d until now so there you have it! This is what happened to our cinnamon roll!
> 
> Did I procrastinate enough yes? Yes? Good.
> 
> IMPORTANT NEWS.
> 
> University is taking too much of my time to write… I DON’T want to use the word hiatus in any of my works so I’ll compromise… From now on stories will be updated every TWO weeks, this is for me not to go nuts with schedules and make you read something without me proofreading… 
> 
> This goes for Of Shadows and Hopes (OSAH) and The King’s Orders (TKO). Tokyo Lovers (TL) will be updated randomly and until I’m happy with the resulting chapter so there is not too much of a change there… I want to dedicate more time to that one fic too…


	16. The One Left Behind - Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Papyrus chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a lewd boy ~ ~ ~

When Papyrus thought that “He will be ok in no time and then he and Sans will retake their normal happy lives!!” he had meant it.

**“Ahhh yes baby fuck me harder!!”**

Now though…

**“Such a slut… you want me to cum inside you eh?”**

***wet slapping noises***

Ok, everything is fine… they are touching in dirty places just as the lizard and fish couple had said! It was fine.

***more wet slapping noises***

It’s fine it’s fine….

**“haa.. haa… AH--”**

Papyrus clicks widely where the ‘close’ button in his search engine should be.

*CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!* 

The noises stop.

The hand that was keeping his eye sockets covered from the lewd view since the beginning comes down to his lap and the bothered skeleton sighed in frustration for the nth. time today.

This is troublesome, he thought.

…

Nothing the Great Papyrus can’t handle!!

*sigh*

He checked again for the supplies in his desk.

Toilet paper, check.

Generic cream, check.  
‘Porn’ sites loaded… ugh he closed them all when trying to close just the one that was playing…

…

He should be ready for this ‘masturbation’ thing…

No such luck.

\--“What e-exactly triggered yo-your heat? Do you remember do-doing something or wat-watching something that make you fe-feel bothered?”--

At the moment he couldn’t understand what Alphys was saying. Now he knew the basics for healthy monster reproduction cycles, how to handle them and what could be the reason but why he has this horrible heat still eluded him.

‘What Could Have Triggered It!!??’ It was a puzzle that someone as great as himself had to solve first!

Papyrus turned off the computer; he couldn’t make himself watch other people get intimate with one another. For now he decided to retrace his steps up to this morning because he was completely sure he went to bed yesterday like normal and with no symptoms of a heat whatsoever.

The taller sibling strolled through the house with practiced ease, every inch of the house was visited again like in the morning and he was faced with the same dilemma.

Sans room.

It still smells sweet and tantalizing.

Maybe… maybe there is the answer he seeks!?

Papyrus decided to enter the messy room despite being told several times to give his space to the smaller sibling. He could understand why, he loved the privacy of his room himself but there was no issue if the other was out of the house for the night he guessed.

*Sniff*

It comes from the bed. There was something in the bed that shocked the skeleton into a pause.

Blue stains in the bed.

Weird because he knew exactly when his brother was sad and he wasn’t crying today when he woke up so… what was it--

\--“Ejaculation is a con-concentrated manifestation of a mo-mosnters will! It’s fascinating you see, the release in the male side of the intercourse is charged with magical power as much as one would find in his most powerful attack. Unlike most secretions of the monsters body…. Bla… bla… bla…”--

Nyeh… Alphys still tended to work herself out when nerdy stuff was concerned. Much like how Sans would be when speaking about stars and space stuff… Sans…

So if these here are no tears…

Oh…

‘OH!.....’

Suddenly those sounds he heard coming from Sans room were not ones you would do while eating something delicious. 

Well maybe when it was something as delicious as his meals!! But that was not the case this time.

Sans was masturbating today and that was why his heat flared.

He was the greatest puzzle solver in history NYEHEH HEH HEH

“heh…”

He wanted to touch it… to smell it…?

‘No, No, No! Halt Your Advances Horrible Thoughts!’

He did it anyway, and as much of all his actions he did it on an impulse altogether.

He didn’t really want to!

‘Nyehh So Sweet…’

He decided to settle in his big brother’s bed for now, the magic in his pelvis is getting worse and he knows what he needs to do… somehow he thinks it will be easier if he lays there.

*inhale*

*exhale*

“uhmm…”

Papyrus grabs Sans long pillow, he keeps breathing his little older brother scent to his heart content. It smells like pines, snow and home…

Ughh a little TOO MUCH ketchup too but it’s bearable.

‘I Should Better Go And Do Something Produc----’

There was something glowing and hard in his pants… It’s a… a ‘Dick!’ Just like he was told he would make! He quickly removes his soiled garments. His dick twitches at the cold of the room, a bead of pre cum rolls slowly down from the tall shaft.

The Papyrus wonders about his brother’s… it would be blue for sure, maybe a little shorter than his but that’s to be expected. Blue pre cum would be in the tip just as his orange one is.

‘His Scent… Sans… Sans….’ Papyrus was touching himself, knowingly or not he started to pump his sex thinking about his brother, how he would moan as his little ribs are touched.

‘hey pap, you’re so cool’ He would say…

‘i need you to help me with something paps…’ He would strip down…

‘you’re the only one who can help me’ He would lay in bed for him.

‘the only one i want’ He would spread his legs.

‘pap… do it harder…’ He would say…

‘fuck me pappy…’ He would B E G---

He couldn’t resist this!… Papyrus wonders if he could…

He decided to use the pillow he was resting on and starts humping it. ‘Mnnn Sans Would Be…’

Under him.

Begging for him.

‘Pappy!! Fuck me harder please!!’ The imaginary Sans shouted.

Just like that woman in the lewd video.

“haa haa” His voice sounded weird, he noted. It’s usually so loud that to hear it so husky is a surprise even to himself.

The silence of the house is broken by his dry humping, the spot that was making contact with his length is getting wetter and wetter as more pre cum comes from him.

“saaaaans… saaaanssss!”

The friction is not enough!! 

Frustrated whimpering escaped his mouth. 

It`s not fair!! 

Tongue lolling out of his mouth the heated monster decided to hump faster, he imagined his brother in the pillow’s place, his brother contorting face in ecstasy, the wet sounds coming from their sex, the lovable whimpers his big brother would do when reaching climax, that false smile replaced by how wonderfully good he would feel over his di—

“AHHH!!! SAAANSS…” he came with a shout and his mind kept playing imaginary positions Sans could bend for him, he imagined how their seed would combine together… what color would their magic make??

As the younger sibling was coming down from his high a new wave of heat crashed on him thanks to his great imagination but he tried his best to push it down and get a hold of himself. Spread where he was his mind pieces where coming back together as he regained consciousness of his actions.

He came in the pillow.

In his brother’s pillow.

‘oh…. No….’

Papyrus did (against some fundamental physical laws) a back flip out of the tiny bed startled by his recent behavior. An orange blush blossomed in his face once more at the sight of his own magic spilled in his brother’s only pillow, deciding that it should be washed before the other skeleton came back home he decided to wash it.

‘Why Can’t It Go Away…’ Papyrus whined internally, why should he pass through this, it is true that every single monster suffered from this ailment and—

How long has Sans suffered from this and taken care of it all on his own?

‘Well… He Has A Lot Of Friends!! Surely Someone…’

*growl*

A spike of jealousy shot through Papyrus’ soul, Sans laying with another monster is impossible!! He would never EVER do that without telling him, they share a very tight brotherly bond that leaves place to NO secrets!!

***hey paps! so letting you know that i won’t be back tonight, i´ll be staying in a friend’s house so don´t worry about me ok? see ya later alligator!** his text had said.

‘I’ll be staying in a friend’s house…’

‘a friend’s house…’

D u r i n g h i s h e a t ? ?

Papyrus left eye socket light up menacingly with orange wisps of magic and crushed Sans pillow until it ripped in half.

He would NEVER do this to him, uhmm??

 **'Well he is doing it right now ~ ~ ~ '** , a horrible high pitch voice taunted in his mind.

 **'He is moaning for another monster~ ~ ~ '** It said

 **'He is unraveling for another~ ~ ~ '** It laughed…

Sans is giving himself away to a monster that’s not Papyrus R I G H T N O W . . .

A fuming male ran to grab his phone and call his stu—his brother to come back home.

After all it was…

HIS brother.

And no one else.

He HAS to protect him right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus remembers Flowey’s taunts from the underground time loops; Flowey materializes as his ‘bad side’…
> 
> Oh no… I made Papyrus a yandere…. Holy guacamole….


	17. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reluctant to upload the chapter... kinktober is too strong for all of us to handle, I have like 15+ new updates of the fics I'm following and two tests... I have to read a book of 150000+ yet I`ve not started it....
> 
> I'm going to die
> 
> On a brighter note, here's the chapter y'all!! 
> 
> This is the last part of Papyrus trilogy... there will be more don't worry!

Chapter 17: Missing.

Papyrus speed dialed Sans, it was the first number in his dial memory. He tried to calm himself as to not to shout to his brother.

One ring.

Second.

Third.

Fourth…

“hi, this is sans the skeleton’s phone. If it’s urgent feel free to leave a message, or not. It’s a free world pal.”

**BEEP** 

The tall skeleton sighed in annoyance… 

**Of course he won’t answer you IDIOT he is too TIRED for that ~ ~ ~… HA HA HA HA.**

*crack!* The phone case did nothing to placate the jealous monster wrath.

‘NO, NO, NO, Sans Couldn’t… He Wouln’t!!’ He was fully dressed now, pacing in the living room, Sans sock lays in one of the corners with several post it’s attached to it.

As if mocking him.

‘URGH The Lazy Bones!!’ The orange clad monster said but did nothing to remove the offending garment.

Oh the yelling the little one will receive in the morning!!

Papyrus then decided to keep taking care of his heat and after a cool bath he would be able to sleep.

His brother was in for it this time.

*** *** *** *** *** *** 

Sans didn’t come back.

Two were the calls he received from Sans part time jobs, they said the skeleton didn’t show himself in the duration of his shift, at first they asked if he was sick so they called to confirm, at Papyrus denial and information that he didn’t return home yesterday they inquired to be contacted as soon as possible with a good excuse for his absence.

He might lose his jobs otherwise.

This preoccupied the brother, Sans is a lazy bones, that much is known to all involved, but he met the jobs expectations perfectly.

No more, no less.

Just enough.

That has been his modus operandi since the younger sibling earlier years of life.

***************

Now one month since his disappearance, the police had been contacted (They don’t care about monster disappearances Undyne had said) all his contacts and close friends inquired for any information regarding the blue skeleton…

To no avail.

No one has seen him since that day.

‘Where Is Him? Where Could He Be!!’ The monster asked himself once more, he’s not sure how many posters he has glued to walls and lampposts throughout the city. He will go crazy if they don’t find him ASAP.

“Paps calm down!! You’re driving me nuts with your pacing!!” An angry fish said.

Both Undyne and Alphys took a seat in his couch, they came over to the house immediately as Papyrus asked for their help the day after Sans’ disappearance and have been coming back after their jobs ever since. Alphys brought her laptop to check the Undernet and Internet (as always) for any news there could be but there were none, Sans facebook messages went unanswered same as all the other social apps.

The blue skeleton has never before gone away without a good explanation.

“I’M SORRY UNDYNE… BUT WHAT IF HE NEEDS HELP??!! IT’S BEEN ONE MONTH, TWO HOURS, FOURTY MINUTES SINCE I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING AND THERE ARE NO LEADS, NO ONE KNOWS NOTHING AND NO INFORMATION IF SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HIM AND WANTS RANSOM!!” The poor guy tried to choke a sob. 

Monster disappearances are not rare, leaving only dust, it is easier to commit a crime against them and leave no clues as to what happened at all.

Horrible scenarios in which he is given a jar full of his brother’s dust filled Papyrus mind. He shoved them away to the pit they came from.

“Pap-Papyrus please there has t-to be a good reason for S-Sans running away!” A very nervous looking Alphys tried to be positive for once. It COULD be that he ran away for some reason right?

Maybe to protect Papyrus?

But from what? 

“Yeah punk! You said that Sans was in heat! Maybe he is just taking care of it with a chick and his phone died on him! Happens all the time” 

That did NOT help the distressed male.

“FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH??!!”

It only made him furious.

Undyne closed her mouth shut.

‘No.. Calm Down… Laying With Another Is Better Than The Other Option… He Should Be Fine. He Is The Magnificent brother Sans After All!! Some Humans Can’t Get Him!’ but if he has run away with a monster forever, then what??

**You. Will. Die. Alone. And. Unloved. YOU. HAVE. TO. FIND. HIM.**

Fury coils in his soul and constricts it. It hurts, but it’s preferable than to think of his brother’s moans while submitting for another… 

*typing noises*

“YES!!” Both best friends stared at the lizard lady, surprised by her outburst.

“Err.. Alphys we’re in kind of a problem here…” Undyne said while checking her girlfriends screen as to know what made her behave like that.

“Listen, listen” She said instead “I tracked Sans phone, it took me awhile but--” To their shock, gone is her stutter for now. “Sans password was incredibly hard to hack, so I had to come with a way to use his Undernet account to get to his phone--”

“GET TO THE POINT ALPHYS PLEASE!” Papyrus whined, it’s so difficult to follow her sometimes.

“Oh –oh yes, yes sorry, uhm well, I have access to Sans phone, I’m checking for the last time it was used give me a minute!”

*crazy typing noises increase*

“AND WELL?”

“well?”

Papyrus and Undyne said in unison.

“Err… ok, ok, his last call… It was connected through one of the antennas I installed…” She lifted her head slowly “in the Underground.”

***********

“WAIT FOR ME YOU BONEHEAD!” Undyne shouted and it echoed in one of waterfall rooms.

The mentioned monster couldn’t answer, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think! His brother should be fine! Humans are prohibited to enter the Underground as per Asgore’s orders!!

Thanks the Angel!

If only he could take those “shortcuts” his brother uses to enable his lazy behavior… No matter! Sans should be fine in their old house! 

By the time the duo entered the snowy biome they were more than exhausted.

“Ughh…” *huff puff* “Wow, what a workout!” Undyne scales looked flushed because of the exercise, Papyrus was all sweaty that his clothes stuck in some of his joints, he’s going to take a shower after they get to Sans.

‘That Skeleton!’ The tall skeleton is going to have a serious conversation with his older brother, but later they could…

Maybe they can do not so brotherly stuff together after his punishment!

‘Of Course I Will Come Up With The Bestest Of Plans If I Say So Myself Nyeh Heh Heh!!’ Papyrus amused himself.

There is a snow puff in their porch, the younger monster stuck his hand inside and lifted the key hidden within it. Papyrus took no notice of the weird expression Undyne made to her friend, the Underground is a safe place, almost all the houses were unlocked now that everyone is aboveground, it was indeed true that some monsters preferred to have them locked sometimes but that was because of the snow storms Snowdin had but this seemed an entirely different matter…

Anyways.

Papyrus shouted his brother’s name and searched the house troughoutfully, there was no clue in the first floor, nothing out of place, so they decided to look for him upstairs, something caught the ex captain of the Royal Guard good eye.

There was a red stain in the door frame to Sans room…

‘Is it blood???!’ she thought at first horrified and her body froze where she was, that meant that a human was there! “PAPS WAI--” Undyne’s cry was cut short by an blissfully ignorant monster who rushed inside Sans room. 

…

Papyrus eye lights dilated with what he saw, magic, Sans heat magic! All of it in his old tattered bed. The blue stain had long since dyed the mattress with its blue hue, he was sure of it, Sans was there at some point and took care of his heat in the loneliness of their old house by himself! if not, how else would anyone other than his brother would not clean up after themselves!

Papyrus smiled to himself but it immediately fell.

It didn’t change anything…

Sans is still missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor papyrus, it’s testosterone for sure…
> 
> How is Papyrus going to punish Sans? Make your bets!


	18. What Did I Do? (What’s happening to me?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happened in Underfell, shall we?!

Chapter 18: What Did I Do? (What’s happening to me?)

Sans remembers waking up after his marking. He was cuddling with Red, he didn’t know why but, just being there with him wrapped in the (their) blankets in that (their) bed… he felt loved and spoiled rotten. Weird, in the back of his mind he knew he should feel angry at the other skeleton, he tried to be but something warm pulsed within his soul, soothing him… Red’s mark he had assumed at the time.

So he decided to see it.

Sans had blushed instantly at the sight. Or so he thought for the heat that came out of his face.

He cupped all his being gently, Red started to snore, still asleep in the bed next to him. Sans looked at it closely… It was a rose, Red’s magic (her mate’s magic) shaped in an exquisite red rose. With the contrast of Sans own blue-ish color it turns more like a crystalline amethyst than red but if you know some color theory you’ll get to notice the two different tones sure enough. ‘Where in the underground could Red have learnt about roses?’ he asked himself and at the same time he knew Red is the Royal Scientist, one of the highest positions in the whole kingdom. They have access to war time scrolls as well as any book that falls through Waterfall.

So it was not difficult to deduct he had seen a picture or painting on how they look like.

The petit skeleton couldn’t take his eye lights away from the tiny flower embedded in his soul.

It was in perpetual blossom.

He (She) knows he (she) should be furious.

Yet, she can’t make him(her)self be furious.

It’s the first time in her life she has faced something so contradictory.

She was a possession. . .

His possession…

Or so the books said about marking rituals. 

Sans didn’t feel like that though.

Urgh! he needs to find more information… maybe there is a side effect of the marking that is messing with her head? He is even starting to use female pronouns in his (her) head more often…

Worst thing of all is that it felt right.

He was losing himself.

But she felt good… no… she felt as if she belonged here.

With Red.

‘I have to find something to stop this or at the very least slow it’ he thought. The mark was messing with his head for sure...

It HAS to be it.

*sigh*

Let’s keep searching then.

The rose pulsed with love.

It felt nice.

*** *** *** *** ***

One month ago guilt clouded his soul…

‘Oh shit what the hell did I do?!’ was his first thought upon waking.

Red had woken up to Sans watching his soul intently…

Sans face was unreadable.

This had sunk the red skeleton’s soul to the ground; he could imagine the screaming he would receive from the beautiful monster in his bed for the violation of all of, well, everything that made him who he is.

But it didn’t come.

“h-hey sweetheart, uhm.. go- good morning…” Yeah fantastic, so eloquent, such finesse.

Bravo Red.

“…” 

No answer.

“uhmmm” In a swift motion Red had gotten up from the bed, still draped in some of the blankets.

“uh well hehe… i’ll be…. i’ll be out here…. you… errr canstayherefornowbye!!”

Red teleported away without looking at his newly marked mate.

 

And thus, started an awkward couple of days between the two Sanses… Red couldn’t make a rational thought near the other skeleton, it was either him spiraling into complete madness and guilt or a need to satisfy his growing desire to breed with the other.

Sans is a male, he can’t bear children. Red’s rational mind provided.

Sans will be my perfect spouse, the perfect mother of my children. The second half of his mind whispered.

What a contradiction indeed.

Sans is male, he’s male….

Then why on earth would his description say she is a woman! 

It’s impossible…

Impossible?

It should be, Check boxes are something out of anybody and everybody’s control. No one can tamper with them, knowingly or not. So how in the world can your own description change like that…

Unless… unless Sans is not sure about his own sexuality? Maybe he wants to be a girl?

No.

It displays your birth sex, not your gender… no matter how strongly one feels about a different gender. The description doesn’t change. Ever.

If it did, Red wouldn’t have opted to look for females in another universe to begin with.

And Sans would have been spared this fate…

Trapped here without a chance to go home.

*sigh*

At that time, Red settled for checking up on Sans when it seemed like the other was off to bed for the day… yeah just checking, not watching him sleep with a tiny candle so the light wouldn’t wake him up.

Yeah. Just that.

He was fine with just that.

But then one day…

“why are you avoiding me?” Sans intercepted him while Red checked if he was asleep. The shorter skeleton couldn’t sleep that day due to a nightmare so he had decided to stay up all night. He wasn’t meant to do anything the next day so he could sleep in all day. All he wanted.

“err….” Oh boy… ‘Because I violated your soul, your body and now I’m ashamed of myself’ Maaaaybe that’s the reason why?’

‘Don’t make me say that out loud!!’ Red thought distressed and sweaty. 

“look.” At this Red perked up to see a very chill Sans in front of him.

“tell me about this world… i mean… i want to know what’s happening here, with all of this” he makes a motion with his arms spread “i want to understand… you guys…”

What?

Red thought process had stopped completely… how in the world Sans can treat him so civil… so … almost uncaring of all the things him and pap—Edge had done to him?

Does he not care what happens to him?

That single thought stabbed right through Red’s soul, straight to his center. Red is a Judge and by logic, Sans is too, so if he speaks with sincerity…

“o-- ok”

Maybe they can make some amends to his mate?

 

“o-- ok” Red was fidgeting like crazy, why, the little skeleton couldn’t understand. 

He was just gathering intel.

Just intel…

The fact that he would get to know the other’s better was a plus.

“so… if i get this right… your Gaster made a machine that can travel to other universes?” Sans wanted to get the information from the very beginning, but asking Red about their parents would come as a negative he guessed, none of them knew what had happened to skeleton monsters that would leave their children alone in New Home, without money or food… 

Better not bring that up.

So, since Gaster time is it then.

That meant time isolated from monster kind… trapped in a lab for who knows when…

Maybe it was different with them?

“uh… uhm well he made the blue prints… the calculations and construction was my doing, why do you ask?” Red looked sheepish, still not comfortable with the idea of giving off information, the ketchup lover guessed.

‘He did the calculations and constructed it??!!’ Red is telling the truth, Sans soul felt sincerity ooze from (her mate) his soul.

“well… just curiosity”

‘Just what in the world is Red capable of?’ Sans thought while his counterpart looked for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans took it well enough right?


	19. Relief?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I don't have words to tell you how happy I am! This story reached the 300 kudos! Yay!
> 
> Thanks to all the people that have been supporting and reading this fic, it really means a lot to me and thanks for leaving comments! believe me when I tell you that they make my day every time I receive one.
> 
> Also, for those who don't follow my other two fanfics... 
> 
> I've got a job!!!!! 
> 
> Awesome right!!??

Chapter 19: Relief?

“well… just curiosity” 

Red remembers his time in the lab, as Gaster’s experiment subject. It was not that bad, being in the streets alone was worse, unprotected and unskillful, children were claimed as free EX or worse….

They were captured and sold as slaves for the wealthy.

Red shudders at the thought.

Being an experiment was the lesser evil.

“we… were brought to the lab by gaster he found us, gave us shelter–” ‘experimented with us’ “—and gave us food. edge doesn’t remembers ‘bout him too much” ‘because he messed up with his memories’ “—for some reason” ‘and i killed him because of it.’

Jeez, the little princess doesn’t need to know any of that awful bullshit.

Stop it, he’s gorgeous but… he doesn’t want to be addressed like that.

“hmm” Red could palpate the doubt in the other’s humming, yet another remainder that he was facing the other universe’s ‘Judge’.

The magic inside a Judge’s soul makes it almost impossible to lie to.

And at the same time the bigger skeleton knew how to bypass it. Half baked truths works the best. Say the truth, bending it almost to the point of lying is the best way to sway a Judge’s verdict. 

“ok…” Thankfully Sans seemed chill with the answer though.

“now… i understand why and how your pap—edge became king and all… it’s just… why did it all end up in wanting to have children? asgore never married again when the queen left him so…. is it a must here to have a heir to keep the crown or… what?” Sans had to ask. Royalty could go for centuries without a heir in his universe, just take for example that Asgore and Toriel went childless for during the war and there was nobody who could ask for a heir out of them.

So why?

“uhm… well… edge was the one with the idea you know… so he could, he could… assert his position as the true and only new king of the underground” ‘but if I have to take a wild guess, he wanted children because he loves them’ Red added in his head, there was no other apparent reason for his younger brother’s behavior.

“so you brought me here for me to be his queen?” 

…

yes. 

But.

Not anymore.

“not anymore sweetheart…” he said and approached the shorter skeleton. “i marked you… yer mine now sans” Red put his hands in Sans hip bone. The touch felt warm and his magic perked up at the closeness of his mate. He felt the shorter straighten.

Blushing hard Sans mind couldn’t comprehend what the other had said, his thought process slowed down to a crawl with the promise of more of Red’s warmth and scent. The closeness felt as if it’s deliberate teasing from her marker.

Red took notice on the other’s movements intently, if Sans moved away and rejected him… no matter how much his soul aches he would let the shorter alone.

Luck smiled upon the royal scientist once again.

It was subtle at first, Sans soul beat increased gradually, needy of its marker’s magic so Red took the decision to get closer. Sternums almost touching, the two irradiated light from their clothed ribcages and got brighter and brighter until their garments couldn’t contain the glow. 

At the dazzling light, Sans mind had no other choice but to return and notice it.

“.. red…” And that’s the last word his mind could come up with before Red ravished his mouth. Needy, little whimpers escaped the smaller’s mouth, it felt right to have the other skeleton so close to him.

Her soul ached for her owner.

Arms came up and searched for support and each found it in a small waist and broad shoulders respectively.

‘I shouldn’t….’ Sans mind tried to reason ‘It’s fine I’m save with my mate…’ his soul drowned his minds pleas to stop and reconsider what was happening.

What was he letting the other do to him.

What she wanted Red to do to her.

The black and red skeleton trailed circles in the others back, as to ease him into deepen the kiss further. He succeeded, the smaller let the other in, opening her mouth for a red appendage to enter and intertwine with her blue one. Red couldn’t contain his glee and chuckled at Sans reaction when he touches the little fangs the other has.

She wanted Red to bend her down and fuck her silly.

He didn’t want this…

He didn’t.

Sans couldn’t understand the mixed signals in his core. But as for right now, right now she decided to stop fighting with herself and give in to this delicious treat.

Red savored his sweetheart’s mouth; it was intoxicating, all his senses responding at once with Sans need for him.

At last, and not because one of them wanted to part, the kiss ended with a tendril of purple drool connecting their tongues. 

“red… i…” The little skeleton grabbed Red shoulders as his eye lights became hazy with lust.

“shh, shh, let me take care of ya sans…” The taller took Sans tone of voice and body language as his cue to proceed. He lifted the other and sat him in the bed’s edge. A surprised squeal was Sans only response after being put on bed and pushed down until the her head touched the pillow.

She tried to suppress her whines; she wanted to beg for Red’s cock inside her, ripping her insides, filling her up with his hot seed until she created a womb for him.

“red… i need… uhmm” Red chuckled seductively at her, he narrowed his eyes and lifted the end of one of the new dresses he had purchased for Sans. 

The full length blue and golden dress had been made to fit Sans perfectly, and to his dismay it didn’t cover too much of his collarbone. At first he had not thought much about it but a form of Red to torment him, now with his new found woman cleverness he knew exactly why the cleavage was so big.

The ultimate ulterior motive was that when she summoned her breast they would almost come out from the sky blue dress.

Like… right now.

‘uhh damn… i summoned them again’ By now Sans mind recovered from the delirious, tongue twisting (heh) kiss and blushed at the sight of the two mounds of magic in her chest. 

Without prompt the male skeleton lowered the dress cleavage and freed the two firm glories from their soft prison. Their light basked the two mesmerized skeletons in a bluish hue.

“yer gorgeous sweetheart…” Red said in awe. No matter how many times his eye lights see the conjured beauties, they never cease to amaze him and oh, how wonderfully they felt when he squeezed them!

“aaahhh!”

‘more! more! good’ Sans bit his tongue as to not voice her wanton thoughts. 

The royal scientist groped her ecto-flesh with expertise, the boney hands felt good in her blue breasts, arousal flared in her soul as the last part of self restraint submitted to their combined lust.

Sans opened his eye sockets with a start ‘when did I close them?’ when he felt the sharp points of Red’s fangs in one the sensitive nubs. The pain easily washed away when the taller’s tongue played with the nipple, red saliva quickly coating her magic and the mix of the two colors made purplish trails of light in the exposed chest.

Both monsters moaned almost in unison. Sans legs trembled and he felt his wet pussy materializing. This, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by Red who without a shred of doubt had lost his mind a couple of minutes ago.

Why would he care?

This felt amazing!

‘oh fuuuuuck…..’ Red possessively growled as he rubbed his whole face between the wonderful softness of Sans’ breasts. They felt amazing, Sans moans made his still trapped shaft to twitch in excitement for what is surely to come.

“aangghh… wait… ahhh!” Sans tried to speak but the sensation of the other’s tongue in his body was messing with his mind.

‘oh my god is he….?’ 

Yes he was.

The petit skeleton resigned herself to the role of a submissive woman whose ecto-stomach was masterfully being kissed, licked, sucked and bitten. All the right places, all the right amounts of pain to make her squirm in bed like a virgin…

‘His breath is so warm…’ and of course it was, he was horny, as was she. 

Suddenly Sans heard a zipper going down. Red was rock hard, she noticed, beads of pre cum rolled down the length freely now….

‘oh no he won’t this time! I must resist!’ And resist she did.

… For like one second and a half.

Great achievement if you ask her… given the circumstances.

She was wearing lacy panties, don’t know where they came from, they just appeared one day in one of the drawers when she lost the last ones. She is a very adaptable monster, really is, knowing that she had nowhere else to go, outside is a literal nightmare and the place she called home is no better now… yeah pretty adaptable monster…

So she wore lacy lingerie.

He wants to die.

“oh sweetheart… yer wonderful…” Her magical flesh tingled at the praise, those skeletal kisses and her mate’s playing with the now panty-less wet pussy sending electric pulses to her soul didn’t have anything to do with it. 

“ahhh red, red…” Eyes lights blown filling her eye sockets almost entirely Sans couldn’t believe how big Red’s manhood is… ‘did that thing really fit inside me?’ it was amazing that his insides can stretch that much…

“heh… yer beautiful down here too babe”

“ahh!”

Red started to circle Sans clit with the tip of his length and draw from the little monster more of the addictive moans and whimpers.

He said he wouldn’t do this again to Sans but…. Fuck it.

“SAAAAAAAANSS”

‘Oh for FUCKS SAKE!!’

Outside Sans room, Edge melodically shouted.

Edge is going to be the death of me, the monster with the dick outside his pants thought.

With that kind of interruption Sans volted upright and for an instant he thought that his younger brother was there. That spelled trouble in his books, he only used that tone when he wanted to make him go and do something good with his life for a change. Sans instincts called for a retreat.

With the mood gone and his mate completely dissolving his ecto-body, Red had no other choice but to hid away his still throbbing cock and take care of it in a later time.

Edge owed him big time.

“SANS! HAVE YOU SEEN…. OH THERE YOU ARE YOU MUTT! I TOLD YOU I NEEDED THESE REPORTS HANDLED TODAY!” Edge all but dragged the still horny skeleton away from Sans.

Sans felt a horrible mix between relief and an overwhelming desire to split something apart.

He decided relief was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title.
> 
> Cock Block.


	20. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has some... ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries his best to.... dissociate...

Now in the present. . . 

An entire month has passed by, Sans sighs again in the ridiculously huge room he finds himself in, The Royal Archives, container of every single paper every monster that had submitted or cared to share their work to all monster kind; all they could take before the barrier went up and everything after that. Thousands of shelves decor the extensive walls, all of them filled to the brim with magic protection against the wet atmosphere present in the lowermost levels of the castle, the solitude of the place makes the blue skeleton be at peace, only the dust of years of disuse as his company.

The ketchup lover was given permission, about a week ago, to leave the room at will, some areas of the castle as well as the outside of it is off limits, of course. He really doesn’t know where the one month’s time went. For starters, people of the kingdom had been gossiping about him, Red and Edge do the impossible for him to not to listen to what it’s been said. They think that Sans is oblivious to what the monsters opine about him.

A few don’t really care about him. Those are fine.

Some of them said he is the long lost sister of the royalties. But they fuck her in an attempt to keep the skeleton linage going. 

Others said that he is just a concubine; news of him being wed to Edge, the king, would have surfaced by now, if otherwise.

There are the ones who say he is just a slut. Worthless. A toy for the king and the royal scientist.

Some of them said that she was barren because of the lack of child in her womb. It’s been a month after all, a conception can be easily spotted in a monster with a single CHECK.

Very few, believe Red cloned himself for breeding purposes.

“pfff…”

From all of that he can laugh of that last one.

The fact that it’s almost the more accurate while being the most far from the true one makes it even funnier.

At the end of the day… yes. Red is fucking himself but no he didn’t clone himself.

*giggles*

Back into his self appointed quest, Sans is trying to look for any information there is in this universe about marks, as the Judge, he knows the basics. Marks are meant to make a physical statement that a monster is taken by another.

Off limits.

Property.

However you like to call it.

Marks are the perpetual manifestation of one monster’s magic inside the soul of the marked one, there is no way to remove it unless the marker wills it. The marked can fight the intrusion but if the marker overpowers the other monster…

Record had said it hurts as if your soul splits in thousands of shards because is a violation to your entire self... to the culmination of everything that makes you who you are.

…

That wasn’t the case with him, but why?

He didn’t want this… to be taken by… Red… right?

*** *** *** *** ***

“what the fuck is wrong with you!!”

Red was f u r i o u s.

After being cock blocked for AN ENTIRE MONTH who wouldn’t????!!!!

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT… DEAR BROTHER” the king mocked.

They were alone in one of the secluded rooms in the castle for privacy, it could be called Papyrus den for all purposes because it’s where the tallest skeleton use to come up with all his ideas for the kingdom as well as have a respite from all his responsibilities once in a while.

“don’t you dare, ‘boss’! why have you been stopping me from being alone with Sans?”

The entire FUCKING month the same thing, Red would run off from his piled up work to the shorter monster so they could have some alone time (SEXY alone time)… to no avail. The younger brother had been like a hawk waiting for its prey to lower its guard and attack and that translated into Red getting caught every time he wanted to spend said time with his counterpart, after what happened that day he couldn’t tear away from his mind Sans little form squirming around and moaning his name.

His hand now is nothing but a teaser of what he received when in the presence of the other skeleton prone form.

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT, MY DEAR BROTHER” Sure as hell he knew, it was his master mind plan after all!!

It was obvious the two were falling in love with each other; he wasn’t blind for fuck’s sake! 

That meant less time with his brother, he wouldn’t stand for any of that. And as a matter of fact he was not jealous! The Great and Terrible King Papyrus has a very high self esteem!

So he decided one hour a day with each other is the perfect compromise!! 

“’no idea’ my ass--” 

“I DON’T HAVE TO REMIND YOU WHO YOUR KING IS, DO I? WHAT KIND OF DISRESPECT IS THIS? ROYAL SCIENTIST!” Now Edge doesn’t treat Red like this that often anymore, but since he had given him some ‘liberties’ Red had all but forgotten about his authority.

The taller won’t lose years of training with his brother to make him obey to his every order.

*sigh*

“ok, ok…”

That’s another… issue? How could you call ‘issue’ to something that instead of doing bad, does good? point is that Red’s anger levels have come down… Under normal circumstances him as his brother would bicker at each other for hours until one of them would give up.

“look… i just want to… you know…”

“YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM”

That was obvious.

“well, yeah? sans is marked now so–”

“YOU MARKED HIM?? WHEN??!!” Uncharacteristically, The Great and Terrible King Papyrus looked equal parts of astonishment and embarrassed once the question left his mouth. He even made a double take and all.

That’s a VERY private topic after all.

“uhm…” NOW the smaller of the two realized what he just said and tried to go to sweater town into his hoodie.

“about a month ago…” came the muffled answer. Good thing for Edge is that he’s well versed in ‘out to sweater town’ language. 

“I…” What could he say? That he was happy for them? Sad at the undeniable token of ownership that now they shared… he SHOULD at least feel mad at his older brother… they were supposed to rule the underground together as the Great King and Queen… not… this…

“THAT’S… AMAZING BROTHER” and yet Edge knows that this response is the one that will give him…

“you think so?”

That beautiful smile.

Yep, there it is.

The king can pride himself in knowing his older brother like the back of his own hand. Which is ironically not the best of analogies now that he thinks about it. He, sometimes,  
Can’t remember how the back of his palm looks like.

“uhm pap everything alright?”

And of course his brother would know him just as much.

No.

He was not ‘ok’ with this.

With THEM and not….

The THREE of them…

Edge huffed resembling annoyance, an act well practiced and mastered throughout the years.

“OF COURSE I AM, YOU LAZYBONES, NOW TELL ME AGAIN… WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS WITH SANS NOW…“ 

That is a good question, Red thought, now what? Sans is marked and not going anywhere anytime soon, the machine sits inoperative until the magic reactors fully recharged so no universe hopping even if they wanted to. Normal duties in the kingdom are being handled just fine. 

So what now…?

Wait a minute.

“well… i wanted to check on those weird messages in sans check box… those that called him a female and so on…?” It was weird indeed, maybe a glitch because he was in anoth—

No.

He had conjured female genitalia. Which should be impossible to a man.

Even a monster shifter has some limitations when trying to disguise as a person from the other gender.

Ugh… if this was a normal puzzle Red knows for sure he would have given up by now. But we are talking about Sans now so…

He had to know if something is wrong with him.

“I FIND YOUR CONCERN VERY SOUND, BROTHER. IT IS NOT KNOWN, A CASE LIKE HIS…” The king touches his jaw simulating having a beard to arrange, pensive.

“VERY WELL, AS MY ROYAL SCIENTIST IT’S YOUR ROYAL DUTY TO DISCOVER WHAT IS MAKING SANS SUMMON FEMALE PARTS INSTEAD OF MALE ONES AND IF IT COULD BE A PROBLEM TO HIS WELL BEING!” Edge said with eloquence.

“yes, your majesty.” Red finally obeyed.


	21. Problems Around The Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New job. Less grease. More murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ready for the Holidays!!??
> 
> I'm going to gift myself a full set of Crest from Digimon!!
> 
> It has nothing to do with any of this but hey!!
> 
> I wanted them since I was a child! Now that I'm an adult I have the money to purchase them!

“Yo! We’re back!”

 

Times after Mettaton’s murder could be better but the bastard had left so much valuable belongings in his personal studio for him to have a semi-normal life in this hellhole of a home he had. After learning about of his ex-boss fate, he wanted to dance over the fucker’s dust then take it home and refill his litter box to take a shit on it later.

 

If only that little psycho wasn’t around by the time, he would have totally done that.

 

Burgerpants, at that time, had decided that his self preservation was more important than his eternal hatred for the giant calculator.

 

So he masterfully hid in an empty box back at MTT Burger Emporium.

 

He remembers that it was so small that no one would think that his broad self would fit inside. An unsuspecting thief lifted the box, hours after the human’s arrival, and he got claw marks all over his face for the trouble.

 

Heh, as the old saying goes, if it fits it sits.

 

Granddad Felix liked that one. Until the bastard sat in a tiny metal bucket and could never get out of it again.

 

“… … … What took you so long?” A wispy voice answered back at the entrance of the trio, Burgerpants, Heats Flamesman and Pyrom the Pyrope.

 

Yep, he was in the tug life now.

 

Not by his own volition, mind you. He didn’t choose the tug life… the tug life choose him.

 

There is something he needs to do and this is the only way to achieve his goal.

 

His new ‘boss’ doesn’t ‘punishes’ him as his late one had but without a speck of dust of doubt can Burgerpants say that he hates this one more.

 

Correction.

 

He loathes him with a passion.

 

“Yo! Lot’s o’ ‘Hawks’ out there boss! Couldn’t spread rumors like we did, weeks ago!” Pyrom answered before Burgerpants could, ‘Hawks’ were the codename they had chosen to refer to those in the Royal Guard that wouldn’t answer to Grillby’s gang.

 

And that too had its own name.

 

Phoenix Tail (because that’s the most unoriginal name they could find, he guessed) controlled several establishments all over New Home, Waterfall and all the way back to Snowdin, now that the Ruins are open to the public and the old hag of the Queen death, they could open new houses for people to live in…

 

Only for the highest bidder, of course.

 

This, by the way, was not the worst part.

 

The worst part was the illegal abductions of weak monsters that otherwise would be killed for EXP.

 

Phoenix Tail is the Underground’s only monster trafficker. This Grillby bastard owns everything, legal and illegal…

 

The fucker.

 

“… … … King Papyrus has been busy about those rumors right?”  A malevolent grin spread through the flame’s features. “… … … He won’t stand that his new personal bitch is being bad mouthed. Hmm… Interesting…” the elemental mused loudly.

 

Bad mouthed?

 

No, that new skeleton chick has been calumniated to her very marrow.

 

_“Did you know that the King and his Royal Scientist are fucking their long lost sister so the skeleton species won’t go extinct? Fucked up huh? well… don’t say that it was me who told you but… won’t you let your friends know?”_

_“Hey! did you know that the King married a lowlife just because she is a skeleton? Worst thing is that she is barren! Yeah, yeah I know right? That’s why everyone keeps their mouths shut, he secretly married a barren monster… now he’ll have to find a concubine! Spread the news!”_

_“Well I heard that the Royal Scientist has been experimenting on himself… shhh not so loud pal!, won’t you want a Royal Guard to hear you right? So, back to the topic, he did it! He cloned himself with a potion no one knows about, they say it’s made out of human’s souls! How do I know this? I saw his clone with my own fire eyes! She looks just like him!”_

And it will always end in…

 

_“Why are they hiding this from us?”_

 

“What are we going to do now boss? Shit is too dangerous to keep on doing it.” And it was, Hawks swarm around in the shadier places now, tracking down people who had been gossiping about the new royalty possession.

 

They want to jail them for that.

 

“… …. … It’s too dangerous? C’mon Burgerpants, are you getting cold pawed with me? Ha, ha, ha, ha” The gang boss rose from his chair and walked slowly towards his three minions.

 

This bastard.

 

“It’s not that boss. Someone might talk and—” Burgerpants tried to reason.

 

“… … …The cat will get their tongue.” Grillby said with finality.

 

Err…

 

“So we dust them boss?” Heats interjected breaking the silence he had had until now.

 

“… … … No you idiot, if something arises you call the rats, they’ll put an end to whomever betray us.” The flaming tall man said with annoyance. “… … …How many times do I have to explain this to the lot of you?”

 

So we call the assassins on them? Are we really going to kill monster left and right without a care in the world?

 

And here I thought things would go a tiny bit better now that that goat shit is dead.

 

“Yes boss” The trio said out of duty.

 

Guess I was wrong.

 

Of course we will do this shit, God damn it all.

 

The end justify the means, the cat repeated to himself for the twentieth time today. If this ends up killing him it would be fine for as long as he gets to save him…

 

He has to be Brave until the very end.

 

He’s worth Burgerpant’s everything after all.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“Sir, no new rumors had been heard in the kingdom, all guards report that the few people that had been heard to spread them, don’t know who started them.”

 

“USELESS IDIOTS… THEY DIDN’T REVEAL ANYTHING? AT ALL?” after the torture, he wanted to say but things like that are better left unsaid.

 

“No Sir.” The soldier answered.

 

“KEEP SEARCHING!”

 

“Yes sir!” The reptilian guard scurried away to pass the information to the rest of the guards.

 

How in the world are they in the guard if they can’t even track down the one who has been spreading bullshit about Sans throughout the underground?!

 

It’s not as if he appointed them to break the motherfucking barrier!!

 

No! He has to calm down, keep his head cool… Ugh he can use a shot right now….

 

Just listen to him! The Great and Terrible King Papyrus behaving like his older brother!

 

I can surely resolve this without the aid of that horrid drink!

 

Back on the matter at hand… Phoenix Tail is such a big organization now. It was his fault. With the kingdom rebuilding, stabilizing the power in the underground… He has had no time to dwell on this issue for so long, but now?

 

 If it was that easy to track them down, he would have gotten rid of them by now.

 

They were the only organized crime group in the entire underground, and with a reason, they were powerful as hell, most say that they were even backed by the now dusted King Asgore himself.

 

Who knew with those bastards?

 

All rumors came and went without anyone knowing for sure which one held a grain of truth.

 

Their crimes were numerous and the rewards for captured members were high.

 

 If there was proof of the captured being part of it, in the first place.

 

He couldn’t send Red to track them down by himself (his brother is the only one who he fully trusted to do an undercover investigation), that move would put his brother in great danger and with him searching every inch of the Great Archive to see if he can find something on changing Check data and his normal duties as the Royal Scientist to add to it… His older brother had far too much on his hands.

 

Let’s not talk about the fact that Edge couldn’t stand some idiots bad mouthing Red and Sans!! It’s just unbecoming! They are his beloved…

 

Edge loved them.

 

Edge internal rant suddenly stopped and he visibly stilled.

 

He loved them.

 

Wait!

 

Even though they were in a relationship with each other??

 

Even though they clearly didn’t need him??

 

Well then, the answer is easy.

 

If he can’t have his brother just for himself…

 

Why not the two of them?

 

They are “Sans” after all.

 

They can rule the underground! The three of them!

 

Together!!

 

He would own them. He will keep them safe. He would… He would…

 

They will be HIS AND HIS ALONE.

 

Images of the three swarmed Edge mind eye, the fantasy showed the way they could live, he would sometimes dress Red in ribbons and little skirts… Sans could get a maternity dress… fat with their children… Edge wonders where that last came from but won’t fight it if that’s what his soul wanted.

 

He just has to find a way to make them fall for him.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Ugh! Stupid old spelling, stupid old languages, stupid untranslatable terms!!!

 

This is fucking Red so bad he’s going to get knocked up!

 

…

 

And he can’t stop thinking about Sans!!

 

Everything he has read so far is an intelligible mix of old and dead symbolisms and verbs that has no meaning in modern times.

 

He is not making any progress so far, the Archive is so disorganized that the first day he came here he had found just some books speaking about marks here and there, Sans work for sure, he had asked the little skeleton why was he trying to get information from the Archives if Red himself could answer any question he had…

 

And he regretted asking milliseconds later.

 

Sans hadn’t answered at all but he could feel the self loathing oozing from the blue skeleton as one of Waterfall’s rivers...

 

Things like those never failed to make the taller sad on Sans behalf. His sweetheart didn’t deserve any of the things they have imposed on him and yet… there was nothing the two brothers could do to make it better…

 

The rumors were making everything worse.

 

It was impossible for Sans not have heard about what the monster citizens thought about him.

 

Every night the red clad skeleton would wonder…. What would he do if he were in Sans place?

 

He knew he would scream. He would shout obscenities like a sailor. He would try to claw his captor’s eyes out. He would kill if given the opportunity.

 

But the sweet little one hadn’t done any of those.

 

On the contrary.

 

He had treated them better than their subjects.

 

Sans has tried to understand, to learn, to follow their every command.

 

Red has to help Sans in whatever is happening to him…

 

That’s the LEAST he could do for his mate.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

King Papyrus and the Royal Scientist have been wasting their time with their new toy. The little blue slut was barren, that much intel had been gathered by the traitors of the new king in the Royal Guard. Her stomach has not swollen at all this past month; that only means that she has not had an abortion either; the signs of a pregnancy had never showed in that time frame.

 

How much money would a barren woman make for him?

 

The numbers were astronomical!

 

He could sell her in her heats, fucking monsters day and night without the trouble of pregnancy!

 

Yes, at first, that repopulation plan the royalties had gave him a fortune… but when they modified the law to make the monster giving birth be under the kingdom’s direct care… it translated that they had to hand down the pregnant monsters to be taken into safe houses to have their spawns…

 

And just like that almost 70% of all the whores he had escaped from him.

 

A shame indeed but with all other illegal substances sold after the human’s catastrophe… the business didn’t receive that much of a blow.

 

Even so.

 

The losses where nothing to play with.

 

Grillby smiled wickedly, it was just a matter of time before he could acquire that literal gold mine.

 

They wouldn’t miss her at all, who would? She is not doing the one thing a woman is made for!

 

He just has to be Perseverant and strike when no one is watching…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title.
> 
> Troubles in paradise (hell).
> 
> You know? Because…. Grillby, hell, flames, ok, ok, ok, ok, I’ll shut up—
> 
> *runs away from the mob following her.*


	22. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some spice in this story!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!
> 
> I know it's waaaaay earlier but I won't be posting on the 1rst. so....
> 
> I hope you'll have a good holiday season y'all!!!

Days passed by like a Snowdin breeze… never ending whiteness and only the crunching sound from her slippers when she walked by.

 

She (he) hadn’t seen Red in a while, last she (he.) knew, her alternate was appointed to some kind of investigation in the Royal Archives?

 

Speaking of the Archives… it was a complete waste of time to search for more data about marks… it felt as if someone had deliberately destroyed anything that had to do with long term marking, its effects on monsters and what not-s. She had never seen a mark in her entire life so it was something you could only learn from books and not even that was possible here.

 

Maybe someone stole them?

 

Probably…

 

Sans herself (h i m s e l f) has been using her (his) time in her (his…) room to think.

 

The transformation seems to be taking place just in implements, at least, from what she (why bother anymore…?) has gathered so far.

 

For one, her ecto-flesh is not dissipating now, not even when she pushes his body to the brink of exhaustion, which means that she has to eat a lot of magic rich meals to support the heavy burden in his magic stores to have it always present.

 

She gave up on finding a solution to her transformation, it just… it just won’t happen so why run after a false hope of things going back to the way she was?

 

It’s just like herself to… to give up without trying…

 

It happened one night, cramps and pains had shot into her pelvis, why? she didn’t know, not until she found out that she didn’t fit in one of the dresses anymore, three days later.

 

Her hips are wider, her waist smaller, her bones slender, her cheek bones rounder…

 

Her voice went from a baritone all the way down to a soprano. Which was not that weird to be sincere…? Now her breasts, those were the ones she was worried about. They are heavy and hurt her spine…

 

And…

 

Her breasts?!

 

Just listen to him, he’s really losing his mind!!!!

 

He is whining about her (HIS!) breasts!

 

(No, no, no, no! I didn’t want this!)

 

This wouldn’t be as bad if the wet dreams had stopped. But nooooo, He went from dreaming about Papyrus, his sweet little brother who does nothing bad, dominating him, making him feel good, making HER scream and beg for his big cook… to Red’s roughness, his growling when he was penetrating her, when he was owning her, when she wanted to be his…

 

Now Edge was included into the fray….

 

He dreamed about his first heat with the fell brothers. How good she felt when they were giving her attention and….

 

And love…

 

(Please… stop…)

 

The taller has given him lingering glances in the few and short visits he has made to the shorter.

 

Hunger. Lust. Yearning.

 

And most lately.

 

Passion.

 

Passion like how the glint in her dear brother’s eye sockets when building a new puzzle and making it work, like the way he would sway his hips to the newest Mettaton beat, to how he would look at her after finding a new children’s book to read…

 

‘Pappy I’m so sorry…’

 

(Papyrus should be the only one in his mind! Not them!)

 

He feels as if he betrayed something deep in their relationship.

 

A tear fell down into her trembling fist in her lap. He felt so guilty… He left everything behind and hadn’t fought back… but for what? How does going back to his little brother’s arms helps anything? He’s sure he would thrust his bigger hips on her little brother’s lap and beg for release like a bitch… Papyrus would be so disgusted that the only family he had has transformed into… into THIS…

 

Sans sobbed silently in the unlit room.

 

“heh, i still have so-some of these to shed… hehehe”

 

….

….

 

“SANS…”

 

 Sans jumped from the chair she was seated on, startled by the sound of her brother’s voice.

 

“pappy—”

 

No.

 

It’s not her brother.

 

Edge didn’t answer. The king firmly strode to Sans’ side immediately. He, uncharacteristically, got down in one knee and wiped Sans blue tears away with one thumb.

 

“Sans…”

 

‘… this is weird’ Sans was flabbergasted, Edge. The Edge. Doing something like this? caring and kind? Was she dreaming?

 

And if so, please don’t wake her up.

 

(No! shut up, he’s up to something!)

 

Those crimson eye lights bore into him deeply, they wanted to get all of her worries and crush them with a bone attack.

 

“SANS!” Said skeleton jumped in his seat for the second time today. Edge wore an annoyed expression on his face now.

 

“WHAT MADE YOU SO UPSET, SANS? DO YOU HAVE ANY AILMENT WE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT? WHY HAVEN’T YOU TOLD US?!” The worry hidden in that harsh tone stunned the little skele, he wanted to laugh and cry, laugh at the dark humor of this all because… how can their kidnappers be worried about their captive? In a world of kill or be killed Sans troubles have to be the least of their worries.

 

“it’s nothing” The words were out of her mouth before he could think about some sarcastic comeback to make.

 

Oh well… a lost opportunity.

 

The resemblance to his Papyrus when worried unsettles Sans more.

 

Sans doesn’t want to be with Edge, no matter the scars that litter his face, the pointy teeth of that asshole-y attitude… Underneath it all lays his little brother, pure sweet papyrus that had to live in a world of hardships, dusting, blood and no MERCY…

 

“IF IT WAS NOTHING YOU WOULD NOT BE CRYING IN A DARK CORNER.” Edge lifted the tiny body with his (big, strong, beautiful) arms. “TELL ME AT ONCE OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!” The king all but shouted to the shocked monster. Sans mind went blank for a moment but when he regained his thought process.

 

“oh? and i thought that being locked up here was bad enough. do i have to hear your bickering, too?” Hehehehe just give him this little—

 

Shoot.

 

_Shoot….._

 

“NYEHEHEHE IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE HAS A BIG MOUTH, I WONDER IF HE CAN KEEP UP WITH HIS PUNISHMENT? NOW THAT HE ASKED FOR IT SO NICELY!”

 

S h o o t . . . .

 

At that moment Sans the skeleton knew he fucked up.

 

“ok, ok, ok, i didn’t mean to—”

 

Badly…

 

Edge drooped the apologetic monster in the bed. Today’s dress, a blue one with silver flower like patterns in the breast area, spread throughout the king sized bed.

 

Delightful…

 

Like a full blossomed flower ready to be picked.

 

So, why not?

 

The King had plans to win this monster’s heart anyways so a little fun with him first would alleviate whatever Sans is sad about and put their relationship into a new light.

 

“wa-wait!”

 

“SILENCE”

 

Edge didn’t think that the little one would obey his command, but surprisingly he did.

 

Good for him.

 

Edge’s hands trailed circles in Sans’ hips, were they wider? Nah, maybe he just haven’t had the pleasure of having this point of view from the blue skeleton. Bones rattling in fear were heard… or was it something else?

 

The smell of berries washed over the taller.

 

‘Ohh~ ~ ~ Someone Is Starting To Smell Good~ ~ ~’

 

First the king unbuttoned the obstructing garments; he knows how much those dresses were costing his brother so he HAS to be gentle with them.

 

Unfortunately, the buttons were in the smaller skeleton’s back so he had to lift him up a little almost in a sitting position. This had its benefits though; he could see the fear hidden in those little white eye lights. Edge admired how much this monster has endured this past month, not everyone would keep as calm when facing an entirely new and dangerous situation as he has until now.

 

“wa- wait please…” Sans voice shook losing his cool for a moment.

 

*Growl*

 

‘That Face…’ Sans is pushing all the right buttons… The submissive sexual partner Sans was playing struck a chord inside the taller’s soul that he didn’t even know existed.

 

Edge attacked swiftly and unhindered.

 

Sans didn’t know where it came from but suddenly Edge face appeared inches away from him… then their mouths clicked together… A bolt of pleasure shot from their joined mouths towards her soul.

 

The desire in Edge felt like wildfire, it spread throughout Sans little bones, warmth irradiated and seeped through her dress; so dominating, so strong… Edge is a monster who takes what he wants without reserve.

 

“ahhh haaa” Sans didn’t have any other option more than to moan when the kiss finally ended, saliva dripping from her jaw in a purple-ish trail.

 

Edge silently removed the last obstructing garments…

 

Now he knows what has been happening to his dear older brother.

 

This naked skeleton below him is a beauty, a marvelous sight and a forbidden ripe fruit for the palate.

 

“ed-edge please n- NGH!”

 

How could he not?

 

Edge ravished the open mouth once more, this time with Sans’ breasts in his freshly ungloved hands. The velvety sensation from the mounds felt heavenly compared with the usual dusty sensation coating everything in this world.

 

Sans is someone… out of this world! Nyehehehe

 

Red would love that one.

 

Edge silently promised not to ever mention that last pun, because if he did, he would never hear the end of it.

 

“mngh…. Ahh!” The little monster twitched and her hips thrusted in the empty air between them. This didn’t go unnoticed by the new ruler of the underground.

 

“I SAID THIS WAS PUNISHMENT BUT ALAS…. I’M A VERY BUSY MONSTER SO WE’LL GET TO THE FUN FIRST, SHALL WE?” Edge grinned wickedly, he wanted to have his fun but it was better to see his brother’s alternate so needy for touch.

 

And that fragrance…

 

It’s driving the monarch N U T S…

 

Edge thrusted two fingers in the weeping pussy without warning to the smaller.

 

Sans moaned like a bitch in heat.

 

Well… half of that is true…

 

‘Nyehehehe He Looks Soooo Good Like This…’

 

The things the three could do together!! It would be as their first encounters with Sans!

 

They had so much fun that one night…

 

Right now though, right now is time to have his little princess moaning his name until he goes mute!

 

“e-edge hu-hurts!”

 

Ups… let’s not squeeze the blue tit so much…

 

King Papyrus slowed down to a crawl, his fingers thrusted the wet walls slowly and with each movement a little deeper, scissoring the shorter one so he won’t harm him. His other hand worked in one blue nub… pinching it delicately as to not hurt Sans again.

 

The royalty’s tongue worked in the other erect nub, while not the same as Sans’ mouth, his ecto-flesh has a nice flavor to it…

 

And the warmth!

 

Sans heat was making him salivate as a starved dog in front of a steak.

 

“haa, pa—ahh! edge!”

 

‘YES! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED!’

 

Edge touched, thrusted his fingers and licked with renewed forces.

 

‘ahh what is he doing? How in the world….’ Sans thoughts couldn’t process this, his body felt on fire, everywhere Edge was touching burned!

 

(It hurts!)

 

It feels so good!

 

“aahhh ngghhh” A third phalange was added. It stretched her so good, she thinks they’re meant to be there.

 

Inside her, making her feel good, making her cry out loud without a care in the world.

 

She heard the zipper of the tallest going down.

 

Edge raft pulsated once… twice… in need, a bead of precum making his way down ever so slowly.

 

Then suddenly without warning, she felt her soul burning. Not with desire this time…

 

But with anger. It didn’t feel right… it doesn’t feel as if that anger is his own, and that’s what triggers her anxiety.

 

“SANS??!!” Edge hadn’t even touched the tip of his shaft with her pussy when he started trembling as if Edge has given him a death sentence.

 

“SANS!!” The king screamed again trying to make the unseeing and black eye sockets burst to life again.

 

But nobody came…

 

*BANG!!*

 

Err, Fuck.

 

“heya bro.”

 

Sans, Edge’s brother, is a very patient monster. The type that waits for its prey to make a dumb move and get itself stuck in a place with nowhere to run, becoming an easy prey in the process.

 

Tonight?

 

Edge is the prey.

 

“care to tell me… w h a t  t h e  f u c k  i s  g o i n g  o n?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFFTTT 
> 
> Sorry, sorry, I can’t stop imagining Edge with his thingy out of his pants and still as statue, Red fuming like an old train and Sans…
> 
> Sans is too far gone to notice anything.


	23. Bonding Time, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Growl*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is not thrilled...

Nothing… there was nothing about changing genders in Check boxes or ecto-biology or anything on the matter in the Royal Archives….

 

Fuck! this was a waste of time, wasn’t it??!!

 

He looked left and right, up and down, and nothing.

 

Medicine books were undusted (that dust that settles on things when not used not the other kind, Red hoped.) Monster rules and laws were read and re-read.

 

It was always the same answer.

 

Check boxes cannot be changed, edited or tampered with. Not even the King, the Queen, his Royal Advisor, or The Judge can change them.

 

And genitalia?

 

Ecto-bodies weren’t even in the lists of monster’s biology. Fuck… It’s as if they don’t even exist!

 

Red almost jumped in happiness when he found the word Ecto in one of the books.

 

Just to find out it was referring to Ecto-plasmatic bodies of the Ghost kind monsters.

 

It’s not the same right?

 

No.

 

Ghosts are one of the strongest types of monster around here. Not being affected by anything than pure magic attacks and the ability to disappear from thin air? It translates in incredible assassins, mercenaries and whatnots.

 

It’s a good thing that almost all of them are eccentric in a way and their services cannot be purchased by any normal means… and even if you find something worth trading for them…. They can just grab it from you and disappear without honoring their word.

 

There is no honor in this place.

 

Just the survival of the fittest.

 

*Sigh*

 

The thing was that the two species were nothing alike. They were compatible with one another, yes. But it doesn’t get a genius to know that their bodies worked differently.

 

So, back to step one that is.

 

Edge is NOT going to be happy when he returns empty handed.

 

A warm pulse in his soul made the skeleton halt from pacing around between bookshelves. His magic stirring in his groin and his eye lights dilating.

 

That felt like… Sans?

 

Is his Mark reacting?

 

*pulse*

 

Yep, it definitely is reacting to an outside stimulus. And it feels like that time when he had San’s soul in his hands.

 

But. What is this?

 

He felt… arousal, coming from the tiny skeleton.

 

*Growl*

 

Someone is going to have a bone up in their fucking—

 

The pull gets stronger. Someone is being intimate with his mate without his authorization. Worst thing? Sans is putting up less and less resistance to the other’s advances. Red can feel the warmth and need emanating from the bond. Sans giving in to his needs as a monster.

 

He couldn’t fault Sans if the other is needy. Red knows he wants to pound him into the mattress, too.

 

But that’s not here nor there.

 

Red wisps of magic flaring from his left eye socket and a snap of his magic, Red disappears from the room with a menacing aura left behind.

 

To appear just outside Sans’ quarters.

 

 He readies one of his Blasters… He is going to blow into smittens whoever dares to touch his Sans.

 

He felt the Blaster charge with raw energy, he has to be careful though. First he has to shove the bastard away from his little mate so his sweetheart won’t be in crossed fire’s path and then…

 

Heh. He can use some more EXP.

 

But Red’s plans fell away when he opened the door with a loud bang, to reveal the scene unfolding inside.

 

…

 

Red’s anger levels sky rocketed.

 

‘SO THIS IS WHY THE FUCKER HAD BEEN SEX-STARVING THEM???’

 

“heya bro.”

 

Cool, composed, focused.

 

That’s how you could describe his tone.

 

Edge’s eye lights disappeared at that tone. With the tip of his dick touching Sans’ lubricated folds, he noted.

 

Sans was an Aphrodite, his blue ecto-body glimmered like the most expensive diamonds in the Underground, his breath came in heated puffs and his pussy dripped from the wetness it couldn’t contain. The only off setting thing was that his eye lights were nowhere to be seen.

 

Edge doesn’t like to summon his ecto-body, as he is conscious of how scarred it is from so many battles in which he had to summon it to protect his bones from harm.

 

His dick? Still hard as a brick.

 

Oh…. you fucker….

 

“care to tell me… w h a t  t h e  f u c k  i s  g o i n g  o n?”

 

Or at least, try to!

 

The thing going on is pretty clear to the red skeleton by now.

 

Edge visibly huffed.

 

“W-WELL YOU GET WHAT YOU SEE! SANS WAS HERE ALL BY HIMSELF, CRYING ALONE, WITHOUT COMPANY! I WAS JUST… TRYING TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER, THEN HE BEHAVED AS A BRAT AND I _HAD_ TO PUNISH HIM FOR THAT!”

 

And who exactly is the one preventing me to take care of the little glory!!!!

 

Wait… Crying?

 

“i-i was n-not!” Sans cried out to the two brothers, stuttering a little in fright.

 

“YES YOU WERE SANS, AND YOU KNOW IT!” That line struck the little monster, you could palpate the homesickness Edge wakes in Sans’ soul.

 

His mate felt it, too.

 

‘Well, this is new’

 

Red didn’t know that Marks could transmit emotions. He can swear that this was not a side effect from what he had gathered from other people using Marks to own other monsters…

 

Not that anyone had lasted more than a month being just an item for their ‘master’s’ entertainment.

 

Maybe it’s because no one has recorded the progress of the Marking process, or… was it because Sans has been steadily giving up on a way to stop them from what they wanted to do with him?

 

It’s their fault.

 

Isn’t it?

 

By giving up, Sans is giving Red the ‘reins’ of his own soul.

 

…

 

Red is angry.

 

Angry at himself for having done this to Sans. He is angry at Sans for not yelling at him, for not faulting him, for not kicking him, for not screaming at him, for not fighting back, for him to be _crying_ and _not_ asking for _his_ comfort.

 

It should be HIM with his dick in Sans—

 

Red is **angry** at his brother for taking advantage of **HIS** Sans.

 

Heh. yep angry is better than the other….

 

Red felt the flame inside his soul burning. It promised its target. P a i n . . .

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile Sans failed to read the situation properly…

 

She failed to see that the anger was not meant for _her_ , for example.

 

The rattling of her bones, the **_white hot anger_** , that doesn’t belongs to her, pulsing in her soul was enough to put her off.

 

 All of that translated to ‘danger: stay here and die’ kind of feeling...

 

She was afraid.

 

He had to run away.

 

He has to do it now!!

 

 

The king summoned a crimson bone-bat, Red summoned three bones floating above his head. Ready to shoot.

 

“leave him alone, _brother_ ” It’s been so long since Red had called him that. It hurt even more that his tone sounded so… detached, unloving, like a curse even.

 

It was a long time ago that he used that same word to call a toothing baby-bones Edge for a bed time story.

 

Now he stands before him trying to have his mate _as if he fucking owns him._

 

Not that you own him either, his mind supplied sarcastically.

 

 

 

The King fucked up badly.

 

It was supposed to be a…. something!

 

Damnit! Even his brain stopped working when he saw his older brother summoning his bullets. He is in serious trouble.

 

‘My Plan Was Flawless!! What Did Go Wrong?’ The king mulled to himself but he regained his senses when he understood that it was meaningless… His brother was mad at him and no force in the world could stop his wrath.

 

Or that’s what he thought.

 

The use of magic that doesn’t belonged to any of them stopped the brothers from starting the fight.

 

*anticlimactic pause*

 

“HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU DAMPERED HIS MAGIC!” The taller shouted, his eyes (actual eyes not eye-lights) bulging from his eye-sockets.

 

“shiiiiiiiit”

 

Yes, he forgot, apart from very dangerous, his brother was a complete numbskull.

 

Sans is gone.

 

And with his magic at his complete disposal, who knew what he would do now…

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

When he woke up from using his magic since a long time… he was headfirst into a snow puff.

 

It felt good in his aching head.

 

She wonders why she doesn’t feel good anymore.

 

(Oh, hell no!)

 

*gasp*

 

*cough* *cough*

 

It seems that the snow got into his mouth too. Blegh…

 

It feels like…

 

D  u s t . . .

 

“oh fuck…” Sans lifts himself up as quickly as his frozen joints allowed him.

 

It’s amazing how not using your own magic for a month could detune you from it. At first, when he was passing through the void, he almost screamed at the weird sensation. It took him years of mastering that ability, too, so it’s no wonder how he would freak out from using it again after that long of a time.

 

But, where is he?

 

It’s cold.

 

Once the intrusive snow had melted and it was wiped with a trembling boney hand, the little skeleton checked his surroundings.

 

Snow, trees and more snow.

 

How in the world did he got to Snowdin forest? He had just wanted to run away from…

 

From…

 

Red and Edge should still be fightning. Right?

 

Sans can only hope that that gives him a head start to get as far as he can…  

 

It was so frustrating! The way Red had ~~cock blocked~~ talked about him as if Edge was touching his favorite toy.

 

‘Maybe that’s what they think about me… hell… I was locked in a room ready to fuck whenever they please. Of fucking course I’m just a toy for him, what did I expect!?’

 

*pulse*

 

What?

 

His soul felt heavy… was it guilt? It couldn’t be, why would he feel guilty at running away from his captors?!

 

Are they Red’s feelings?

 

But that was another impossibility, altogether.

 

Why would Red feel guilty at his disappearance? He should feel furious and asking the Royal Guard to chase him, chain him and… and…

 

What?

 

What are they gonna do with him now?

 

Now that he has disobeyed for the second time?

 

Sans cringed.

 

And the cherry of the cake?

 

He has his birthday suit on.

 

Perfect!

 

He lays stark naked in a dusty forest from a violent universe and no way of finding security.

 

Top priority right now will be finding clothes.

 

MEN’S clothes.

 

He wouldn’t mind to have a dress, it would be better than to be naked…

 

*shiver*

 

‘Just my luck, heh…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an explanation of why there is no information over the gender change in Underfell. 
> 
> Uf!Gaster didn’t care at all.
> 
> He was the only one who knew about the transformation. But cared more about his own experiments that he ‘forgot’ to tell either of the brothers what would happen in the case that they don’t find a female to procreate.
> 
> Damn you Uf!Gaster.


	24. Slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale struggling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing as I planned it to be.... oh well...

After finding Sans belongings in their old house in the Underground and searching under every rock and crack in their old prison. Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys decided to make a more detailed search throughout the house.

If only they had checked their old house sooner…

They would have seen footprints, tracks, signs of struggle, or, or, _something_ that could lead them to Sans. But nothing remained after a day or two with the perpetual snow that falls in Snowdin…

“Pa-papyrus?” That. Stuttering.

~~(It’s driving him crazy.)~~

It’s just his friend, Alphys.

“YES DR. ALPHYS?” He knows his tone is off but there is simply nothing he could do. His brother is nowhere, the bills are hardly getting covered by his job with Undyne. And to make it all worse, he has been having a strange itch in his soul… no… it was not like his heat! It was something… _growing_ inside it…

For the first time in his whole life. Papyrus the skeleton is feeling the hardships of being an adult, a _responsible_ adult… No wonder, his brother had to take so many jobs…

When they get the shorter skeleton back, he will make sure to take another job to help his brother out… Live in the surface is ridiculously expensive!

_If only Sans was here…_

_They would be fine!_

Not that he couldn’t handle everything by himself, of course!!

Papyrus just needs Sans to be here.

For him to read Fluffy Bunny at night, for him to kiss him goodnight, for him to get under his blanket… _for him to use his mouth to suck his—_

“I- I think that I have a clue!” That stopped the naughty thoughts of the skeleton. For now.

“A CLUE??!!” _Finally!!_

“Yes! I-I mean… well… It-it’s kind of complicated pa-papyrus…”

Today is Alphys’ day off from the lab, Undyne and Papyrus have been getting off work one hour early every day to keep looking for Sans all around the human city.

But nothing. No one had any clue of Sans whereabouts.

Not even Grillby, which startled the fish and the skeleton. Grillby is like Sans’ best friend. ( ~~To Papyrus disgust.)~~ He can’t stand the bartender and his greasy and unhealthy food.

Not when he knew for a fact that they shared many secrets, secrets that Sans can’t let Papyrus hear.

Said skeleton crushes his boiling rage towards the fire elemental, instead, he tries to make sense of what ~~this idiot~~ his friend’s girlfriend is saying.

“PLEASE ALPHYS” ( ~~‘stop sputtering nonsense’)~~ “ANY INFORMATION IS BETTER THAN NOTHING, THE GREAT PAPAYRUS IS VERY SMART AND CAN UNDERSTAND YOU, NO PROBLEM AT ALL!” There it goes again, the tall skeleton has been having…. Not so kind thoughts lately.

Like thinking about Undyne as too noisy.

Like thinking that Alphys as annoying.

Like thinking of his friends as scum.

What’s happening to him?

“We-well…”

*thunder*

Oh yes, the reason why Undyne wasn’t here yet. There is a storm going on and the ex-captain was so excited that left his friend and girlfriend behind to run around ‘battling’ the storm like an anime hero.

The challenge was accepted when she heard someone saying that it was the worst storm they have had in a decade.

“A-anyways. Uhm, do you re-remember that red stuff you and Undyne f-found in Sans’ door?”

It had taken a while for the blue monster to tell him, in the end, she decided that it was important for him to know (‘ ~~as if she can decide for himself’~~ ) that there was ‘red stuff’ in Sans’ door. It could be blood, she had said, but it resulted to be magic instead.

“It is red magic never seen before!!” No stutter at all, that meant that this was something interesting to her. ( ~~as if this is just a mystery show and she wants to know who the villain is! The  b i t c h~~ )

He looked at her trying to smoother his need to twitch his eye socket.

When no reaction came from the taller, she elaborated her thought.

“uh-uhm re-red magic is not something monsters are born with, you see, humans are the only one who can have it… and that was before the barrier was up. Now they lost the power to use magic. However, determination traces are high in the samples I took so maybe… maybe it was a human who kidnapped Sans? I- I mean I don’t want to point fingers but-but that is the only clue we have!”

Papyrus pondered about this in his mind.

A human? Why? How?

No humans were allowed inside the Underground and the entrances are heavily guarded and blocked with many anti-human mechanisms…

No… it couldn’t be, Sans wouldn’t make human enemies, right? Besides, Sans doesn’t speak to any human if not completely necessary. With the exception of Frisk, of course. And even him, the child spent time with Sans while in Papyrus presence so that should not be it…

“COULD IT BE A MONSTER? I AM COMPLETELY POSITIVE THAT NO HUMAN COULD HAVE ENTERED THE UNDERGROUND WITHOUT MONSTERS KNOWING! SO MAYBE… MAYBE A MONSTER GOT HIS HANDS IN RED MAGIC? SOMEHOW?” Papyrus had to ask. He knew about the experiments and how monsters turned out with so much Determination, which is what makes up red magic, in their beings but… Alphys didn’t experiment with every kind of monster there is! He never experimented on ghosts, fire, water or rock elementals, for example… or… or…

_Or skeletons…_

“No, no, no, it’s not a monster Papyrus. I—”

“DOCTOR ALPHYS, EXCUSE ME—” ~~I have to shut your yap before I stab you~~ (Wait that’s not a very ‘The Great Papyrus’ kind of thinking!) “BUT NOT ALL MONSTER KINDS WERE INJECTED WITH DETERMINATION!!” ~~Well, stabbing her could put (Undyne the Undying against us~~.) _The what?!_ ( ~~Uuups Tehehehe~~ )“WHAT I MEAN TO SAY IS THAT MAYBE… MAYBE IT WAS A MONSTER THAT HAS BEEN AFTER MY BROTHER? I DON’T KNOW BUT WE CAN’T LET THAT POSSIBILITY OUT!!”

“Ye-yeah… I.. never thought about something like th-that…”

The Great Papyrus… didn’t like that something he said would upset one of his friends so much. It felt awful.

HE felt awful…

“FEAR NOT DOCTOR ALPHYS FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE THAT TOGETHER WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT THIS, THIS SLIME…”         

_Wait!_

“DR. ALPHYS THAT’S IT! SANS SHED SLIME SOMETIMES! I KNEW I HAD SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE! AND IF HE CAN, OTHER MONSTERS COULD SHED, TOO, RIGHT?!”

The doctor blushed and began to sweat. “O-oh. You me-mean? Uhm…. what we tal-talked about, the other day. The gooey stuff?”

“SEMEN?”

The scientist face turns red with embarrassment.

“NO! IT DIDN’T COME FROM DOWN THERE! SANS WOULD SHED BLUE-ISH LIKE TAR? GOOEY… SLIMY… SQUISHY THING THAT IS REALLY A PAIN IN THE SKULL TO REMOVE FROM THE SHEETS?”

“I have never heard of that before. I think?” Alphys looked as lost as he felt. No stuttering again… Even though she ended her sentence with a question directed to herself.

“PLEASE ALPHYS, TEST IT AGAIN! MMMHH CAN’T WE GET THE MAGIC SIGNATURE FROM WHOEVER IT BELONGS TO?” Yes!! This is leading to somewhere!

“Oh my Angel! Papyrus you’re a genius! If it give us a magical signature, it means that it belongs to a monster!”

“BUT OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD COME WITH THE BESTEST OF IDEAS!”

~~(She better not mess this up, too… )~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see ‘that little voice speaking in his head’, it’s getting stronger.
> 
> BEWARE!
> 
> MUAHAHAHA.
> 
> Also, sorry for the shorter chapter.


	25. A Brother’s Love (LOVE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snappy Pappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST 400 KUDOS!!!!
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY GUYS!
> 
> I want to tell you all that you're incredible and I'm proud to be part of this AWESOME fandom.
> 
> Despite everything...
> 
> We still love Undertale!

“Soooooo, slime? What the fuck. Sans never told me about ‘shedding slime’ before, is it a skeleton thing, or what?” The red head asked.

“UNDYNE, LANGUAGE PLEASE! AND… NOT THAT I KNOW? HE NEVER MENTIONED IT AND HE DIDN’T LOOK UPSET ANY TIME IT HAPPENED… IT JUST… WAS, KIND OF THERE.” Eh? Papyrus, THE, Papyrus not knowing something about his older brother? He... Made sense for once. That shorty skeleton is so reclusive that he didn’t give any more details about himself when she interviewed him for the sentry job.

He gave her just the necessary. Nothing more, nothing less.

That skeleton is a mystery.

 And now that he’s gone….

Papyrus is… he’s not okay, to put it blandly.

The skeleton would not sleep, he barely ate and lastly and more importantly.

He became snappy.

Not that some ACTUAL bite was bad for the monster. Of fucking course not. But… when he got into Alphys’ businesses… well.

No one, And when Undyne, Ex-Captain of the Royal Guard Undyne, said no one.

  1. ONE. WILL. BULLSHIT. HER. WAIFU.



Papyrus will be pardoned because he is worried sick about his brother kidnapping (they still don’t know if he was kidnapped but it was better than the alternative.).

But, if he was someone else...

THEY WOULD HAVE A SPEAR FROM THEIR ASS UP TO THEIR—

“Un-Undyne?”

“Yeah, love?”

Oh that blush suits her SO FUCKING MUCH. Suddenly every speak of magic in her being shifted from a murderous valkyrei into a love-struck schoolgirl.

No one had to know about that, though. Ngahahaha!

“Uh-uhm… you had that face again…”

“What face?” She asked back.

“Th-the one that says ‘I’ll kick your ass’ one? No, no,no. It was the ‘I’ll put a spear on your ass’ one. ”

_This is why **I   L o v e** this woman I swear!!_

Undyne lifted the scientist up to her head, Alphys daily suplex has been missing since the older skeleton has been.

Well, NO MORE!

“Undyne!!!!” Alphys shrieked that wonderful shriek she does when embarrassed.

“Kyaaaa” The poor scientist wouldn’t last long if her girlfriend didn’t stop spinning her above her head.

Her beautiful scarlet red head.

Oh, how lucky this poor excuse of a scientist is for having someone so strong, reliable and amazing such as the ex-Captain of the Royal Guard.

No matter if the Royal Guard is disbanded and the kingdom done for, she will always have this aura of protection for the weak and in need around her that…

Alphys knows that this woman below her is the woman she wants to call HER WIFE until she is no more than a pile of dust.

“CAN YOU PLEASE STOP BEING ALL SO LOVEY-DOVEY WITH EACH OTHER?!!”

See? Snappy Pappy.

_I completely forgot he was in the same room… damn…poor guy_

_Oh, well he’s worried._

“Yo, pap, dude, pal, my favorite numbskull. I know you’re worried about Sans but, calm down, no news is good news, right? If Sans was kidnapped, just as you say he is, wouldn’t it be a ransom for him by now? Someone calling to ask us for money?”

They knew nothing had come their way but still…

“Listen Pap… You… you have to calm down dude. Nothing good will come out of the situation if you don’t cool your head. I get you, I really do! You’re worried sick, we know that. Just, calm down, okay?” Undyne knew she was sputtering bullshit. If Alphys was the one missing, she would be breaking things and shouting at people. Not just snapping at them… she still spoke for the two, they had talked about this, the tall skeleton has been acting strange, snappier, someone who doesn´t know that he is a really kind and caring person, would say that he's been acting like a complete jerk.

"THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING THE OBVIOUS!” _ouch that hurt_   “I’M WORRIED, I’M UPSET, I’M… WHY AM I EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU! YOU JUST DON’T REALLY GET IT, YOU THINK YOU DO BUT YOU REALLY DON’T!"

 _'o-oh no you can't talk back to Undyne! This is really affecting him... I-I should do something, maybe? I have to try before this escalates!!_ '  The lizard rationalized before Undyne rage dam burst open.

"Pap-papyrus... w-why don't you and Undyne accompany me to the lab. T-the results of the tests are not ready bu-but they won't take long!" _'I hope...'_ Alphys interjected before a spear materializes…

Before Sans comes back finds a very beaten up Papyrus.

Undyne catched Alphy's signing to her. **\--calm down, follow my lead—**

Frisk prefers to comunicate by signing, so all the monsters made it a thing upon themselves to learn sign language. Papyrus, being the only one who the child speaks to, said that he will learn when Frisk had time to teach him. Which translated to almost impossible feat for the poor boy. He had been extremely busy with ambassadorial duties and meetings with national and international politicians that the couple hadn't seen their savior in a while.

As is right now, he is in the United Kingdom making conferences to make travel easier for monsters to that country. Toriel and Asgore are there with him as caretakers, parents and ex-nobility of the Kingdom of Monsters.

Alphys doesn't know why Frisk hadn't come back when Toriel was told that Sans was missing. Frisk made his feelings for the skeleton monsters well known, he adored them and always shared the holidays with them no matter what.

So... why haven´t they heard from one of Sans' best human friend?

Anyways.

Undyne agreed with her taking control of the situation. Alphys sighed and thanked her girlfriend silently.

The trio arrived to the labs late at night.

Alphys wasn't really allowed to use the labs, the equipment or the supplies her workplace had, but under the circumstances they were in, she really couldn't care too much about getting a warning if someone find out about this.

Or that's what she likes to tell herself.

Because, if she really didn't care about getting herself fired, she wouldn't hack the main security system and erase every single bit and byte of information regarding the things she is doing in the lab to track down the little skeleton.

With a final beep, the machine analyzing the strange red gooey thing stopped and automatically printed

"A-alright Papyrus, here it goes and it goes and it says— o-oh m-m-my angel!" the doctor's girlfriend and best friend perked up at her abnormally high tone of voice.

"What's wrong" they said in unison.

She re-read the whole strip of paper again just to be sure. "Papyrus was completely right! This sample is actually from a monster! and look at the nucleotides in here they are infused with magickty and magicite, oh! and, and look at those—"

"Okay!!! hold on!! what does all of that means in english?" Undyne stopped her girlfriend before she went full nerd with them.

"u-uhm sorry."

"IT´S OK DOCTOR, WE KNOW YOU'RE PUMPED UP FOR THE NEW INFORMATION BUT WHAT DOES IT TELL US ABOUT WHO SANS KIDNAPPER IS? WE HAVE TO MAKE HASTE! IT'´S BEEN MORE THAN A MONTH!"

 _'Is his eye socket twitching? can an eye socket twitch?'_ Alphys thought with curiosity. "Alright, what we know is th-that it was not a hu-human. Humans don't have any magic-based  molecules in their body, not that we have ever registered but the chances that there is a human who has magic in their bodies is nearly null." Surprisingly her voice almost didn't stutter this time.

"Which means??!!" said the impatient fish lady.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO IT WAS?" the skeleton added before Alphys could open her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Papyrus, I d-don't know who kidnapped Sans just fr-from the data I have here... b-but! we CAN know what type of monster they are! th-that should help somehow ri-right?" wow, did she sounded desperate for her finding to be of any help? Don’t get her wrong... Alphys IS worried about Sans, but something tells her that if they don't find him soon... it's not the short skeleton the one who they will have to worry.

For Undyne's and Alphy's well being, they have to find Sans before Papyrus mind breaks down.

_'huh? where did that came from? am I afraid of Papyrus? nah. must be my mind playing tricks on me... i-i need to stop watching conspiracy themed animes for a while.'_

"Weird... I always thought Sans made friends with everyone…" the ex-Captain mused aloud while narrowing her good eye. What she said rings true to her girlfriend, as well. Alphys bets her research that that monster has never fought with anyone in his entire life! He's too lazy for that.

And then... why?

 

Papyrus couldn't believe it, a real clue... finally!!!

He wants to sob from happiness and ( ~~break that monster's ne~~ ck) (What? No! No Violence Is Needed!) tell that monster the wrongness of their doings!! (Yes!!!)

 _'Urgh, If Alphys Could Only Hurry Up!'_ Papyrus feels his soul beating like crazy in his ribcage! It felt like that one time that Undyne tried to start a band and she was in the drums… It ended up with a whole set of drums broken in their first practice….  

Good old memories.

Sans had been so proud of him in the guitar. He had said that the coolest guy played the guitar! Always!

His face…

His smile…

The cute way he looks when he’s sleepy and wants to stay awake with all his might but he can’t.

The way he clings to Papyrus like a baby sloth looking for warmth from their mother.

Would their children be the same way?

‘ _Ba-Babies? Whe-where Did That Came From?’_

He would love that, he would love that very _very_ much.

 _‘Everything will be fine if he just pushes forward!’_ They can make a great family to fit the Great Papyrus’ standards!!

 _‘Yes! I must stay positive and don’t cry! His brother HAS to be fine_!’

He loves his brother more than anything else in this world.

It doesn’t matter if he has to FIGHT to get him back.

He’ll stay DETERMINED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm down Pappy!
> 
> Oh dear....


	26. How far would you go for love (LOVE) ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeelcome to Memory Lane!
> 
> Although your stay will be very short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Some insight in Sans and Papyrus relationship, woohoo! (too tired to search for how that word is spelled...)
> 
> Unrelated note!
> 
> I saw a book (one that a sponsor sent for her sponsored child). It was awesome! It was "Frida" by Jonah Winter, illustrated by Ana Juan and let me tell you that I fell in love with it! I want to purchase it for when I have children and read it to them... (the fact that there was a little guy who resembled Sans has nothing to do with my love for it) I don't know how to purchase it or if they sell it here, though...
> 
> Anyways-
> 
> Here's the chapter!

The trio of monsters waited with bated breath for the machine to stop making sounds… again. If he knew the wait would be so nerve wracking, Papyrus would have brought a rubix cube to entertain his twitching phalanges.

“S-s-s-o-” Alphys read through the pages with sweat in her forehead. Much as how his older brother does when under stress.

“WELL?”

This IS driving him crazy…

“okay.. listen… this readings must be wrong! We w-will call this null and void and pass it through the machine again tomorrow, o-okay?” Alphys sweat shined under the lights of the borrowed lab.

“Babe. Tell us first what they said! It must be important!” Undyne objected.

“YES ALPHYS, PLEASE!” Papyrus seconded.

“w-well, if-if you insist…”

The lizard woman handed the paper to them. Both monsters jaws opened and closed like fish out of the water.

“NANI!!!!????” That was Undyne… too much anime on her part, too...

“IMPOSSIBLE!” Papyrus pitch reached another record. She will have to check her ears later for damage.

She was completely sure the machine was wrong.

There are no other skeletons in the monster kingdom. Alphys got into the Royal Citizen Registry. No other monster skeleton has been documented in the last fifty or so years. Although… somehow… there was no registry as to who the skeleton brother’s parents were. There is simply no family tree for them. It was like they came out of the nothingness…

But that is not here nor there…

“I-I told you! The machine is faulty!!” Alphys argued keeping her thoughts to herself.

Their eyes lowered to the paper once again, just to be sure they weren’t going crazy.

Boss--------------00.00% match

Elemental--------00.00% match

Temmie----------00.00% match

Aquatic-----------00.00% match

Dog---------------00.00% match

Rabbit------------00.00% match

Froggit------------00.00% match

Ghost--------------00.00% match

Animal Gen.-----00.00% match

Skeleton----------99.99% match

Amalgamate-----00.01% match

So the results said….

 

*************

Flashback

*************

 

“SANS… WHY ARE THERE NO OTHER SKELETON MONSTERS AROUND?” A very young Papyrus asked his older brother on a snowed in night.

Sans’ pen stopped before the question was completed.

His eye sockets narrowed and his eye lights became sharp.

Despite this, when he turned around, he looked at his little brother as fondly as ever.

“because we are the coolest monsters there are paps… so unique that there are only two of us!” He had said with false cheer.

Little Papyrus was not convinced at all.

“BROTHER! YOU’RE LYING AGAIN!” Little Pap had no tolerance for lies! Lies are bad and ugly! Fluffy Bunny said so!

“ok, ok, ok, you got me.” Sans proceeded to stand from where he sat at the kitchen table. Papyrus was playing with her toys in the living room so his brother came to him.

“listen pap” he had said.

“a long time ago… humans and monsters lived peacefully—”

“I KNOW THAT BROTHER! MISS BUNNYBELL TOLD US ABOUT THE WAR AGAINST THE HUMANS!... We Lost…” He whispered the last part… Miss Bunnybell was… she cried after she told the toddlers in Papyrus classroom about the demise of almost 60% of all her family.

King Asgore didn’t want for the past to be forgotten so he made it law that every single monster shall be given that lesson.

Of human horrible deeds.

Of monsters peaceful lives before the war.

Of monster losses.

Of human’s LOVE…

Sans hated Asgore for this. No child should hear about something as obscure and horrible as the topic of war so young… He remembered having nightmares for the next week until _he_ gave him drugs to sleep at night.

“yeah… we did…” Sans agreed.

“but” the child looked up

“there is Hope”

“YES, WE ONLY NEED THREE MORE HUMAN SOULS!”

“no paps, wasn’t talking about that”

“look pap, what i mean with all of this is that… when the barrier went up… not all the monster kinds made it to the underground. some survivors reside in the ruins and the majority are in the rest of the cave system… i’m… we are not the only ones, there must be other monster skeletons out there that we haven’t met. remember when we came here to snowdin?”

He did, all the monsters in the only bar in town wanted to have a glimpse over the strange new monsters. Grillby himself had to make the crowd around them scram.

At the time, little Papyrus had been amazed at the elemental imposing figure. But a year later, when he found his dear brother in _that monster’s_ lap doing… he doesn’t know, it was just weird things with their mouths and, tongues? he lost all respect he felt towards him.

He swore that day he wouldn’t let the elemental have his brother for himself! What would Papyrus do if his brother left him all alone for the fire monster?!?! Who is going to love him and take care of him?!

“YES…” The little skeleton tried his best to stifle a sob stuck in his throat. He couldn’t let his big brother see that he still cried over nothing!

“so don’t worry over those things, ok pappy? you’re too cute to frown” Sans kissed Papyrus skull. There it is, that tingling feeling in his SOUL every time Sans gave him those sweet _brotherly_ kisses. It felt so good…

Papyrus is a good child… he will be the best for his brother.

The GREAT PAPYRUS. There will be no one greater than him! So great that even if there are no other skeletons around he will… he will…

He will be Sans’ husband!!!

“WE WILL MARRY IF THERE ARE NO OTHER SKELETONS!”

*chokes*

“ _what?!_ ”

“YES! THAT’S THE PERFECT SOLUTION! IF WE ARE THE LAST ONES THEN… THEN WE WILL MAKE MORE SKELETONS, TOGETHER!”

“what makes you think that that’s the solution paps?” Sans skull turned blue and he looked like an echo flower.

A beautiful echo flower.

“WELL, MR. BUN BUN AND FLUFFY BUNNY ARE THE SAME KIND OF MONSTERS! AND ALL THE OTHER SMOOCHERS IN THE BOOK ARE, TOO!!”

Papyrus knew this!

Bunnies with bunnies, fire with fire, water with water, rock with rock!

It’s a simple principle that all monsters of all the Underground married monsters that were alike!

And if that applies to them…

“you’re right paps, but one’s free to love whomever you like… no matter what ok?”

“OK BROTHER! WE WILL MARRY! AND HAVE LOTS OF CHILDREN TOGETHER! YOU CAN BE THE MOMMY AND I CAN BE THE DADDY! WE WILL BE VERY HAPPY!”

“hehehehehe ok pap. whatever you say” A rub of boney hand in a smaller skull later they went to sleep.

Sans smiled at his sweet innocent little brother with adoration in his eye lights.

********************

“Why the fuck does it says Amalgamate 00.01%?” Undyne’s voice ringed in his non-existent ear.

Papyrus had spaced out…

“I-I-I told you th-that the machine is faulty!!” That had been the second time she said that tonight… “Ma-maybe it detected the determination in the sample and just assumed it came from an amalgamate source… or the great amounts of it mixed with the magic particles?” She took the readings again… But she was clearly sweating from the stress of not knowing the answer…

~~(Stupid Alphys and her stupid machine. )~~

But

Was it?

Was it really faulty?

What if a skeleton monster had been right there… expecting to for them to lower their guards all this years?

No, no, no…

It was impossible!

Monsters are good!

They do bad things for good reasons though…

What if…

What if they wouldn’t let him come back?

What if they wanted Sans for themselves, forever!

~~(He would break their necks)~~

“Alphys”

Oh that was not good…

“Y-Y-Yes?”

Papyrus eye-lights came to life with wisps of orange magic seeping out of them. The couple couldn’t believe their eyes… they had seen the oldest brother with this murdery look on his face a couple of times, but Papyrus? Papyrus doesn’t have a single mean bone!!

 “I want you to track that monster down.”

*2 x Gulp*

Or maybe they didn’t know the extents Papyrus would go for his dearest older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREAT NEWS!
> 
> Next chapter we return to UNDERFELL!!
> 
> I'm so excited to see what's happening over there!


	27. True Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True acceptance and how to deal with your new life.
> 
> The secret is that you don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!!
> 
> Okay, okay, I know that I'm not on YouTube but listen up y'all!!!
> 
> I want to give a H U G E thank you to [reaperzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz) for the gift fic she made for me and if you haven't read it I'll leave the link in the end notes so you can check it out!!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to you reaperzzz!!!
> 
> PS. The fic is really cool, I loved it!

Snow keeps seeping through his joints; it melts where her previously warm bones touched together. Sans shivered violently, the rattle of her boney self could be heard. She has to find somewhere he could be safe and hide but….

“no, no, no, no, no, no, no… this is not good” This has been the worst joke yet…

Naked, alone and… Scared?

What is she scared of exactly? Heh.. everything has been taken from her, her freedom, her first time, her dignity, her family, her happiness… her… her…

Her entire _self_ is slipping away from him. What else could someone take from her?

Also…

Never in her life has she felt so starved of affection…

No.

STOP IT!

No more I—

“Would you look at that…”

_‘Oh no, no, no, no, please no…’_

Sans reacted as quick as her numb bones let her.

“AROOOO” the pained cry echoed through the empty and bitterly cold environment. A bone attack embedded in something’s… _someone’s_ foot.

Sans wanted to apologize, it was in the tip of her conjured tongue but as she was about to voice it she focused on who exactly her construct had pierced, the little skeleton closed his open jaw immediately.

“You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you? Omfhh!” And down he went.

Gray fur from dust he couldn’t wash away, sweaty, smelly and horrible smelling dog. Dogamy has seen better days.

Weird how a single bone on the head could knock him out though… unless…

Sans Checked Dogamy with practiced ease. The small skeleton didn’t even think of doing it, it just came to her with a familiar pull to it. His magic wanted to tune to something he best remembered doing, she guessed.

And thus, he Judged.

**Dogamy Argos**

LV 11

HP: 1380/1500

DEF: 500

AT: 50

*He’s not a good boy.

And he regretted it halfway through.

How in the world someone as kind and goodhearted as Dogamy lower himself as to be a disgusting murderer!

No, no, no.

He’s judging way too fast.

Let’s not forget what happened the last time he judged someone by only what numbers told him… Never again.

Something awful has been happening in this universe, but what? Was it just Asgore’s thirst of power and madness when he was in the throne, what made all monsterkind like this? Or was it something else?

Why does he care?

Yes, they were all Sans’ friends in her universe… That doesn’t mean she has to care for their counterparts!

*shivers*

Oh yeah.

She was stark naked.

*sigh*

By now, she doesn’t really care that his mind keeps trying to refer herself as a girl. There are more important things to take care of.

Like to how to end her nakedness.

Dogamy grumbled in his forced sleep, oblivious of the time Sans mind stopped her from moving. With a decisive impulse, she started to undress the guard dog and throwing aside the metal parts of his gear. The little blue skeleton tried her best not to check in between Dogamy’s furry dog legs.

‘sorry buddy. i’ll be borrowing these.’

 

 

How far away from Snowding was she? Her legs were killing her!

‘ok now, let’s stop with the whining!’

Sans was so tired.

Endless snow and trees, endless white and snowflakes…

She had been walking for at least one hour or two, based on how much her legs hurt and not because of her perception of time… It now seems to be crooked. Isolation in a room didn’t help her case any.

It will be so easy to give up. And yet again, why not? It’s not as if she hadn’t given up months ago. Given up her gender, given up her freedom, everything she loved back in her universe. Fighting was never an option; her alternate is the Judge here… meaning that he was the most powerful after the king himself. The two Underfell brothers had more LV than all the other monsters she had Judged put together.

She would lose in a fair battle and something tells her that if they go as far as to drug her to stay with them, she wouldn’t put it past them to go two against one…

The only thing keeping her from fighting back was, ironically, her brother Papyrus.

Sweet, kind, lovable and great little brother. How can she just give up on seeing him again!? Those strong arms… that great stamina…

His _handsome_ face when he’s sparing with Undyne…

“urgh…. not again”

She could feel herself heating up at the idea of a sweaty, tired and panting Papyrus… Is that how he would look in bed?

In HER bed?

Maybe if she adds some orange blush to that panting face…

“this is not exactly the right time!” Sans chided herself out loud. It was not time or place to be salivating for the… virginal bones of his younger brother…

Could it be possible that Papyrus has never…?

She could be his first woman!

“urgh!”

*Bang!*

**Sans (Undertale)**

LV 1

HP: 0.9/0.9

*Accepting

She passed out watching every single tree rotate around her.

 

 

“Achoo!”

Stupid Grillby.

“Aaaaachooo!”

Fuck Grillby to fucking hell.

Not that THAT place will hurt the fucking idiot. It would be like a fucking spa for the bloody bastard!

Burgerpants and Pyrom had been assigned to look for Dogamy in the forest down Snowdin.

And why was Dogamy now part of a group of delinquents you ask?

Dogs are loyal… but not stupid, you see.

When the doggi couple was alerted about the deaths of the other members of their canine unit, they jumped into action, only that… the human killed Dogaressa and spat on Dogamy’s face. Crumbling away was any sense of dignity he had left so in the pit of his despair,  he begged for the human to end his misery… just for the little demon to laugh at his pleas of Mercy. The ‘child’, as a cold blooded murderer, decided to leave him alone in the freezing snow, covered in the dust of his soulmate. Grillby was the one how found the howling canine and convinced him that he had only two options left. End himself once and for all or serve him. He had nowhere to go, the elemental added, because if found, the Royal Guard would execute him for the crime of getting away with his life.

“Stop whining, you furry bastard!” Back in the present, Pyrom shouted at the previously sneezing cat monster.

“You don’t own me, you imbecile!” Burgerpants shoved one paw towards the firey monster… An stupid move in retrospective… once the paw made contact with the ‘head’ of the other monster it sent shots of pain through his entire arm. Burgerpants yelped and fell backwards when his foot catched in a not so soft snow puff.

“Oww fuck…” Pyrom laughed at his pain, crazed with how much LV he had and not thanks to the hilarity of the situation. High LV made monsters detached, psychotic…

“What the fuck did I trip with?” He lifted his head to see what trap he activated with his clumsiness.  But alas…

There.

Covered in snow, laid a little skeleton monster. They were in fetal position trying to fend off the cold and failing miserably.

“Free EXP! Move it runt! I saw him first!”

  **Pyrom**

HP: 14950/15000

“What the fuck Burgerpants!” Pyrom screamed, the orange cat monster sent a ball of yarn shaped bullet at the base of Pyrom’s feet. His weak spot, if his intel was correct.

“Sorry buddy, too bad you’re such an asshole… I might have spared you otherwise”

The cat monster rose from where he had fallen and kept throwing bullets at the confused semi-elemental.

**Pyrom**

HP: 1100/15000

“You traitor!”  Pyrom tried his best to dodge and make his own offense. He failed. The other’s eyes became cold and bitter like the snow surrounding them. There was something wrong when he spoke next

“How can I be a traitor? If you think that Grillby is my boss you are very badly mistaken, you walking match”

Burgerpants removed his long sleeved coat and placed it over the shivering skeleton. Unaware of the new source of warmth, the poor… female? rattled his bones like a wet puppy out of the shower. ‘So this is the poor soul that fell into the new King and Royal Scientist hands… hmm interesting…’ He thought.

The fire monster coughed dust.

**Pyrom**

HP: 10/15000

“… How are you so *cough* powerful…. Why….?”

“How?” The cat repeated.

“It’s because of my LOVE” He answered while lifting said skeleton in his arms.

“Why?” He turned around and faced the dying monster under his feet.

“It’s because of my _love_.”

 

***YOU WON!**

***You earned 300 EXP and 2000 gold.**

 

Burgerpants gave a last glance to the new pile of dust that littered the Underground before focusing in his new passenger.

“Hey lady… There is a favor I need to ask you…”

 

 

“….ouch” Why did she banged her head in a tree again?

Oh yeah, she was having not so brotherly thoughts with her sweet baby brother… _again._

At least the bed is warm and she doesn’t have that doggy smell on her anymore. The ecto-flesh from her legs is pulsing for the strain of walking for so long, though.

‘wait…’

When exactly did she…

“It was time you woke up, m’lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a smutty chapter!! Maybe on next one =)
> 
> *Acceptance when you hit rock bottom… is not a good way to deal with things…
> 
> The name Argos comes from Homer’s Odyssey 
> 
>  
> 
> Please check it out!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Classic X Red (Gift)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977396/chapters/32180523)


	28. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a meaningful conversation with a certain gangster and someone is feeling the side effects of his bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG!!
> 
> I'm so sorry everyone.
> 
> *bows*
> 
> Two months without uploading a new chapter! TWO
> 
> I feel like trash...
> 
> I promise this won't happen again!!!

That voice… Burgerpants?

 ‘No. It must be this world’s Burgerpants’ How in the Underground would her version of that monster be here. It has to be Underfell’s one.

The female twisted her head to get a better view of the one that had, _saved?,_ her from the merciless cold. Her neck popped from the weird angle in which it was placed in the puffy pillow. Her head ached a little but nothing in comparison to all her phalanges, they felt as if pinched by nails, not so much to make her cry out loud but strong enough that she had to swallow a whimper.

Whining did nothing to relieve the pain. She knew.

A sickly and beaten version of her own vendor fellow stood by the door. Parts of his body were fur-less, scars that had to do with past battles, she imagined. His clothes were more dark themed ones than the ones the cat used to wear, back in her universe. The little one Checked him just to be sure. A LOVE of 9 huh? Wow, that was… not as high as Dogami’s or nearly as much as pap – _err_ – Edge’s but still... The bedded skeleton shuddered at how much dust is in this monster’s hands. She was absolutely sure that Burgerpants would never be in the Royal Guard or any front line of the matter. The monster is not a coward, mind you, he is simply too disappointed in life to care on fighting for anything.

Could it be survival instincts…. Or something else?

Unable to utter words at the moment, Sans could only look around the room they were in. It was… strangely… pink? Maybe this world’s Burgerpants fancy this? No, wait. Is that… a Metatton shaped lamp? Are we in MTT resort? No, that’s not it. She knows all the rooms were weird decorated but… there are some expensive looking things here that made her think otherwise. A private studio then?

Isn’t it weird that after having all the information and memories about what could happen in a timeline... now she found herself questioning about just anything? ‘Ugh, there I go again… stop with the stupid inner questioning!’

“There is something I need to ask you, little lady. A little… favor, of sorts.” The orange cat spoke with determination. It must be something really important for an Underfell monster to ask for help. But… why should she? And most important. Why her?

‘That didn’t sound shady, nuh-uh’ What can she do? What can she do? Is this monster trustworthy? What are his intentions?

“so… wh-what kind of favor…” Sans is so mad at himself for not being able to steady her voice in front of a possible enemy. Although… the cat monster rescued her so… she’s not sure about what could this ‘favor’ possibly be?

“Hey, where are my modals? Would you like a cup of tea?” not-Burgerpants asked over his shoulders after opening the door to another part of the smelly apartment. Sans shock his head wisely, who knows what the other was going to give her in her drink?

…

Is Sans so deluded now that he won’t trust a fellow monster? She’s not even a shadow of what she was before, that’s for sure.

*Shrugs*

“Suit yourself” The door closed leaving the two monsters in a cramped space again, unaware of the self deprecating going on inside the female’s head. The skeleton felt breathing harder but she steeled through the panic her soul was going through. But, what if he decided to change his mind and force her to his whims? Will he… _defile_ her? No….

‘Not again, please, please, please. I won’t survive it!’ She really couldn’t. Her soul would shatter if her body was defiled once again… That not counting the Mark her alternate put inside the culmination of her being. Who knows what that thing is doing to Sans mind at this very moment? The skeleton tried not to think too much of ~~her mate~~ her alternate. It made her SOUL flutter with a fondness she is sure, is not hers but _Red’s_. How can someone care for a person that has hurt you so much?

“Hey”

That perked her attention out of the inner musings.

“If you’re afraid I’m gonna fuck you… Pass… Yer not my type” He huffed after making his statement heard.

‘huh?’ Relief tried to seep into her mind but reason made her stop. Could Sans really trust in his word of not doing _that_ to her?

“Yer. Not. My. Type. If you catch my drift…” That could finally emote. He blushed under his fur and mumbling the last part. He was directly looking at a very pale and previously sun whitened… pride flag…

‘Oh…. _oh_ ’

That reassured the petit skeleton. Who would have imagined it? In his world, Burgerpants used to seek for ‘chicks’ without much luck…

Sans sat down in the deep purple and pink colored bed, the only clean place in the whole room, and spoke.

“i’ll listen to you, as thanks for saving my life… but… i won’t kill anyone for you, tha-that’s out of the question” She doesn’t really remember when speaking was difficult for her. Was it the disuse of her voice? The confinement she was in back in the castle? Or something else?

Her SOUL feels heavy. When she has some alone time, she will ponder over what feelings are hers and what is not. Right now. She has some negotiations to do.

“Kill? As if you could kill anything the way you are now! No. I want you to work undercover for me.”

“huh?” ‘Undercover? Like in an undercover agent movie?’ “…what?”

“Well, the thing is that I…”

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

Stomping was heard in one of the utmost parts of the royal castle.

“ _RED_ STOP THAT OR I—”

“what!!?? punish me?! see how i care! i can’t stand this! i’m going to look for him myself!!”

Red wanted nothing more than bring Sans back to his side and dump him into one of the several dungeons the castle has as punishment! HE SHOULD HAVE CHAINED HIM INTO A WALL FOR FUCKS SAKE!

“fuck!” Red cursed for the millionth time.

It felt to Edge as if they have had this same conversation over and over again since the other skeleton went missing. There was nothing to stop the bundle of nerves and anxiety his brother became.

A VERY idiot bundle of nerves and anxiety.

“RED, DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?” Edge had to smoother the anger in his voice. He can’t fault his brother and lover for going nuts over the possibility of losing their only chance to procreate… although he is not sure why he is still thinking that way, at least, after confirming his brother’s claims on Sans’ manhood.

All the tests indicated that he as a male, but then… why was his Check box saying otherwise? An inter-dimensional, secondary effect on him?

Not that any of this matters if said monster dies in their hostile world.

“ **SANS** ” His older brother’s movements stilled. Fear made the smaller bones rattle. Edge was sure that using his real name would have a better effect on him. Predictable ~~cute~~ idiot.

“THIS IS NOT LIKE LAST TIME, LAZY ASS. SANS HAS HIS MAGIC BACK. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND HIM AND IF WE DO, WILL WE BE ABLE TO SECURE HIM AGAIN?”  

Red tried to analyze what Edge had said, he really tried, but… at that same moment… burning in his soul made him fall to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... do you want something to happen in this fic?!?!
> 
> I'm open to ideas!


	29. Her Decision, Their Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Thank you so very much for sticking by for more of this weird fanfic...
> 
> In other news, this will be the last long chapter for a while. From now on, there will be only short ones. Good news are that they will come out quicker.

Some time ago, before Red fell to the ground……

********************

_“huh?”‘Undercover?Like in an undercover agent movie?’ “…what?”_

_“Well, the thing is that I…”_

 

 

"...need you to get caught by Grillby and his gang and get purchased by an illegal breeder, a _specific_ illegal breeder"

Heavy silence hung between the two monsters and for a minute there Burgerpants thought that he had to repeat what he said.

A disbelieved sharp intake of air and harsh coughing later, Sans spoke with the finesse and vocabulary the situation demanded.

"what the actual fuck man!" Sans screeched like nails on a chalkboard.

Nop, no, no, no, no way in hell she will let herself into the hands of a breeder! Willingly! That's exactly what Red and Edge had been trying to do before they realized she was a male back then. 'I still am a male' a very tiny voice inside her SOUL said.... It sounded more like a plea, though.

"I knew you would say that..." Gone was the confident and dangerous gangster he pretended to be... He was replaced by someone who has lost his hope throughout the years. Sans was more familiar with this sorry self from his universe's Burguerpants."but, so you know..."the furry monster started again " _he_ doesn't deserves this...If you help me uhmm, if you help me you can have the bounty for the dust of the fucker who stole my mate... I'll give it all up to you if you want."

The little female had so many questions. But the one she wanted to ask the most was...

"you really love that guy huh?"

The cat monster looked dead into those eyesockets as if trying to show his whole self to be believed.

“Like you have no idea.”

They decided to take the conversation in the cleanest place of the dirtied suite. The kitchen, against all logic and reason, it was this place the only one exempt of the smell of wet cat. After finally accepting a cup of hot tea (a branded one, not very tasty but it did its job) Burgerpant opened his hardened  SOUL to Sans without prompting. At first, she wondered on why was he behaving like that, so… not violent nor threatening… but Sans agreed with herself that she preferred the conversation this way. Her situation could be way worse without a doubt so she couldn’t allow herself to feel less than happy to finally find someone on this universe whom she could talk like a civilized monster with.

 

 

 

In retrospective, maybe she should have gone the heck away when she had the chance…

 

 

 

"this is the stupidest thing i have ever done..." She tried to say but no sound came out as her mouth is currently being gagged by a sock. A clean sock, thank you very much.

'No that is not true' her mind interjected; this is not the stupidest thing she has done. For example, if she had only given herself to Papyrus _as she was supposed to do since the very beginning_ , she wouldn't have been kidnapped by her counterpart and they wouldn't have raped her...

'Are we gonna keep calling it _that_ after we know we enjoyed it?'

...

...

The actual FUCK?!

"Shhh, We are almost there lady" The orange monster holding her as a sack of potatoes, said. Her internal shriek of utter disbelief about her own thoughts must not have been as quiet as she thought it was.

Is it not enough that her own mind and body betrayed her old self? –'good Angel, how low has she fallen?’— she was about to infiltrate in a hideout of murderers, despicable scoundrels and general society scum. Worst of all… Sans still had this... this stupid thoughts of her enjoying Red’s phalanges sliding and prodding on all her sweet spots while her dripping wet pussy sucked that glorious red pleasure rod—

"You really don't have to do this, you know." Mumbling stopped her needy mind to a halt.

'And that's exactly the reason why she had to do it'. Sans thought to herself after recovering from the bittersweet images her eye mind was generating.

After listening to this universe’s Burguerpants and his lover sad story, Sans felt the burning desire to help the two lovebirds. Not because of some altruistic shit intentions, no, it was her way of showing gratitude to his savior her even though he didn't have to and the ex shopkeeper gave her the choice to back away and leave at any time the female one wanted.

And, oh good Angels if it wasn't forever since she felt in control of a situation. Finally, she is the one to decide what she wants to do!

She could choose to go the fuck away and pretend Burguerpant's beloved one isn`t in danger. But as a monster that suffered through isolation and rape herself, she couldn’t leave them to try something that could endanger both of their lives. In a world where kindness and empathy have died out, she can show some MERCY.

Sans motioned him to remove the sock momentarily…  she took a deep breath of fresh air and said "aaah, much better… nah dude, you saved my butt, this is the least I can do for a new buddy." She said while she smiled at her savior.

The skelly lady's sincerity struck a cord deep inside the carrier monster's SOUL. He knew, from the moment his magic reached out to Check the passed out little princess, that she was very different from all the monsters he had met before in his life. There was no wrath, no malicious feelings, no hatred, just hurt and forgiveness.... It almost felt as if this lady was the purest thing to fall into the underground. She was a LOVE one, for the Angel! Only toddlers had that LOVE level anymore. Where in the whole cave has she been hidden and kept this innocent for so long? Burggy (as nicknamed by his lover) made a mental note to ask where she came from when this is all done and over with.

And maybe.... only maybe if he is forgiven by the King for keeping a secret having found the lost and wanted princess.... only maybe he could ask _him_ to form a SOUL bond and be together forever...

If he doesn't hate Burguerpants already for leaving him to his fate for so long.

*sigh*

He’s losing focus of his plans again, isn’t he….? yes, it's true that he wanted to use the little princess as a disposable bait for Grillby to grab on while he saved his mate but...

He just couldn't shrug the feeling this won't work at all and that he WILL undoubtedly regret asking for her help...

 

They arrived at Grillby’s hideout sooner than he has ever experienced before. May be it his nerves or his heightened senses to catch every single movement around them, or maybe he’s just terrified out of his fur at giving that flame bastard exactly what he wanted? Who knows?

After the rutinary check of guns and weapons at the door (he hasn't any on that matter. He prefers to use his bare paws, claws and magic to defend himself) He was allowed the entrance by a robust looking monster crab.

The space the flame man called his office was filled with tall racks of paper, a cabinet with glass doors that showed a variety of expensive liquor, an ashtray that needed cleaning ten cigarettes ago and the smell of a well lit fireplace. Nothing stood more to attention than The Boss himself, though. His narrowed eyes and very dark purple flames made the ex Burger Emporium worker know right away that he isn’t welcome here. And he wasn't really, "small fry" like him isn’t supposed to directly go to him. HE was the one to seek out for you if he needed you. It was a way to keeping everyone away from the safety of his hideout, the cat reasoned. The secrets hidden here could lead him straight to the royal execution grounds easily. No questions asked.

The image of Grillby turning to dust crossed the wishful cat's mind and he felt utterly pathetic for not being able to make it a reality.

"... .... .... They say you brought a little something for me..." The purple flame finally spoke.

No inflection on his voice, no intention more than to state the obvious.

Burguerpants felt the body he was currently carrying in his shoulder stiffen. The little one had a knack on detecting imminent danger, he will give her that.

"Yo, boss." He said as nonchalantly as his nerves let him. Which wasn't much due to the gamble he was playing giving the bastard the satisfaction of messing around with the king's belongings.

The cat felt Sans fighting against the material bounding her like an oversized burrito. She had to keep the act of a princess in peril, after all.

“Yeah, I found this little chick wandering around Snowdin’s forest and I thought that she fitted the description you gave us” Sans and Burgerpants have to play their cards right, if the purple monster felt one speck of dust out of the place in their alibi they could both end up as more EXP for the corrupted ex bartender.

 

“… … … so, ….” He stood up from the expensive looking chair “… … … you _happened_ to find her, huh?”

‘oh shit, oh shit’ Sans cursed as he squirmed more. She wasn’t really sure if she was pretending anymore or she was truly feeling terrified by the mafia boss’ doubt. They should have thought this better!

“Hah! Wish it was that easy, boss. She can be quick on her feet if she really wants to. If not because of the fucking ice biting on her joints I think she would have gotten away from me. No wonder she could escape as easily from Sans and Papyrus, I mean, the _Royal Scientist_ and his _Majesty the King_ ” The monster said the two titles as if tasting rancid garbage. That pleased the flaming man. Burgerpants felt amazingly confident about his acting skills, too. They have saved his sorry tail more times that he can count.

“… …. … come closer and let me see what you’ve got for me.”

 

Sans heard the wispy voice and a crippling anxiety took over her mind. She was bound, weakened by the constant usage of magic for her ecto body, and above all, she could perceive Grillby’s sheer amount of LOVE… he is no small foe, for sure. The little skeleton isn’t sure if even someone as strong as Edge could come victorious against the elemental.

“mmhf!”

Suddenly the cloth bag Burgerpants used to blindfold Sans earlier was removed. Shaky eyelights met hot white ones instantly. Grillby tsked.

“… … Why is her still conscious?!” Sans was hustled about for a second or two. She felt the world spinning and a hot flaming hand entering her ribcage— ‘no, no, no, no, no, PLEASE DON’T.’

“mmhf, aaahh!”

“… …. … They marked her… of course they would, shit, this will make her less valuable but I can still make business with this whore” The bastard mumbled to himself… It’s as if she couldn’t hear him!

But… Sans had worse things to worry about. Like the hand of an evil monster enclosing the very culmination of herself, for example.

Sans’ last sensation was of a flaming finger making its way inside the quivering upside down heart. It touched the blooming rose that stood frozen inside her SOUL and ordered it to close its petals.

“aaaahhh!!” Sans shouted as the sock fell out of his mouth…

… then, it all turned to black…

 

 

Red kept panting on the floor, by the time Edge reached the fallen monster, the pain had subsided. He was confused, what happened? The feeling generated from within his soul and it burned it’s way to the outside. It damn hurt! It felt like lava pouring and scorching everything it touched.

“SANS, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” The tiniest bit of worry tainted his little brother’s voice. Ha! If the other didn’t know better, he would think that his king really cared about his wellbeing.

“oh fuck…ah…” The Royal Scientist didn’t understand. It made no sense! Why was he SOUL swelling with pain?

Wait a minute.

Realization downed upon him like a fucking ton on bricks.

Something must have happened to his Sans!

“fuck” Red swore for the second time in the last minute.Completely ignoring his brother’sinquiry for a minute.

‘okay Red, time to put your shit togeth—‘

*SLAP!* a red glove struck him right in the zygomatic bone.

Ow!

“ow, wha—”

*SLAP!* ‘again?’

The king rose from his hunched position next to his fallen brother after slapping him two times and tsked to himself.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, BUT IF YOU DON’T STOP IT… THERE. WILL. BE. CONSEQUENCES.” Edge uttered with finality in his voice.

Red sat stunned where he had previously fallen to his knees. Yes, there was a sting of pain in his boney face but for some reason… that slap felt… good?. What. the. actual. fuck?

Something was happening to his body, that was for sure. The scientist couldn’t shake the feeling of lust every time his younger brother beats him. The slap and the harsh words are usually the ‘medicine’ he needs to stop an anxiety attack ‘It was an anxiety attack, It was, wasn’t it?’ But now? The smaller is getting horny by the dominant male in front of him.

‘wait no! stop that! sans could be in danger and i’m here… here… DOING NOTHING!’

Red growled in defiance. Who the fuck did Papyrus believed to be? Does he fucking think he has the right to treat him as his personal bitch? Just because they had sex ONCE it doesn't mean he can do whatever the hell he pleased. HE was the older brotherfor fuck’s sake!

“don’t you EVER do that again, Papyrus!”He doesn't want to feel this weak in front of his little brother!

Said skeleton froze with the wrath with which the order was given. It's so weird to hear his older brother so mad that he would have the guts to yell at the taller.

Too bad for him because he won't allow this kind of disobedience!

Edge took Red by the spiked collar he made Red wear as a sign of loyalty towards him. Some of said spikes digging slightly into the royal gauntlets. His older brother was in for a bad time in the royal chambers tonight. His shorter legs batted like a puppet on a sole string.

Although, a mad nutcracker fitted the description better.

"what are yo--"

Edge captured Red in a kiss. At first it was awkward and stiff but soon it became deep and needy. The king wanted to calm his royal scientist down, nothing good could come with harsh decisions while enraged. He knew that from experience.

It had nothing to do with the nagging fear of losing his brother's attention over the lost princess. They will get their hands on Sans again. Edge swears that over his SOUL and dust. They needed her as much as they needed each other.

They had fallen for that beautiful and seductive monster, after all.

"Mwaaaah"A breathy moan snapped his inner musings. His older brother looked so fucking _starved_ for attention. It was a miracle that both skeletons kept their clothes on the intence exchange of wills. Red sought satisfaction while Edge fought for dominance. A sweet, _oh so sweet_ , dance of tongues, smells and flavors they couldn't get enough of.

Sadly, the moment only lasted a minute or so before hard knocking was heard from the old robust looking door.

The king all but growled. Who dares to interrupt their moment?! The taller one tried to ignore it at first but the intensity and increasing tempo made him sight after pushing his stupid brother to the carpeted ground.

"oomph, what was that for!?" The smaller shouted while rubbing his wounded tailbone.

"STAY HERE MUTT"Edge orderedtohis olderbrother. This has to be urgent if his explicit order of not to disturb him when the king and the royal scientist were having a meeting in his private studio is something to go for.

"Your majesty!" A dog kind monster stood in attention as the door was flung open abruptly.

Edge's patience thinned by the second. This stupid filth better hurry before he becomes a freshly made pile of dust on their red carpet.

"Your majesty, we have evidence on the whereabouts of the princess!" The soldier said with urgency.

It took an entire soul beat for the information to register in both skulls.

And when it did.... hoo boy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.... where do I start??
> 
> Uhh... well...
> 
> My best friend died about a week ago?
> 
> Calling him my best friend is a lie though... It's been so long since I last talked to him so...
> 
> It still hurt. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to him I guess?
> 
> Dedicated to him... the "him" back when we were children and we would play in my house. The "him" who once kissed me on the lips although we didn't know what we were doing.
> 
> Not the "him" that left his wife and a 45 days old son to fend for themselves.
> 
> Is that cruel?
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> But that's how I feel.
> 
> Okay just... uh... do me a favor, yeah? If anything hurts in your body and it won't go away after a good night rest... Would you do me the favor to go and get checked by a doctor?
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did my best? Hope you like this guys!
> 
> Tumblr: determinedtobelazy.tumblr.com
> 
> Deviant Art: nadia-sempai.deviantart.com


End file.
